Paper Hearts
by Queenbeth2
Summary: AU. Edward loved before Bella and he lost everything, including the boy he never knew he wanted. So he meets her, empty and cold he is afraid of letting her in. Little does he know that she is the key to his heart, and finding what he lost. ExB please rea
1. Prologue

DC: I don't own it

Summary: AU. I never smiled until I met you. I can't begin to tell you how it hurt, having everything I ever loved ripped from me. Having to stand and watch, helpless, as they took my whole world. You filled me with a new happiness, Bella. A happiness I never believed that I could feel again.

Prologue,

Edward knelt on the ground sobbing. Carlisle sat silently behind him watching, waiting for a moment to come. When it finally did he turned Edward into him and held him gently.

"Everything I touch is destroyed," Edward sobbed dryly into Carlisle's chest.

"What will you do now?" Carlisle asked smoothly. "Will you just leave him?"

Edward didn't respond. Carlisle waited.

"You want me to say no."

"I would like that, yes," he answered. Edward turned and looked at the creature on the ground in a pool of burgundy red. The creature was tasting the substance on it's fingers. It seemed to enjoy it.

"Carlisle..."

"How is it any different from earlier?" Carlisle asked.

"She was alive then," Edward muttered. Carlisle sighed and moved away from his adopted son. He knelt down and gathered the baby into his arms. "I'm a monster."

"We all are," Carlisle reminded him.

"Not you," Edward said, "I'm sure if you had been here she would have survived."

"Edward you have to stop it," Carlisle said firmly, looking directly into Edward's blazing red eyes, "what is done is done and there is nothing you can do to prevent it, now here, take him."

"No!"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you got yourself into this mess now take care of him!"

"You can't make me!" Edward snapped. Carlisle pushed the infant into Edward's arms and left.

_Hurt him and I will never speak to you again!_

Edward glared at the door he left from. He looked at the body of the woman he loved. As much as he wanted to place the blame solely on the creature in his arms he couldn't. Yes, it had been the baby that weakened her so terribly and it had been the baby that broke her spine and shattered her innards, but it had been he, Edward, that was too weak to save her. He bit into the soft flesh and the monster within him took over.

He had been wary of pursuing a relationship with Emma. She was human and fragile. Carlisle and Esme had been pleased when he had found someone to love. They were delighted. His control was beautiful. Her blood never called to him. She smelled about as delicious as any other human. He let her into his world. He allowed himself to love her. He had known her from childhood and had fancied her at one time. She never learned of what he was. That was, until after it was too late.

When she woke up with bruises on her arms and very little memory of what happened to cause them she was suspicious. If that wasn't enough, she saw him in the sunlight. She was terrified of him. So he went away. He learned that she was pregnant and came back.

He came back and she didn't speak to him. He heard her thoughts. She hated him. But yet he loved her so deeply. The plan was simple. After the baby was born he would take it and leave her to whatever she would do.

Sudden images burst into his mind. Images of Carlisle leaving angrily with a confused tone. Images of his dead mother toned with sadness and pain. Edward felt his heart sink. The baby believed that it was he that killed her mother. He wanted it to be true. He wanted him to have been the monster.

"No," he murmured, "I killed her, not you. I didn't have the strength to save her. It was never you little one."

He fidgeted a little and Edward saw more images in infant's mind. His own face looked back at him in her mind.

_Bad?_ he asked mentally. Edward shook his head no. Sadly, he brushed some of his bronze hair from his face and smiled softly.

"I suppose you need a name," he murmured. He looked at him with vivid green eyes. He smiled. He looked just like him. "Kellan," he decided. He cradled him in one arm and left the small house. Carlisle would help him clean up. He took him home where Esme was sitting.

"Oh! Oh Edward! Carlisle told me everything! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine," Edward said quietly. He found that there was already a bottle filled with blood waiting for them. He smiled sadly. Carlisle knew that he was going to do the right thing. He took the bottle and sat on the sofa with Kellan in his lap and offered him the bottle. He latched onto the rubber nipple and suckled happily. His eyes drifted closed lazily as he drank.

"So you'll take care of him then?" Esme asked. Edward nodded. He couldn't stop looking at him. He was so beautiful and so perfect. He fit so snugly in his cradled arm. He reached up to him and he smiled. He heard Carlisle come in but he was too lost in his newborn to care.

When he drained her bottle he put it aside and just held him. He drifted into sleep and he held him, still mesmerized by his face. His lashes were perfect reddish brown and rested so perfectly against his pale skin. Kellan was a couple shades lighter than he was and warmer too. He loved the way it felt on his arms. The strange warmth, hotter than a human. He smelled like spices and the fall.

He wasn't aware of just how much time he had spent gazing at his baby, as still as a statue. Kellan opened his eyes and smiled at him. He kissed his forehead gently and then realized that he was still covered in the drying blood from his birth. He took him into the kitchen and filled the sink with warm water before setting him carefully in it and washing him with a nervous feather light touch, as if he were a soap bubble.

"He is a beautiful baby," Carlisle said. Edward smiled as he washed the baby's hair. "What did you name him?"

"Kellan," he answered.

"Well he is a beauty."

Kellan smiled up at Carlisle and reached out his hands. Edward laughed and took him out of the sink and dried him. Then he let Carlisle take him.

"Hello beautiful boy," he cooed. He chuckled when he explored his face with his fingertips and tugged lightly on his hair. "You're such a curious thing. And so big! Much larger than a newborn should be."

"I'm afraid," Edward said, "he grew since last night."

"We'll keep an eye on it," Carlisle said, "monitor his growth and make sure he's okay. Don't worry, Edward, he'll be fine."

"He's my baby, of course I'm going to worry."

Carlisle laughed and snuggled Kellan before Esme took him for breakfast.

---

Edward leapt out of the bushes with a playful roar. He looked around and saw the giggling bronze headed boy and ran after him. Kellan jumped into the air and giggled when Edward jumped after him, effectively capturing him in his arms. He was a month old and already he was more precious to him than anyone ever had been. He was afraid but he knew, somehow, that he would be alright. He wouldn't die within a matter of years. He couldn't. He wouldn't let him.

"Grandfather!" He cried happily, jumping out of Edward's arms when they hit the ground and running to greet Carlisle.

"Oh hello there Sport!" Carlisle said happily, lifting him up and kissing his forehead. "Have you been a good boy today?"

"Yes, sir!" Kellan said happily, "Daddy and I played games!"

"Alright kiddo come here," Edward said with a laugh in his voice that made Carlisle beam. He took Kellan and spun him around. His musical laugh filled the air and filled Carlisle with unbridled joy. He was sure that Edward would be miserable since he lost her mother but here he was, laughing and smiling as if this was everything he ever needed. He was so careful with the boy and treated him like the prince he believed him to be.

"A part of me is jealous," Esme said with a small smile, "I guess because all I wanted to be was a mother. But I'm happy for him."

"Nana!" Kellan squealed. Edward set him down and he ran to Esme and leapt into her arms. "Nana, daddy and I have been playing all day!"

"Have you really?" Esme asked, "you must be so tired!"

"No, not really," he said, "I'm hungry though."

"Well should I make something for you?"

Kellan wrinkled his nose, "what kind of something?"

"Well we have pasta, if you want to wait I can make a casserole or something."

"I want daddy to make eggs for me," he said, "he makes them good."

"I'll take your word on that."

"Okay!"

Esme laughed and kissed his cheek before he jumped down and ran to Edward. He was the most spoiled child in the world and his family loved it. Edward carried him inside and told him to go play while he made dinner for him.

Carlisle came in and leaned against the counter. "You, my son, are completely and totally whipped."

"I can't help it," he said with a laugh, "he's the most beautiful little thing I have ever seen and I can't help but spoil him."

"You two are inseparable. It's precious."

"He keeps me from dwelling on my mistakes," he said quietly, "on what I really am."

"Oh Edward please don't start that again," Carlisle groaned, "listen, you made a mistake. Everybody does."

"You don't."

"I'm odd as it is. Anyway you have to stop blaming yourself."

"How can I not?" Edward asked, "if I recall it was me that got her pregnant and it was me that tried to change her but failed by losing control."

"Are you happy though?"

"Yes," Edward said defeated as he put cheese and tomatoes on Kellan's omelet, "yes, I am happy. I didn't think anyone like me deserved to be this happy."

"Oh Edward," Carlisle sighed. He ruffled his hair and went out into the living room.

---

Edward laid on the grass on a beautiful sunny day, far away from anyone. Kellan laid peacefully on his stomach, sleeping. He could hear his steady breathing and see the dreams that passed through his head. He was almost three months old now but he looked like a five-year-old at least! He couldn't believe how much he had grown! But he loved him all the same. He brushed Kellan's hair softly with his palm and tucked a few strands behind his ear. He stirred slightly but didn't wake. The sun felt good and he was sure that he was quite content.

Around them the scraps of paper blew around them. It had been crafts afternoon. Edward had watched in unnecessary worry as Kellan cut out little paper shapes. He laughed as he cut a sloppy heart and then frowned when Edward showed his perfectly cut one.

"No fair!" he had whined. Edward ruffled his hair and laughed. "Will this make Nana happy?" he asked.

"Very," Edward said with a smile, "she loves it when you make things for her."

"Don't worry daddy I'll make one for you too," Kellan assured him.

Edward kissed the top of his son's head. He was so peaceful and happy, asleep on his father's chest. Edward stopped the little paper heart from blowing and when the wind died down he returned his hand to it's place on his son's little shoulder.

He stiffened when he heard footsteps. "Carlisle?" he said.

_We're close, I'm sure. Hurry up now._

Edward sat up, catching Kellan as he slid down and woke with a start. Kellan looked up at him with narrowed eyes and a scowl on his face. Edward, however, wasn't paying attention. He jumped up and held him tight.

"Whose there?" he asked.

"Word on the grapevine tells me that you have something we want," a silky voice responded. Edward saw a few cloaked figures slip into the clearing. He wondered if it could possibly be who he thought it was. He had never met them in person but Carlisle had told him stories. The cloaked men and women of the Volturi. He suddenly realized how the scene looked before them. Kellan, in all of his perfection, looked like a immortal child. Then he knew why they were here. He knew exactly why they were here.

"What is your name?" the leader asked. He was Aro. Long black hair and glittering black eyes. Edward could see it in his mind, a nomad he had never met before saw Kellan and believed he was something else. He knew he was going to do something rash. He could see the images in the minds of Aro's companions. They were going to kill his son. They were going to kill his only reason for existence.

Over his dead body.

Edward turned and ran. He sped through the trees and by now Kellan was afraid. He was watching behind them with wide scared eyes and gripping Edward's shirt so tight he tore it. "Daddy!"

"You can't run forever!" Aro called after Edward. He heard the ripple of the cloaks in the wind and when he burst into the next clearing he skidded to a stop before he crashed into the wall of soldiers. He turned and Aro was waiting.

"Seize the child," Aro ordered smoothly.

Edward was trapped by iron arms. He broke through them and more came.

"DADDY! DADDY HELP ME!" Kellan screamed.

"KELLAN! NO! STOP! HE'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Edward cried. "SEE FOR YOURSELF! HE IS PART HUMAN!"

Aro held the boy tight and examined him.

"NO! DADDY! DADDY HELP ME!" Kellan screamed. He kicked Aro in the chin but it had no effect.

"Please! Aro please he's my son!" Edward cried, "he's my son with a human! You know that! You can see that!"

"The boy is a danger to our world and will be take care of," Aro said.

"NO!" Edward screamed. He thrashed against the vampires that held him. He twisted and squirmed, fighting the resistance. He let out a cry of pain as he heard what sounded like metal ripping. Then his arm jerked free. He heard what sounded like a stone falling on the ground and his arm was free. However the hand that broke away from him was replaced by three others. "KELLAN! KELLAN!"

"DADDY I'M SCARED! DADDY!"

Kellan's screams filled the air as the cloaked figures encircled him and then there was nothing. In all of the minds Edward could see a lifeless form and blood. His body went cold. His heart fell to his feet and they let him go at Aro's command. Edward felt the ground crash against his knees.

They were gone. As fast as they had come they were gone. His cries shattered the peace that had fallen. He looked down and saw that he had ripped so hard in his struggle that his hand tore off. Carlisle would help him fix it.

They were gone. All of them had vanished like ghosts. Vanished with the only part of his life that made it worth living.

"Edward! Edward what happened?!" Esme cried.

"They were here," Carlisle said angrily. "Edward, where is Kellan?"

"Gone," Edward croaked. "They took him. He's gone and I let them take him. I couldn't save him. I can't save anyone."

He felt arms around him. He felt Carlisle help reattach his hand. He felt the venom on his arm, sealing the rips in his skin but he didn't care. He couldn't care. He felt a hole inside of him and he knew that it was only going to get worse. Carlisle took him home. He stopped when his foot crunched on something. He looked down. It was a paper heart. He reached down and picked it up.

For Daddy

From Kellan

Edward broke down again and Carlisle carried him home.

---

Edward sat at lunch on a rainy day in Forks. He looked over when he heard the unfamiliar voice sitting next to Jessica Stanley. He looked away from her and focused on Alice and her conversation with Jasper.

_Don't engage with humans. Whatever you do. Don't get involved._

He clenched his fist and stopped breathing. He had to stay away. He had to protect himself. Never mind the strange pull he felt towards Bella Swan. The desire to probe her mind and find out why he couldn't read her.

And then she looked at him. Their eyes met.

TBC

I'll try to update soon. For now I'm off to work the haunted house! Whee! Scaring people is fun! I'm thinking about writing a little story about Eddie and Bells in a haunted house. I dunno. I have part of it written and it's based almost exactly off of the theme we chose for the one this year. Anyway, I'm rambling. Enjoy and please review!


	2. Chapter 1

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

Typing with a brace is hard!!!! That's about it for now :p

Chapter 1,

Rosalie was dwelling over babies again. It was a topic that Edward was tired of hearing about. Especially since she was a little whiny about it. Baby this and baby that. Edward was sick of it. He sat on his sofa and once again tried to tune out his sister's longing for what he had lost so many years ago.

Had it really been almost eighty years? Seventy seven years ago Aro killed his son while he watched helplessly. How did he survive these years? How did he let Carlisle convince him to survive? What was with that girl, Bella Swan?

He had the rest of eternity to figure out the answers. There was no point in paying attention in biology. His hand would skate across the paper as it always did and be a perfect transcript of the notes he was to be taking.

That girl lingered in his mind. He saw her face in the minds all around him. There was something about her...something unusual. He didn't know what yet and he didn't care enough to find out. It was dangerous to get involved with humans.

He heard it again. A girl thinking about babies. Was it everywhere? Was it just a general girl thing? She was late on her period and she was wondering if she was pregnant. He could smell that her hormones were just delayed. But her worry was amusing all the same. Humans were such emotional creatures.

Then he saw her again. Bella Swan. But this time she wasn't in someone's memory. She was in the same room. Then he realized something else. There was only one chair left and it was right next to him. She walked by him and he was driven insane by the scent she had. Her blood was so sweet and so tempting it made his throat burst into flames.

Then she sat next to him. Edward closed his eyes and held his breath. He sat as far away from her as the desk would allow and clenched his fist. She glanced over at him. He kept still, like a statue.

_Think of something else, think of something beyond how delicious her blood would taste. So sweet and warm...no! Stop that right now Edward! Remember Emma!_

But her blood had never called to him. It was easy to remember the control he had when it came to his former love. That hadn't stopped him from draining her. He could still remember how it was that day. That horrible, horrible day when he realized fully what he was, second only to the day he lost the way ray of light in his life. He could remember it clearly and he hated that.

_"What are you doing here?" Emma asked. Edward took her hand gently and she tensed._

_"I love you, you know that."_

_"Oh, Edward," she sighed. She looked out the window and put her hand on her stomach. "This thing hurts."_

_It was more of an afterthought than anything. "I'm so sorry," Edward said yet again, "if I had known...Emma you know I would have never done anything to hurt you."_

_"Yet here we are. All because I couldn't resist you."_

_"I don't know if I should be happy or sad about that."_

_"Be whatever you'd like I suppose," she murmured._

_"I can hear him," Edward said after a awkward silence, "inside I can hear what he's thinking."_

_She turned her head a little, showing that he had her attention. He was distracted momentarily by the way her pale brown hair was so beautiful in the messy bun, with one gentle coil hanging down by her face. She was a dainty thing. Edward knew that it had been a mistake but when she wasn't broken he was happy. Though he didn't enjoy the experience enough to attempt it again._

_"He loves you. He is very sorry that he is hurting you and he can't wait to meet you....and me...apparently."_

_Emma smiled a little and looked down at the huge belly. "So what are we going to do?" she asked._

_"I'll leave if you'd like, I can take him and we'll go. I won't make you do anything you do want to."_

_"And yet you're making me carry this thing," Emma said, "this thing that will probably kill me."_

_"I won't let it," Edward promised, holding her hands tighter, but letting go when she winced, "Emma I won't let you die. If anything goes wrong I can bite you and..."_

_"Condemn me to hell just like you? I'd rather keep my soul, Edward. I can't become something unholy."_

_"You just said you didn't want it to kill you!"_

_"I said it probably would, not that I would want to become a...like you, to avoid it. I don't want to trade my soul for immortality."_

_"You think I did?" Edward asked._

_"Didn't you?"_

_"Carlisle changed me when I lay dying. I didn't have a say. But I am thankful to him. He had been a wonderful friend and mentor to me. He changed Esme just before she died from jumping off a cliff. We aren't all bad."_

_"The bible tells me what is bad."_

_"The bible doesn't say a word about vampires," Edward reminded her, "just demons and hells creatures."_

_"Don't vam...pires..." she had such difficulty saying the word, "fit into that category?"_

_Edward sighed, defeated. He could hear how she saw him in both voices. "Yes, I suppose we do."_

_"Then I won't become one," she said with a firm certainty in her voice._

_They were silent. She drank the blood to sustain her child with tears on her cheeks. He knew she was trapped between a rock and a hard place. She couldn't purposely starve her child, her faith wouldn't allow it, and yet she knew what she was carrying was part his, an unholy creature. Edward watched her with pained eyes. He wanted so much to have her forever. To have her understand that he loved her so dearly. He reached over and brushed away some of her tears._

_"Please don't cry, Emma, I can't stand it."_

_"Oh shut up," Emma cried, "you don't know what this is like for me! You have no idea how much I care about you and how much I wish you were normal so that we could be happy together!"_

_Edward stayed silent. He heard his child's confused thoughts from within her, asking him if this was somehow his fault. Edward wanted to say no, it wasn't the little guy's fault but his own._

_"Just leave me," Emma sighed, dabbing her eyes, "I'm tired."_

_Edward nodded and kissed her hand and then her belly before leaving. He was almost gone when he heard a crack. He turned and ran in and found that she was throwing up a river of blood. Her cries pierced through his heart._

_"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" she screamed. He nodded. He held his breath and cut her open. His throat was on fire but he took out the baby. The squirming, wailing child. He set the child aside and went to Emma. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't lose her. All thoughts left his mind besides saving her. Saving her because he loved her._

_He bit into her. He felt it happen instantly. The monster within him, the red eyed beast that he tried to hard to control, broke free. Suddenly her blood was cooling the burn in his throat and filling him with a delicious warmth._

NO! NO STOP!_ he screamed at himself. But he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. She was gone now. he fell back and realized what he had done._

The bell rang, shaking Edward from his thoughts. He grabbed his books and left quickly. He bypassed Spanish, getting confused thoughts from Emmett, and tossed his keys to Alice as he passed. He ran as soon as his feet hit a deserted hallway. He brushed through the pack of students in the next one with ease. They didn't notice a thing, just a whirl of wind and a gentle cool brush that could have come from anything.

He ran as fast as his legs would allow and he reached home in no time. He slowed as he ran in.

"Mom!" he called. "Mom are you here?!"

His senses were cloudy. All he could see was the monster in him that was so close to coming out again to devour Bella.

Esme appeared with a worried expression. She caught her son in her arms and let him sob into her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do!" he sobbed, "I can't hurt her like I did before."

"Who dear?" Esme asked.

"Bella," he said. Esme knew who she was. Everybody did. "I sit next to her in biology and her blood...her blood is like sweets to a child! I tried to think about something else and I ended up remembering Emma and how I killed her. I'm a monster Esme!"

"None of that," Esme scolded, she led him to the sofa and had him lay down with his head on her lap, like she did with all of her children when they were upset. Edward loved the way it felt. Esme always smelt of honey and flowers. Her gentle hand would comb lightly through his hair and she would make him feel better. It was always wonderful to see Emmett getting his calming session. "Now, Edward, you are not a monster."

"Am too."

"Listen to me now darling," Esme said in her gently mothering voice, "we are what we are. You tried to save her but very few of us have the control needed. What matters is that you were able to hold on long enough to save who you could."

"Only to let them kill him later," Edward muttered bitterly.

"I know how it feels to lose a child," Esme said, "and I know that it hurts more than anything else in the world. Life goes on even when you don't want it to, and we just have to make the most of it."

She knew that there was nothing she could say to make him feel better. She let him cry it out and gently smoothed his hair, mentally fussing over how messy it was, earning a sad laugh from Edward.

"You really should work on it," Esme sighed.

"Who has that kind of time?" Edward asked, with a laugh. Esme poked him on the forehead. They ended up laughing until he felt better and when he did he sat up and sighed. "I need to get away for a while."

"I understand," Esme said sadly, "but please come home soon. You know I get anxious when I can't watch over you."

"Yes, mom," Edward said. Esme hugged him tight.

"You're a wonderful man, Edward, and a better son than any mother deserves," she said softly.

"I wish I could believe you."

"You'll see it someday," Esme assured him. She kissed his forehead and then let him go.

---

He drove Carlisle's car. He laughed when he got an irritated text from his father that simply read would it have killed you to leave your volvo for me?

He texted back, Yes it would.

He drove fast and long, stopping for gas every once in a while, until he came to a cemetery in Wisconsin. He got out of the car and walked through the snow. He stopped when he came to a rather nice stone. He brushed the snow off.

Emma Rogers

He sat in the white powder and sighed. "I know you hated me for what I did to you," he said finally, "I know I never deserved you. But Emma I am sorry."

Why was he here? Why did Bella chase him here of all places?

"I loved our son so much," he said, "I wanted you to see him. I wanted you to survive. Maybe not even for him. Maybe just for me. I'm selfish, Emma, you know that."

He touched the stone and sighed, "I never deserved you. I'm a soulless monster."

He looked at her name. Loving daughter. He drew his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them.

"You hated him didn't you," he murmured finally. "You hated me for what I did to you. But Kellan...Kellan was a wonderful boy. He was the best son any man could ask for. I was never good enough for you was I. We could have been together forever."

He felt something towards the woman he still loved that he had never felt before. He felt anger. His fists clenched and his jaw tightened. He looked angrily at the stone. "You loved me too. Until you learned what I was you loved me. I adored you. I wanted to give you everything I had!"

His phone buzzed. He picked it up.

"Eddie, bro, come home," Emmett said

"Yeah, Edward, please," Alice begged. He was on speaker.

"Let it go, son," Carlisle's gentle voice said, "it's time."

Edward nodded even though Carlisle couldn't see it. He stood up and turned to go home. To face the mysterious girl head on, and to leave his past behind him. He wasn't the monster that killed Emma. He was better at the lifestyle he had chosen. Better than he had been seventy some years ago when he killed Emma. He had control now. He had gone through his phase of killing humans for their blood. But that was a long time ago. He was going to overcome the urge to kill Bella. He couldn't run anymore. He wouldn't run anymore.

TBC

Yay update. Enjoy and review. I love hearing from you all :)


	3. Chapter 2

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 2,

He walked into school the day he returned only to find that Bella hadn't washed her hair the night before, thus removing the strong strawberry scent. He learned that it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Perhaps he was hoping that she was covering a nasty smell that would combat the scent of her blood.

No. Her natural scent was better now that it wasn't tainted by the shampoo. He dropped his head in his hands. He couldn't win.

"You don't look so good," Bella said as she sat down. He looked over at her. "Are you sick?"

"No I..."

He was surprised when she reached over and touched his forehead. It was cute in a way that she was feeling for a fever. Especially since he hadn't had one for eighty odd years. He gently moved her hand, trying not to see the mild surprise in her face.

"You should go home, you're freezing," Bella said.

"I'll survive," Edward said, "I have very poor circulation."

"I do too but I'm not a walking ice cube," Bella said, flexing her own fingers. He thought her hands had felt delightful and warm, but he supposed there must have been a few degrees difference between hers and other humans. But none the less she gave him an interesting tidbit about herself that he could file away for later.

"Can we not talk about this please?" he requested.

"I suppose," Bella said, "so are we friends today?"

He smiled a little. "I suppose we are."

She smiled back. He felt a phantom flush in his cheeks and his silent heart felt like it was racing. A sadness gripped him. He knew that he was dangerous to her. For her sake he should leave. That was the same as always. But there was something else there now. Not just for her sake, but for his. He needed to leave. He could feel the dead feelings stir in his heart when she smiled. Just like when Emma smiled.

He found that staying away from her was harder than he thought though. Her blood still tempted him but not nearly as badly as her smile or her eyes. The same eyes were looking at him as she crossed the slick parking lot.

He didn't have time to dwell on her scent or how beautiful she smelled when she was damp from the mist. He heard a squeal of tires and saw the van heading for her. He shot a glance over at his siblings, seeing Alice's shocked face, before launching towards them. He slid in front of Bella just before the van came. He threw his arm out to save her, feeling the van crunch around his hand.

The tail of the van swung around to hit her again and he groaned. He threw out his hand and dented the car next to them. He knocked her over and winced when he heard her head hit the ice below. He turned when the van stopped and touched her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him with surprise and confusion screaming from the pools of brown.

"You hit your head pretty hard, try not to move too much," he said, helping her stand.

"How the hell did you do that?" Bella asked.

"I was standing right next to you," Edward said, "I just pushed you out of the way and you hit your head."

Bella looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Fine then don't believe me, lie to yourself and be happy with that," he said with a shrug. There was panic brewing inside of him. Nobody would believe her though. She didn't believe him one bit. "Look just go with it."

"Only if you promise to explain later," she growled.

"Fair enough."

---

"It's later," Bella said angrily after Carlisle released her from the hospital. Edward shrugged.

"I suppose you have a point but it'll also be later in twenty seconds, twenty minutes...hours...days...weeks...months...later is a very long time."

"Cut the crap Edward you know what I mean!" She said angrily.

"You hit your head, Bella," he said. "I can't help it if you have lost memories of the event. I was standing almost next to you."

"That's a lie and you know it!"

He shrugged. He went to walk by her but her hand on his elbow stopped him. He could have easily broken her grip, but he didn't. He wanted her warm hand on his arm. He turned and looked at him.

"I will have my explanation," she growled icily. "I know you're hiding something and I will find out what."

"Good luck with that," Edward said with a playful smile.

"You are such a jerk, you know that."

His smile widened. "I'm glad you noticed."

She was so cute when she was fired up. It was something he realized that he enjoyed. Seeing her blood boil in her cheeks was delightful. With a small chuckle he wished her well and went on his way.

---

Bella was having a bad day. No, it wasn't a bad day. It was a horrible day. First, Eric asked her out, and then Mike too! The topping on the cake was Edward freaking Cullen putting on the brakes and holding her up so Tyler could ask her.

So she was less than thrilled when she realized that she had to go grocery shopping. She took the money Charlie left her and got back into her truck. At least the grocery store was normal and quiet. She hated the fact that it was pouring. Her umbrella broke. The day was just getting better and better.

---

"I'm going to the store, does anyone want to come?" Esme asked.

"Actually I had a vision that something bad will happen if you go, Esme," Alice said suddenly, "I think Edward needs to go. You know since he can hear the thoughts around him."

"Oh, okay," Esme said, "Edward do you mind?"

"Of course not," Edward said, having seen the vision in Alice's head. She saw a car accident that would have revealed them. He grabbed his keys and left.

---

Bella put a package of spaghetti in the cart and moved on. She decided that she was going to make a spaghetti dinner with italian sausage and garlic bread. One of her and Charlie's favorites and she was sure that he hadn't made it much on his own.

She picked out a few cans of veggies and grabbed a package of pineapple bits. She loved pineapple. She sighed and looked at her list. She had to get milk. She sighed and pushed her cart. Unfortunately, someone else was rounding the bend. Her cart clashed with another one and she looked up into the painfully familiar pale face.

Edward felt his eyes widen and he sent a curse to Alice. He looked at Bella who looked like an angry cat that had just been thrown into a tub of water.

"How the hell do I keep bumping into you?!" She cried.

"Just lucky I guess," Edward said with a grin. She was so adorable when she was angry. She smelled wonderful, but in a different way this time. She smelled like flowers in the rain. "You look like a drowned cat."

"Edward Cullen you are infuriating!"

"Don't worry, you're still cute," he said with a wink. "Are you done with your shopping?"

"Are you?" Bella shot back.

"I have a few things to get yet," Edward said.

"Then, yes, I am done, now if you don't mind I'm going to go check out."

"Make sure you get your milk," Edward said in a sing song voice as she started to pass. Her foot caught on the other and she stumbled forward. He shot out an arm to catch her. He pulled her up and held her gently. "Be careful, I'd hate to see you crack that head of yours wide open." He'd hate to smell it too.

"You know what Edward, you are the most annoying creature in the world!"

"Tell me, were you serious when you said that you had other plans on the night of the dance?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Bella said angrily. She couldn't believe yet another boy was asking her out. "Now if you don't mind..."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Seattle! Do you make it your mission to annoy me?!"

"I was meaning to go myself. Perhaps we could go together."

Bella looked him over wondering if he was serious. "Look, I think I can make it on my own."

"I don't think your truck can handle it."

"My truck will be fine."

"On how many tanks?"

"What does it matter?"

"My dear the wasting of finite resources is everybody's concern."

He was charming. Bella felt her resolve weaken by the second. Sure he was infuriating, but she wanted to say yes. He was quite possibly the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. But that wasn't what kept her fascinated by him. It was the way he spoke and the way he moved. He was so confident in everything that he did that she didn't dare go against him, no matter how much she wanted to.

He was intoxicating.

"Fine," she sighed. "Now can you let go of me?"

Edward nodded and pulled his hands away. He put them back on the metal bar and gripped it tight.

"I have to go," she said. She pushed away from him but he took her hand.

"Drive safe," he murmured, "it's slick out."

"Alright," she mumbled. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Then with a smile he was gone. Bella turned down the next aisle and slumped against her cart, her heart racing.

---

"Alice Mary Cullen I will kill you!" Edward yelled as he came in with the groceries. "Emmett it's your turn."

"Aw man. TBC bro," he said to Jasper. He got up and grabbed the groceries to take them to the food bank in Seattle.

"Whatever do you want to kill me for sweet brother of mine?" Alice asked in her musical voice.

"You faked that vision about Esme getting hurt?!"

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked in the same honey sweet voice. Esme snorted into her book.

"You were in on this?!" Edward cried.

"She had a vision of Bella being at the grocery store and it was sweet," Esme said with a smile.

"So how did it go?" Alice asked.

"I won't tell you," Edward said with a grin, "the suspense will kill you."

"Edward! Tell me!" Alice whined. Edward laughed and went up to his room. He turned on his stereo and flopped on his sofa. He had just technically asked Bella out. He didn't quite know how to feel about it. He rolled onto his side and came face to face with the old teddy bear, his son's first gift at the tender age of two days old. He smiled at it and brushed his hand over it's head. Even after all these years it still retained a bit of the little boy's scent from clutching it at almost every moment. The subtle scent made him feel calm. His memories began to take him back to lazy afternoons in Wisconsin when Kellan would sleep on his chest and he would rest his eyes and thinking about how lucky he was to have the such a wonderful son.

A smile crossed his lips when he remembered the first time Kellan spoke. The sweet chime of his voice was a surprise after only a few weeks of life, but all the same Edward was happy to hear it. He remembered attempting to cook for his son, only to have it thrown back at him in a fit before he realized that the boy just didn't like human food. He remembered teaching his son how to hunt and what not to attack. The happy memories swirled through his mind like leaves in the wind, until the storm came. His mind made an abrupt turn to the sunny day in the meadow when Aro killed the boy. His small body, limp as if in sleep, cradled in Aro's arms. The pain as his hand ripped off as he tried to free himself (he still had marks from it) and the pain in his heart when he realized that not only was his son gone forever, but Carlisle wasn't going to let him kill himself.

_Edward? Are you okay?_

It was Jasper. He must have sensed the obvious change in his mood. He felt a blanket of calm. He wanted to desperately to sleep. To make time pass faster, until he could see Bella again. He knew he was probably making a mistake in chasing after her. He had no right to desire a place in her heart being what he was. And yet, something about her drew him in and told him that through her he could ease the scars on his heart. With that happy thought he let his mind lull into the closes state of sleep he could manage.

TBC

Enjoy and review!


	4. Chapter 3

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 3,

"I know what you are," Bella said softly as they walked down the dark street in Port Angeles.

"And what am I?" Edward asked.

"I could tell you," Bella said in the same sing song voice he had used on her before, "but it's fun this way. I can see why you like doing it."

She had a point. It was annoying.

"Tell me, please," Edward said. He felt his breath catch in his throat and he felt...nervous. He had never felt nervous before. At least not like this. He stopped and looked at her. Bella looked at him with her deep eyes. They held his perfectly. She came closer to him. He stiffened. If she really knew what he was then she wouldn't want to be so close.

"Vampire."

_Crap_

Edward was silent. He pushed by her and continued down the street. He didn't hear her footsteps and he stopped. He looked back and she was looking at him expectingly. He sighed and reached out to her. "It's late."

"I'm right aren't I?" she asked smoothly. He sighed and came up to her.

"Yes," he said. "Are you scared?"

"No."

"If you were smart you would be," he said quietly.

"I guess I'm not smart then," she said. She shivered a little as the wind blew and Edward shrugged out of his jacket. He came over and wrapped it around her. "Won't you be cold?"

"Vampire," he reminded her, "I'm just sorry it isn't warm. But it'll stop the wind a bit at least."

"Why me?" Bella asked. "Of all the girls you could have chosen to torment."

"I can't say," he said, "but sometimes I wish it hadn't been."

Bella didn't know what to think about that.

"Listen, it isn't personal. It's just...difficult for me to talk about."

"I should probably get back," Bella said quietly, almost sadly, "Charlie will be worried."

"Bella..."

She smiled at him. "I'm crazy about you, Edward," she said, with tears in her eyes, "I just have to deal with the fact that you are the ultimate unavailable man."

"It isn't like that..."

Bella shook her head and hurried down the street. She knew he would probably follow her. She half hoped he would and yet she didn't want him to see the tears on her cheeks. She turned down an ally and ran. The tears were flowing heavily now. Rejection hurt. He was sad that it had been her. What did that even mean?

"Hey there sweetie, we missed you."

Bella tripped and skinned her knee on the pavement. She looked back and saw the same guys from before. They were relentless. She felt one of them grab her arm and then they were gone. She opened her eyes and saw Edward holding one by his neck against the wall.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"Edward don't!"

He looked over at her and dropped him. He came over to her and knelt down. "You are a magnet for trouble, you know that right?"

"I do what I can," Bella muttered. She looked over his shoulder and saw the strange man holding a gun. "Edward! Watch out!" she cried.

The gun fired twice and Bella screamed. Edward dropped both bullets and stood up. He picked Bella up. "I-I can walk."

"Yes, but if you're in my arms I won't try to kill him."

"Confident freak!"

"He just palmed two bullets! Lets get the hell out of here!"

Edward watched them scramble away. He looked down at Bella who looked a little scared. Was it because of him? She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, carrying her down the street to his car.

"You could have been hurt."

"Bella you are completely absurd," he said with a laugh. "My skin is as hard as granite. The only think that can damage it is another vampire."

He set her down and she got into his car. He slid in and started it, turning on the heater for her. Bella sank into the seat. She hadn't realized how tired she was. She intended to spend every waking moment she could lost in Edward's smooth voice. However the warmth got to her and the smooth ride lulled her to sleep.

"Bella..." Edward began. He looked over and saw her fast asleep. He smiled and looked back to the road.

Bella knew what she was and yet she was still here. Not only was she still here, but she was so comfortable with him that she was able to fall asleep with him next to her. No human had ever been so comfortable around him, especially after learning what he was. Emma had freaked out and screamed at him before locking herself in her room. But the damage had already been done. She was already pregnant.

Edward reached over and hesitated before brushing his fingers against hers. He drew back quickly when she stirred. She sat up strait and looked around, confused.

"You fell asleep," he explained, "sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm sorry I feel asleep," Bella mumbled, a blush in her cheeks.

"It was alright, really," he said. "I don't know whether to be happy or sad that you are so comfortable around me."

"Why don't you be happy?" she suggested. He laughed.

"You could use a healthy dose of fear, Bella, I can promise you that."

Her cheeks flushed slightly. He knew that he didn't want her to feel that fear. Emma had felt that fear and it made her reject him. He was in love with Bella. He looked over at her as he drove with sad eyes. She deserved so much better than what he was. So much more than what he could give her. What could he give her besides material things and his love? He couldn't give her a child.

Well...he could. But that was a road that Edward most certainly did not want to venture down again.

But he couldn't satisfy her like a human man could. He would have to always watch himself. Keep every movement in check and if he slipped for just the briefest of moments...

"Edward? Are you alright?"

"Thinking," he said quietly. He pulled over at the drug store in Forks. Bella watched him leave and return in confusion. What could a vampire want in a drug store? He opened her car door and she made to get out but he had her sit. He rolled her pant leg up passed her knee. There was her scrape.

"Oh!"

"I haven't been breathing," he told her before she could say anything. "You have no idea how hard it is when you bleed."

Bella turned a few shades of red. "You don't have to..."

"Yes I do," he said with a soft smile. He brushed over it with his finger and she winced. He gave her a knowing look and she sighed. "Thank you for making this so easy."

Bella sighed a dramatic sigh and he laughed. He squeezed some ointment onto his finger and rubbed it gently on her scrape. Bella couldn't get over how amazing it felt. His icy fingers were gentle on her skin. He took out a band-aid and put it over the scrape. He grinned then reached over her into the glove compartment. He pulled out a pen and took the cap off with his teeth. He held her leg still and wrote on the bandage in his own elegant script.

Ouch!

Bella laughed as he capped the pen and rolled her pant leg back down.

They arrived at Bella's home. He wished her sweet dreams and they parted. He watched her walk into the house and drove off. He was home in a few minutes. He parked and didn't even bother going into the house. He took off into the night and arrived at Bella's window. She was stretching and he looked away quickly when she peeled her clothes off. She wore just her bra and she decided that then was the best time to gaze out the window. He grumbled to himself as she rested on the sill and looked out.

"What am I going to do with him?" she asked herself. "I must be crazy. What makes me think that anything more than friends would work? Bella you dope you've dug yourself in deep."

She sighed. He wanted to reach out to her, to tell her that she wasn't being a dope or anything else. Her next words stopped him.

"What would he want with me anyway?" she asked herself. "Get it together girl, you're aiming way too high. Your so far out of your league it isn't even the same sport! He'll come to his senses soon enough and realize that he can do so much better."

She sighed sadly and went from the window. She pulled a t-shirt over her head and crawled into bed. She pulled her blankets over her head and drifted off into a restless sleep filled with dreams of Edward.

But her vampire was far from sleep or rest. He crept into her room and went to her bed. She was by far the most beautiful creature he had ever set eyes on and she believed that she didn't deserve the monster that he was.

He noticed another bump. He would have to wrap her in bubble wrap! She must have fallen and hit her head. This girl was going to need every moment of his attention if she was going to stay alive! He sat at her desk and watched her sleep, surprised by how much peace it brought him.

---

"So what are you kids up to this weekend?" Carlisle asked around midnight.

"Hold that thought for a moment," Emmett said as he moved his favorite knight to take out Jasper's rook. "Haha! Take that blondie!"

"Oh you are toast!"

"Boys let's keep it clean," Esme warned, knowing what her sons were capable of when games were on the line.

"Alice and I are going to Portland for the Coldplay concert," Rosalie said, "we're leaving in about an hour."

"How lovely," Esme said with a smile.

"Enjoy your pussy music," Emmett said.

"Oh shut up Emmett," Rosalie snapped.

"Chris Martin is an poet! Not that you would know!"

Edward watched in silent amusement as both sides bickered about the band. He wasn't a fan himself. He liked a few of their songs but generally he could care less. He actually related well to Viva la Vida. He was more of a Linkin Park fan. He secretly loved the fact that Bella was too.

"What about you two?" Esme asked.

"We're going a couple miles in and playing some tag," Emmett said.

"You two should join us," Jasper said, nodding to Carlisle and Esme.

"Yeah, the more the merrier, unless you're afraid of getting your butts kicked," Emmett added.

"I don't know boys..."

"Grandpa is afraid of breaking a hip," Jasper sighed.

"Oh it is so on," Carlisle growled. Everyone laughed.

"And you, Edward? Will you join us?"

"Actually I am...um...you know...takingbellaoutfortheday."

"Enunciate, sweetie, nobody likes a mush mouth."

"You have to be freaking kidding!" Jasper cried.

"For once I'm with Jazz," Emmett said, "have you lost your mind completely?!"

"What?!" Edward cried. "Look, I'm in control, I'm doing fine and I..."

Carlisle gave him a knowing and concerned look.

_Edward please be careful, and not just for her._

"Wasn't it you that told me to move on?" Edward accused.

"Yes, it was, but I didn't mean move on like that."

"I think it's sweet," Esme said, "we should trust his control and his wishes until Alice sees differently."

"No pressure or anything," Alice muttered.

"Look," Edward said, "guys I'm strong enough for this. If I feel my control slipping I'll leave and..."

"You'll leave her wherever you take her?" Esme asked, "sweetie that's a little rude."

"I'll ask Carlisle to take her home or something. It's better than the alternative and besides, I don't think it'll come to that."

"Edward, that isn't why we don't want you to go," Carlisle said grimly.

"What other reason could there be?" Emmett asked. "That seems like a good one."

"Do you want me to be miserable forever?" Edward asked quietly, "Carlisle I think this could be it. This could be my chance to be happy again."

He heard the confused voices of all his siblings but he ignored them. He heard Esme's thoughts, torn between the desire to see him happy and to see him stay away from potential heartbreak. They had his best interests at heart.

"Fine," Carlisle said, "I'll let you make your own mistakes but I can't promise that I'll be able to pick you back up again."

"A little faith wouldn't kill you Carlisle," Edward growled, his voice as cold as ice.

_I don't want to see you like you were again. You're too precious to me to lose._

"I know, dad," he said quietly, "but you have to let me go."

Carlisle didn't say anything, verbally or mentally, he stood up, put a hand on Edward's shoulder and looked at him with pained eyes before leaving.

_He'll be fine, he's just worried. You weren't the only one that was hurt by what happened_

Edward left and went up to his room. He picked up the tin box he kept on his shelf and opened it. There were pieces of paper inside. He picked up a childish drawing of a house and four people. They were messily drawn stick people. He saw his son's messy handwriting at the bottom of the paper.

My family

May 11, 1925

He picked up the little sloppily cut heart. The writing on it was much more mature than the writing on the other drawing. It was surprising how only a few months had passed between them. Sure his cutting skills had been lacking, but that was probably because Edward never let him near scissors.

_"Daddy I love you!"_

_"I love you too, Kel, I love you very much."_

He felt his heart break over again as he put the tin on his sofa and curled up with a stuffed bear that had belonged to his son. Even after all these years he could still detect a small trace of the spice scent that his son had carried. He didn't move when he heard footsteps. He knew who they belonged to. He curled tighter into himself as Carlisle sat down at his feet.

"I miss the little guy," he said, "I miss him and I miss how happy you were."

"I didn't exactly deserve father of the year," Edward said sadly.

"That's debatable," Carlisle sighed, "I mean you went from wallowing in guilt, not wanting to look at your son, to his devoted father."

"Then I let them kill him."

"Nobody has ever gone up against the Volturi and succeeded. I just thank god that you were left alive. If I had lost both of you...Edward when you wanted to go and kill yourself you broke my heart. You are my son and I love you more than my own life."

"I think I'm crazy about her," Edward said, sitting up. "There's something different about her. I can't let go of my past and..."

"Don't ever let it go," Carlisle said, "Emma and Kellan are a part of you and they always will be. Just remember them, don't let them hold you back."

"You know you're confusing me right?" Edward said with a small laugh in his voice.

"I'm your father it's my right," he said, ruffling Edward's hair and standing. "Have fun with Bella tomorrow and try not to screw it up."

"Um...thanks?"

Carlisle laughed and walked out. Edward sighed and laid back on the warm leather. He looked at the brown bear in his hands and sighed. He could still see Kellan's joyful face when he presented it to him and how he chewed on the arm while he slept. There were several patches on the arms from where Esme re-stitched it. One of the eyes was missing, from when his son gnawed on it. Edward remembered being terrified when Kellan gagged and coughed until it came back up.

He hugged the bear tighter and closed his eyes.

TBC

Yay!


	5. Chapter 4

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers. So the first chapters are going to be similar to the books in the events that happen (if that hasn't already been noticed). After the next couple chapters, it'll break away.

Chapter 4,

Edward smiled as Bella turned into him. She kept snoring softly and she murmured his name.

"No, Edward..." she whimpered in her sleep. He looked down at her with a confused expression. It was frustrating when he couldn't see what she was dreaming about. He could see the fuzzy outline of Charlie's dream down the hall. Bella was a fish. A rather amusing dream.

"Edward...Edward...no please...please come back."

She was getting more and more restless. Tears were beginning to form. He shook her awake gently.

"What?! Huh?!" She sat up and looked around, her chest heaving as she panted. She searched frantically and when her eyes settled on him she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"What's wrong love?" he asked.

"I dreamed that you were gone," she sobbed into his chest, "you said you hated me and you never wanted to see me again. You said that you could never be with a weak human like me and you left with Jessica who was a vampire."

"First of all, I will never leave you," Edward promised, kissing her forehead, "second, I am with you and I love every moment of it. And finally...Jessica? Eew."

Bella laughed softly and wiped her eyes. Edward kissed her tears and then her lips softly.

"Please, love, don't cry."

"I know...I'm being silly."

"Mmhm..." his lips traced along her jaw. "You are the most beautiful..." he kissed her forehead, "smart..." he kissed her cheek, "enchanting..." he kissed her neck and curled his arms around her waist, "warm hearted woman I've ever met."

"I just worry that one day you'll see just how far above me you are."

Edward chuckled softly and kissed her softly, "Bella you are so absurd sometimes."

She sighed and smiled slightly. "You're right, I'm being ridiculous."

"Yes, now go back to sleep. I can sing to you if you'd like."

"No, don't," she murmured. "When you sing you lull me to sleep and I don't want to right now."

Edward chuckled and hummed her lullaby softly anyway.

"Stupid sexy voice," Bella yawned. He nuzzled into her hair and hummed against her head.

"I love you more than you'll ever know, Bella," he murmured, "more than my own life."

What a day it had been. In a few short hours she was going to meet his family. That idea scared and excited him. She was going to meet the key players in his life and he was certain that they were going to love her. Alice was going to for sure. After all she had seen it. Alice saw him choosing her and bringing her into his life. He had tried to fight against it but he failed. But then again it wasn't really a loss.

Esme was delighted. She couldn't wait to meet the girl she hoped would one day be a daughter to her. Edward wasn't sure if that was ever going to be the case, but he wasn't going to dwell on that now. He was going to enjoy his time with Bella for as long as it could last. Rosalie was going to be a pain. He was almost certain that she wasn't going to be around at all. Emmett would probably be with her, but no problem there. His brother already thought Bella was amusing.

That left Jasper. He bit his lip. Jasper had enough control to stand high school but this was Bella. He could care less about his classmates if he had to choose. But Jasper also knew how precious Bella was to him, even if he couldn't understand why. So maybe it would okay.

Edward sat up and, after making sure that Bella was as asleep as she was going to be, he stood up and left.

---

"Oh, your back," Esme said when Edward appeared in his room. She was putting away his laundry.

"I wanted to change clothes," he said. Esme nodded and handed him his ivory sweater.

"You always look so handsome in it," she commented with he raised an eyebrow. "And I made sure to wash all of your underwear so it's nice and fresh for you."

"Thanks mom," Edward muttered, a little embarrassed. "I can wash them myself you know."

"Sweetie the last time you tried to work the washing machine it nearly exploded. Don't you remember?"

"That was Emmett and you know it!"

"The hell it was!" Emmett called from down the hall.

"It was so!"

"Regardless, I think the laundry is best saved for those with skills," Esme teased. "So what are you up to today?"

"I'm actually bringing Bella here," Edward said.

"Oh that's nice," Esme said, "make sure you tell everyone else first."

"I'M BRINGING BELLA BY TODAY!" He called.

"Sounds delightful!" Carlisle said from his office.

"YIPPIE!" Alice cheered from the living room.

"Rose don't be like that!" Emmett said from his room.

"Oh bother," Jasper sighed from the hall.

"I guess the family agrees," Esme said with a soft chiming laugh. She continued to fold his boxers with absolutely no shame even though Edward felt painful embarrassment. "I'm so happy you switched to boxers. Briefs are so hard to fold!"

"Mom!"

Esme giggled and tucked them away in his drawer. "Now are you sure you're ready to bring her home?"

"Yes," Edward said, selecting a clean pair of boxers at Esme's request and a pair of khaki's.

"Oh dear don't wear khaki's with that sweater, you'll look too pale. I swear Alice and I will have to dress you every morning!"

"I'm old enough to dress myself."

"That remains to be seen, now here," she pushed some dark jeans into his hands. "You want to look handsome for your girlfriend now don't you?"

Edward sighed and ducked into the closet to change. He came back out and Esme was waiting with a comb. She ran it through his hair, grumbling about the tangles and the way it never laid flat. "If you don't like my hair so much why do you bother?"

"I do like your hair sweetie. Especially when it's combed out right."

"It's useless and you know it."

"Oh hush, you're worse than a child!"

"I am a child," he reminded her with an impish smile. Esme jabbed him in the side with the comb and he laughed.

"Now, I hope you are minding your manners. Heavens I wouldn't want her to think you're being raised by wolves!"

"I'm behaving myself," Edward sighed.

"Good, and I do hope you're being a gentleman."

"Mom!"

"You teenagers and your hormones can be unpredictable!"

"That was one time!"

"All the same," Esme said, sighing as his hair sprang back into it's normal messy state, "you respect her boundaries and no means no. Got it?"

"Yes, now can I go?"

"Where are you off to?" Esme asked.

"I don't want Bella to wake up and I'm gone!"

Esme gave him a look. "A gentleman doesn't peep on a sleeping woman."

"I have to do something in between all of the sex," he said with a shrug, ducking as Esme swatted at him. "But in all seriousness, I feel at ease when I'm with her. I like to watch her dream."

Esme smiled and smoothed his hair gently. "You really love her don't you?"

Edward smiled.

---

When he made it back to Bella's room she was sitting awake. He felt his heart sink when he saw her cheeks were wet. He appeared at her side and brushed them with his finger.

"What's wrong love?"

"You're back?"

"I just went to change clothes, Esme ended up talking with me about laundry and my manners."

"I had the same nightmare again and when I woke up...I'm being really silly."

Edward pulled her to his chest and hugged her. "I'm sorry I left."

"You smell nice," she said with a soft sigh, "tide?"

"Hm? Oh, um yes, I believe so."

"Mom uses it. Charlie prefers the generic brand at the store. I miss the scent sometimes."

"Esme is all about the stain fighting power. What with Emmett getting into any mess he can. They played tag yesterday."

"How does that work?" Bella asked.

"One person is it and the others run," Edward said.

"No, I mean how does it work with vampires?"

"Pretty much the same, just a bigger field."

"I see," Bella said. Edward smiled, remembering some of the tales he heard while he was home.

"Apparently Jasper went to tag Carlisle and Carlisle dodged by running up a tree but he crashed into one of the branches and shattered it. Tore his shirt up and Esme wasn't pleased."

"She sounds like a typical mom."

"I suppose so," Edward said with a shrug. "She's the only one I can clearly remember."

Bella stood up and left his arms. She walked to the window and sighed. Edward grinned to himself. The stars were out and they were so beautiful. He crept up behind her and before she had a change to object or make a sound, she was on his back and he was running through the night.

"Edward! Slow down you'll hit something!" Bella cried, holding tighter around his neck.

"Nonsense!"

The night air felt so good on her sweaty skin. His hair tickled her cheek and his scent filled her nose. He smelled so wonderful. She kept her eyes shut tight and held him even tighter. When they finally stopped they were well out of Forks. The sky stretched above them and Bella was amazed. She had never seen so many stars before in her life.

"Oh...Edward..."

"When we lived up in Wisconsin, back when it was just the four of us, we would stay out late and watch the stars. Carlisle would tell us about the constellations and Esme would snuggle into him. That was where we found her. She was injured in Ashland."

"So it was you, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie? Is that right?"

Edward didn't answer. He held her hand tighter. Bella looked over at him, waiting for an answer but she knew she wasn't going to get one, not yet anyway.

"There was someone I lost a long time ago," he said, "before we found Rosie and the others."

"I'm sorry," Bella said quietly. Edward looked at her.

"I love you so much, Bella," he said, "you make me feel alive. Something I haven't felt in years. I'm smiling again because of you. I have a reason to keep living."

Bella moved closer to him. She reached up and kissed his lips softly. "It feels...strange."

"What does?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"It's like I came here so I could meet you."

"Fate has a funny way of dealing with things," he said with a crooked grin, "especially love."

Bella smiled and he spun her softly. He pulled her into his arms again and began to sway with her to the music of the sleeping forest. The rustling of the leaves and the whirl of the wind. It all moved in perfect harmony. He sang softly to her, twirling her and holding her. They danced until the sun came up and he carried her home, glittering dimly as the thin clouds began to form. By the time they were home, the thicker clouds had formed and he was back to normal.

"So do you spend your free time thinking of new ways to dazzle me?" Bella asked weakly as her knees trembled. Edward laughed and caught her as she lost her ability to stand.

"I do enjoy sweeping you off your feet," he said with a laugh. "You're the first human to ride me."

There was a silence, broken only by Bella's inability to fully keep in her giggles.

"What?" He asked. Then he thought for a moment. "Oh very mature Bella."

"I'm sorry," she snorted, "you just sounded so serious!"

"I don't mean ride like that! I mean...nevermind!"

Bella laughed and he carried her to bed where he pretended to pout, even when her arms locked around his waist and tugged uselessly. Quick as a flash he was behind her, and she was trapped in his iron arms, pressed against the soft mattress.

"Sweet Bella you shouldn't tease me," he purred. "My feelings are fragile."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Bella laughed. She turned her head and met his lips.

She turned in his lax hold and came closer. He pulled from the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Whatever am I going to do with you," he sighed dramatically.

---

Bella looked at the massive white house and felt her jaw drop. She heard Edward chuckle in the background but she still couldn't help it.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Not even a little bit."

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "They'll love you. I know it for sure."

"Are you sure they won't just think that to make you feel better?" she asked nervously. Edward barked a laugh and helped her out of the car. He held her hand tight, to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. Or at least, that's what he told himself. "Um...Edward...honey...you're crushing my fingers."

"Oh..." he looked down. Sure enough her fingers were smashed together and a little redder. He kissed them. "I'm sorry."

"Nervous?"

"A little," he admitted. "You're the first girl to meet my family."

It wasn't a lie. Carlisle had been the only one to really formally meet Emma. Edward looked over. Bella wasn't nervous about meeting a family of vampires but nervous about meeting his family in general, as if he was Mike or Tyler. The typical meet the parents jitters. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You'll be wonderful."

He opened the door for her and she stepped inside. He smiled when she looked around in amazement at the bright wide open room. He already knew where everybody was. Alice was upstairs, antsy and impatient as always and Jasper was calming her down in a way that only he could. Emmett and Rosalie were in the forest, arguing and then there were his parents. Bella noticed them as he did.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward said, "this is Bella."

"Hello Bella," Esme said with that warm and kind smile that Edward loved.

_She is certainly very lovely, Edward._ She mentally approved.

Edward was blown away by Bella. She interacted with his parents almost perfectly. She was nervous and he could hear it in her voice (as he was sure they could too) but she hid it well. Carlisle smiled at her as he had before when they met in the doctors office and Esme looked at her as if she was already planning their wedding. Edward was actually surprised when she wasn't.

That didn't mean Alice wasn't. Edward could hear the thoughts floating down the stairs. He decided that he was going to push her in the river if she didn't stop.

_You're no fun!_

Alice came down the stairs and quick as a flash Edward stuck his tongue out at her. She stuck hers out in return and Esme gave them both a look. Bella looked confused when she caught Esme's look and Edward laughed.

"Alice and I are just being siblings," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, he is my dopey brother," Alice agreed. "Oh Bella it's so wonderful to finally meet you! I had a vision that we'll be the best of friends!"

"I certainly hope so," Bella said with a smile.

"Oh this is wonderful! Edward finally has a girlfriend! Here we thought he was going to be a virgin forever!"

If he could have, Edward would have gone several shades of red.

"Now Alice," Carlisle said, "be nice to your brother."

"She raises a valid point," Emmett said as he came in. "So you're the girl that is keeping my bro up in knots! Who would have thought!"

"Hello, Emmett," Bella said with a smile.

_Bow chika wow wow_

Edward glared at his brother who was making a face at him while Bella said her greetings to Jasper.

"You are so immature!" Edward growled.

"Whatever bro," he laughed.

"Boys!"

"Sorry mom," they both muttered.

"You'll get used to it," Alice said with a smile, "so what kind of music do you like?"

"All kinds really," Bella said with a smile, eager for a distraction from the scolding she knew was coming. Esme started scolding them, too quickly for Bella to understand. "I like some classical and I like a lot of recent stuff. Except for rap."

"Oh I can't stand the stuff!"

"Well you know what they say, music is like candy, you have to throw away the rappers."

Alice laughed and Jasper snickered. Emmett looked over and glared at his sister.

"See, Em, you are the only one who likes it!"

Carlisle joined in when they laughed and Esme sighed. "You'd think you children were raised by wolves!"

"It's actually reassuring," Bella said.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"You seem so normal," She said. He smiled at her and Emmett made a noise, earning a swift glare from Edward.

They excused themselves and Edward held her hand. He took her up to his bedroom. He smiled when Bella seemed almost surprised. He watched her look around the room.

"Oh what a cute bear," Bella cooed.

"What?"

Crap. Edward had forgotten about the bear. Bella walked over and picked it up. "You still sleep with a teddy bear?" she teased.

"I don't sleep anymore," Edward said with a small laugh, "but it was mine as a child."

"Do you have a lot of things from your childhood?" Bella asked, sitting down. Edward shrugged.

"Just a few things I inherited," he said, sitting next to her. He sat the bear in his lap.

"You must have been pretty rough with it," Bella said, noticing the patches.

"A little, yes," he admitted. He put the bear aside and put his arm around her, effectively distracting her. She leaned against him and sighed. "I'm happy," he said softly, "to finally be able to share all of myself with someone. I can't begin to tell you how wonderful it feels to have you accept me. I suppose that's why I expect you to run away from me at any moment."

Bella didn't say anything. She touched his marble face gently. She was once again amazed by the beauty of his skin and how soft his hair was. She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Tell me something," she murmured, "something nobody else knows."

"I never liked peas."

"Seriously," Bella said, pushing his shoulder playfully.

"That's a little hard when everyone has such sensitive hearing," he said, "I promise though, one day I will tell you my deepest secret, when only you can hear."

"Ooh, it must be a good one."

"Mmm my siblings will never let me live it down."

"I'm going to die of anticipation!" Bella whined. Edward laughed as she playfully tackled him. He fell back against the soft leather and Bella was on top of him.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever set eyes on," he whispered, brushing some of her hair behind her ear, "and the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure to love."

Bella laid her head on his chest and smiled. "You're certainly charming."

"I do what I can," he murmured. "We're going to play baseball this evening. Come with me?"

"Vampires play baseball?"

"If there can be a winner and a loser, Emmett will make us play anything."

Bella laughed and nodded. "I would love to watch you play," she said with a smile.

"Let the games begin then."

TBC

Sorry the chapter had a kinda lame ending, but I didn't want to get into the next part then cut it off. Oh wells. Enjoy and review!


	6. Chapter 5

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to those who reviewed! You guys are so awesome!

Chapter 5,

_"Emma will you at least talk to me?" Edward asked._

_"I'm pregnant! How in the world did this happen?! You being so...you."_

_"Well, I have some theories, most of them involve usual birds and bees," Edward muttered. "Look, Emmy..."_

_"Don't call me that! I'm mad at you."_

_"I realize that," Edward said, perching on her dresser as she paced around her room, "and I promise that I am going to take responsibility here. You know I will."_

_"Oh what? You'll go back and change time? I wouldn't be surprised if you could."_

_"Sorry, no. I'll take care of you and the baby. We can be happy."_

_"I can't be anything with you!"_

_"You could when you thought I was human," Edward reminded her._

_"Yes, that's because I thought you were human!" Emma snapped. She put her hand to her head and sighed. "Look, Edward, this isn't going to work."_

_Edward slid down effortlessly and took her hand. "I'm still the same person I've always been. Why can't you see that? I mean that would be like me rejecting you because I learned that you're part French."_

_"Being part French isn't the same as being a monster!"_

_"Clearly you haven't met Carlisle," Edward sighed. Emma gave him a strange look like she didn't understand his little joke. "Nevermind. We're still the same as we were. Nothing has changed except for now you know a part of me that few others know and we are going to have a baby."_

_"No, I'm going to have a baby. You don't have to do anything besides watch this thing grow and kill me!"_

_"I think you're being a little dramatic."_

_"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I'M BEING, EDWARD!"_

_Edward bit his tongue. He wanted to yell back but didn't. She hated him enough as it was. He hated himself enough as it was._

Warm fingertips pulled him from his thoughts. He looked down and saw that Bella was lazily tracing the outline of his jaw and his lips. He smiled and kissed her fingertip. "Keep that up and I might just eat it."

Bella laughed and continued to play with his lip. Sure enough Edward's lips wrapped around her finger, forming a shield between her skin and his teeth, and Bella looked surprised. "I can't believe you actually did!"

She pulled her hand back.

"And that was a very bad idea," he muttered, "now I've got your taste in my mouth."

"I could go shower if..."

"Silly Bella you know how sweet you are to me," he murmured.

"Do you need me to leave?" she asked, her eyes hoped no. He shook his head.

"No, I'm fine," he said, "I brought this upon myself. But I'll leave if I feel it's too great. Besides, it would be awkward to ask you to leave your own room."

Bella stayed still anyway, to prevent anymore temptation. He was thankful for that. She saw so deliciously sweet. Her taste coated his tongue and burned his throat. He kissed her forehead and stood up. "I have to go anyway, I'll be right back okay."

Better to be safe than sorry. He left in a hurry to get Emmett's jeep. He gulped some fresh air and soon her sweet flavor was fading.

"Hey there Edward," Carlisle said as he came home, "what's up?"

"Oh you know, doing stupid things," Edward sighed, sifting through the bowl of keys by the garage door. Carlisle stiffened. "Nothing that serious. Bella and I were playing and she was brushing her fingertip over my jaw and lips and I told her if she didn't stop I would eat it. You know, as a joke, well I didn't eat her finger but I pretended to and got her taste stuck in my mouth."

Carlisle laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Ah Edward you keep me young."

"And here I was thinking it was the vampireism that did that."

Carlisle laughed again.

"I was just thinking about Emma earlier. I tried to remind her that she was overreacting to finding out what I was."

"It was for the best, son, you know that," Carlisle said gently.

"Yeah, now. But I remember saying it was like me overreacting to finding out she was French and she said being French and a monster are two different things. I just remember laughing to myself and saying 'Clearly you haven't met Carlisle.'"

"I knew there was something off about her," Carlisle sniffed.

_Bloody baguette tossers_

Edward laughed and Carlisle grinned. "I really don't like the French. They started every war we were in with them."

"I'm sure they did."

"Load of buggers."

"Down Carlisle," Edward teased. Grabbing Emmett's keys. "Anyway I was just noticing how different it was with Bella. How she laughs at silly comments like that."

"That's wonderful. I'm really glad you found someone special, Edward. Now go and get her so we can start playing!"

Edward laughed and got into the huge jeep. Esme sighed and hugged Carlisle from behind. "My mother was French."

"We can't all be perfect I suppose. Ow!"

Esme pushed him and laughed as she walked by.

---

Edward stopped running but he didn't let Bella off of his back. He loved the way her arms felt around his neck and how warm she was on his back. "Are you still dizzy?" he asked.

"A little," Bella sighed, "you know I get motion sickness."

"And you know you should just close your eyes," Edward said with a laugh. Bella gave him a look and he laughed. She put her hands on his head. "What are you doing?"

"Revenge!"

"What...ah!" he yelped as Bella rubbed her hands furiously through his hair in every direction. "You messed up my hair!"

"Haha! Yipe!" she was on her feet in front of him and his hands were returning the gesture. Bella wasn't having that, she reached up and mussed his hair more. When he stopped he looked at her, with her long hair sticking up and looking quite like a haystack he started to laugh. Bella couldn't help it either. He looked like a tornado had hit his head. She reached up and kissed him lightly.

"Come on," Edward laughed, picking her up and running the rest of the way.

When they arrived at the field Esme was the first one to notice. She looked over at Edward and groaned. He set Bella down and ran as Esme tried to attack him with her fingers in an attempt to straiten his hair.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY! CRAZY WOMAN!"

"You're on your own there bud," Carlisle called.

"CRAZY WOMAN IS ATTACKING ME! ACK!"

Bella laughed as Esme and Edward came into view. Esme was sitting on top of Edward, smoothing his hair with her hands. Emmett was rolling with laughter as Edward struggled and Jasper was holding his sides laughing. Bella laughed until someone came up behind her, roughly messed her hair up and then she saw something blue bobbing on her head.

She was surprised to see Carlisle and Alice, grinning beside her. Edward looked up and burst out laughing. "Bella! You look hilarious!"

She reached up and took the balloon off of her head (wondering where they got a balloon) and grinned. She ran up to Edward and touched him, laughing when she heard a small shock. Edward grabbed her and hugged her tight. "I love you and your messy hair."

Bella smiled and reached up to rumple his hair again.

---

"Safe!" Esme called as Jasper slid into home, knocking Emmett over.

"That's a crap call!"

"That's my call and I'm sticking to it!" Esme declared.

"Aw shit."

"Watch your language young man!" Esme scolded. Emmett made a face and Jasper stuck his tongue out at him.

The teams switched. Edward was up to bat. Alice threw the ball and Edward missed. "Oh come on my mother could hit that and she's six feet under!" Alice complained. She wound up to pitch again.

He didn't even swing the bat this time. His eyes were like saucers and his mouth was hanging open ever so slightly. He suddenly regained himself. He let out a snarl and hit Emmett with the bat.

"Hey! Hey boys! Stop!"

"THAT IS JUST WRONG!"

"Worked though! Ow!" Emmett laughed as Edward hit him with the bat again.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Oh shit!"

The two boys disappeared. Jasper was on the ground laughing and Alice was grinning. "RUN FASTER EMMETT HE IS GONNA RIP YOUR ARM OFF!"

"NAH! EDDIE CAN'T...OW DAMMIT!"

"BOYS!" Esme called loudly. Edward grumbled and got off of Emmett. "Emmett play nice and Edward whatever it was let it go."

"I'm out for a bit," Edward growled. He came over and brought Bella protectively into his arms.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"Emmett imagined what would have happened if you had said yes when Mike asked you to the dance and then made out with you."

"Oh Emmett that's just wrong!"

"Thank you!"

"You should have chosen Tyler instead!"

Edward growled and Emmett burst out laughing. Esme went up to bat and smashed the ball clear into the distance. She was just rounding second and coming onto third when Carlisle stopped her. She toppled over him and he tagged her with the ball. He kissed the top of her head and tossed the ball back to Alice.

"Better luck next time sweetie," he teased. Rosalie took her turn at the plate and Alice was about to pitch when she froze. Her face went blank and Jasper was at her side immediately.

"What is it? What do you see?" he asked.

Alice shook her head, "visitors. They'll be here in a few minutes. They're curious."

Edward drew closer to Bella. "Couldn't you have seen them earlier?"

"No, it's like they just appeared out of thin air. It was strange. I couldn't see them and then pop there they were. It must have been a sudden decision."

"Maybe," Edward agreed. All the same his arm locked around her shoulders. He had a bad feeling that something really horrible was about to happen. He looked over at Alice.

_Don't run Edward, that will only make it worse. This is going to be big._

Edward stood still. His arms were like a vice around Bella. He saw three figures emerge from the forest. He shook his head. He could see them again. The cloaked figures. Tiny fingers closing around his shirt.

"Hold onto me Kel," he breathed. Bella looked up at him. It sounded like he said Kel, maybe he just said Bell. Either way she nodded. Carlisle spoke to the leader in a calm and friendly voice. Edward was focused on the other. The wild woman didn't bother him in the least but he wasn't going to let his guard down around her regardless.

"I am Laurent, and this is James and Victoria," Laurent said civilly.

_French bastard _Edward tried not to laugh as he heard Carlisle's mental note.

"This is my family. Is it just the three of you then?" Carlisle asked.

"It would seem so yes, our fourth just left."

Edward tensed further. Another nomad vampire near Forks. Near Bella.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Carlisle said.

"I say good riddance," Victoria snarled, "annoying little pest."

"Oh he was alright," James said, "twitchy little thing."

_What a delicious snack _James thought as the wind blew softly.

That was it. His arms locked around Bella's shoulders and her waist. He sprang back into the trees and ran. Bella tightened her arms around his shoulders. "Edward...!"

"Not again," he murmured. He kept running. He wouldn't lose her.

He reached the security of the big white house. His family arrived shortly after. Carlisle gave Edward a strange confused look.

"Whoa, Edward, calm down," Jasper said, "you're about to break."

_Let go, Edward, before you hurt her. She isn't as strong as Kellan. You're about to crush her torso._ Carlisle thought in his calm mental tone.

Edward lightened his grip on Bella. Esme took her to change clothes and sure enough when they came back down he could see traces of bruising on her arms where he had held her so tight.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I just was so scared that something might happen."

"Something will happen," Laurent said grimly, "I'm sorry to have brought this upon you and your family."

"Can he be stopped?"

"Only when he is killed. The hunt is his obsession."

Edward didn't stay to listen. He pulled Bella away and up to his room. He sat her down and put his hand lightly on her arms, an instant ice pack. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he said quietly.

"What's going on?" Bella asked. "I thought you would need to listen to him."

"I can hear his thoughts," he said quietly, "I need to be alone with you for just a moment."

Bella nodded and let him have a moment to just look at her. To take in everything he could and pretend that everything was okay. His icy fingers touched her face and traced down her shoulder to her hand.

"You are my life," he murmured, "and I will do whatever it takes to make you safe again."

Bella threw her arms around his neck and held tight. "Just make sure you come home safe to me."

"I'll always return."

---

Edward was jittery. It was odd, since as a vampire he was usually very still. But he sat on the plane, looking out the window with a twitch in his foot. His thumb found it's way to his mouth as it did when he had been nervous as a human. He chewed on the tip of his thumb and once again looked into the minds of the pilots to see how much farther. He should have never let Bella out of his sight. It was way too dangerous. How could he be so stupid?! How could he possibly even begin to let her into his life if he couldn't even protect her at the first sign of trouble!

_Some boyfriend I am_ he thought bitterly as he nibbled on his thumb. How could he let this happen? Was playing baseball worth it? Why did everything he touch become ruined? He was no use to anyone as a boyfriend or a father.

He closed his eyes. It wasn't Bella's face he saw but his son's. His sweet little boy whose only crime was being born the way he was. That wasn't even his, it was his father's. Edward put his head in his hands. He should have thought about it. He should have known that something could happen. His mother had raised him to not even touch a woman until after they were married. For crying out loud she had him terrified of touching _himself_ until after marriage or at all!

He was doomed to be alone. Edward decided that when he looked out of the window before shutting the shades. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands again. If she was going to be safe it couldn't be with him. He would have to find the strength somewhere.

---

"Very visually dynamic," James purred. Bella fell against the mirrored wall and held her bleeding arm. She looked over when the door opened. James looked over as well. "Oh, it's you."

Bella couldn't see who it was. Whoever it was wore a dark blue hoodie with the hood up over his face, casting a shadow over his eyes and nose. Bella swallowed hard.

"Picking on humans again?" he asked.

"If you're good I might just share. I'm making a little video. Here."

He tossed the camera and the other man caught it with one pale hand. Bella swallowed hard. Another vampire. Standing against one was hard enough what was she supposed to do about two?!

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Edward won't be able to resist coming after me when he sees what I'll do to you."

Bella took her eyes off of the other vampire and looked at James. She swallowed hard as he touched her cheek. "You're so warm."

Bella felt James slip his cold hand down her throat. She stiffened as his hand continued down her chest and lingered. "Edward will never..."

"When he sees what I'll do..." James stopped when a strong hand gripped his wrist. He looked over, annoyed. Bella looked over as well and said piercing green eyes from the shadows of the hood.

"If you touch her with your disgusting hands you'll be very sorry," he growled.

"Make up your mind," James snarled, "are you with me or against me?"

"I'll stand by and let you have your ridiculous diet, but I refuse to stand by and let you do what you are thinking about doing to that girl."

"If you don't have the courage to do it then that's fine," James sneered, "you're such a child. Now hold that camera still."

Bella winced as the man crushed it in his hand. It had been a present from Phil to her mother on their first Christmas. She didn't have enough time to be worried about that. James was snarling at who she assumed was the fourth member of their party. He threw her to the ground and turned to the hooded vampire.

She didn't know what to think about the stranger. His hand slipped back into the large pocket on his front and his posture shifted. He looked like he was no match for James. His build was slight and he was average height. But he was confident, that much was sure.

James lunged for him and he jumped up, landing behind James and kicked him in the back. James lurched forward and growled. He whirled around and the other man was behind him again. Another kick. Bella winced and slipped away. James wasn't having that.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" he yelled. He grabbed Bella and crushed her leg with his free hand. She screamed and James let her go when he was thrown away. He kicked the other boy back and he hit the mirrored wall hard. He slumped to his feet in a shower of glass shards and his hood slipped. He looked at James with ferocious eyes under a shock of red hair. James laughed. He grabbed Bella's hand.

"Just remember, kid, you did this."

He sank his teeth into Bella's soft skin. He pulled out before his tongue touched her blood. Bella screamed and the other vampire screamed in anger. James was at him again, holding his neck.

"You don't want me to hurt her?" James purred. "What are you going to do about it kid?" James grabbed the boy's head and slammed it back against the wall. "You try to talk tough but when it comes down to it you're just a useless weakling who can only plan an attack, and fail to carry it out."

"It doesn't take very much strength to kill you," he snarled. His feet pushed James back and he pushed off of the wall. He landed on James's chest and grabbed his head. He violently twisted and his head came off. He reached into James's pocket and pulled out a stolen lighter. He took chunks of the floor boards and set them on fire. He threw body parts into the fire and turned to Bella.

She backed away from him.

"I won't hurt you," he said gently.

Bella couldn't speak. She was in too much pain. Her hand felt like it was on fire. The boy came up to her. She was sure it was Edward. He looked at her with sweet and kind eyes. He took her hand and she fought even though she knew it was useless. He put his lips to the bite and began to suck out the venom.

He pulled back, coughing and sputtering.

"Well, what have we here?"

Bella looked over weakly. She saw three mysterious figures. The boy jumped to his feet. The fire was still burning in her hand. The venom was still in her. She could see the leader pull down his hood. He had long silky black hair and blazing red eyes in papery white skin. Bella felt fear rush through her just by the sight of him. He was like something out of a vampire story.

"Not a very good idea, hiding out with a wanted vampire, Kel."

"I had no idea..." Kel said, backing away.

"Of course you didn't, now who is your delightful friend? Sucking the venom out? You know how you react to that."

"She has no reason to suffer..."

"Let the venom spread and she'll live," the leader said with a twisted smile. "Now, you'll pay for running away."

"L-leave him alone!" Bella said in her boldest voice. It was weak and feeble and probably couldn't be heard very well by anyone but a vampire. They all looked at her. The dark haired leader grinned and came up to her.

"Just lay there and become a good little vampire," he said, "or would you rather I kill you? It is your choice."

Bella tried to proper herself up but she was shaky. Her leg was screaming in pain with every small movement and the blood was hot on her neck. But the stranger...Kel...tried to help her.

"Lay back down and stop being so uppity. You two get him, I'll be along in a moment."

Bella saw the other two shadows descend on the smaller one and the dark haired man came up to her. He knelt down and touched her cheek with one papery finger. "Interesting," he murmured. "Now, if you want to continue living I'd suggest you behave yourself. You seem like an interesting young lady and I'll be anxious to see how you handle being a newborn."

They left and Bella was alone. She writhed in pain and it wasn't long before she felt icy hand on her. Vice like hands held her head and she could hear voices. She saw Alice holding her leg firm and Carlisle above her working on the injury on her head.

"You have to Edward, you only have a matter of seconds before it's too late!"

"CARLISLE I CAN'T!" Edward yelled. "You keep telling me that I can but I can't! I won't kill her too!"

"Edward it's now or never," Carlisle said firmly. "If you love her you will do what you know is right."

Edward looked at Bella with pain in his eyes. What if he couldn't stop? He saw Emma's face in his mind. He took Bella's hand. Her blood called to him a hundred times more than anyone else. He kissed her forehead before putting his lips to her hand. The taste was like an explosion in his mouth. Thick and sweet blood ran over his tongue with the tangy venom.

The monster inside of him screamed and came to life, relishing in the satisfaction of victory. What the vampire in him had been fighting for months to have was now his. Edward could see the other half of him. The human half, the part that was good and gentle. The part of him that screamed for Bella's life.

_STOP! STOP PLEASE I LOVE HER!_

_She's so delicious! Better than she smells! Finally I have what I want! She's as delicious as I imagined. Soon the venom will be gone and her blood will be pure._

_NO! NO PLEASE!_

"Edward her blood is clean," Carlisle said, "Edward stop! You're killing her!"

Edward jerked. The two halves were at war with each other. He squeezed his eyes shut.

_Edward, please, stop it. You're stronger than that. You're stronger than the vampire within you. Think of her, how much you love her._

Edward saw Bella's face in his mind. Her beautiful eyes and soft smile. He remembered the way his lips felt against hers. They were in the forest together. She was on his back ruffling his hair and laughing. He was happier than he had been in years. He wouldn't take her away like this. He loved her more than anything in the world.

The monster in him screamed in anguish as he pulled his lips away from her scorching skin. She was pale and weak but alive. He touched her face softly.

"Bella," he whispered, "is the fire gone?"

"Yes," Bella whispered. "I'm so tired."

"You can sleep now," Edward whispered. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her gently. Carlisle took a few last checks on her head and as he pulled away she grabbed his hand.

"Save him," Bella begged in a weak voice, "they're going to hurt him."

"Who, Bella?" Carlisle asked. Bella didn't answer. By this time unconsciousness had settled. Edward walked smoothly with her in his arms.

TBC

Sorry it took so long. I've been working a lot on In my hands. Enjoy and review!


	7. Chapter 6

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 6,

"Bella," Edward said as he helped her walk out of the hospital to where Charlie was waiting with the rental car. "When you told Carlisle to save him. Who was he and what was going on?"

"I don't know exactly," Bella said, "he was a friend of James. Well, they knew each other. James was going to...he was making a video to show you after he killed me so that you would avenge me."

"What did he do?" Edward asked, his voice was stiff.

"Nothing very bad I mean after what he did...anyway this boy fought him off. He knew that James wanted to do something...more..."

"More? Like..."

"I don't want to know," Bella moaned. "Anyway three other vampires came in after the young boy killed James. I think he was on the run."

"What did these other vampires look like?" Edward asked.

"They wore cloaks. I didn't see the other two. But the leader had black hair and papery skin."

"That sounds like Aro," Carlisle said, "I'm sorry Bella but if the Volturi is after him then he is probably already dead."

Bella looked sadly ahead. He had been so kind to her. She remembered the terrified look in his eyes. "Oh."

"Don't be sad..."

"Because of me he stuck around so long," Bella said, "he stayed to suck the venom out even though it made him sick. If James hadn't known him I would have been sure that it was you. Except his eyes..."

"What about them?" Carlisle asked, holding the door for them.

"They had color," she said, "vivid green."

Edward looked at Carlisle. He didn't say anything as Charlie came up to bring Bella to the car. He gave Edward a dark look but it faded when he looked at Carlisle.

"Thank you so much for your help, Dr. Cullen," Charlie said, "if you hadn't gotten to Bella so quickly...I don't want to think about that."

"It was nothing, Chief Swan," Carlisle said, "I'm happy I could help. I was actually more worried about Edward! I thought he was going to have a heart attack!"

"Let's go sweetie," Charlie said. "Our plane will leave soon. Thank you again Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle nodded and they waved as the two drove off. Carlisle turned to Edward and tried to hide his amusement.

"Looks like you'll have some complications," he said.

"He freaking hates me!" Edward moaned. "I'm almost glad I can't read his thoughts!"

"Him too?" Carlisle asked. Edward nodded.

"I got the tone of his thoughts, he's not as mute as Bella, but still."

"Hm. Well, shall we?"

Edward nodded and they walked into the parking garage to Carlisle's car. Carlisle pulled out onto the road and within moments they were on the interstate and driving home. Edward watched the scenery rush by him, his head was spinning.

"So what do you make of it?" Carlisle asked. Edward was a little surprised when Carlisle verbalized the question. Usually their conversations were half mental.

"What exactly?"

"You know what," Carlisle said.

Edward sighed. "I don't know. I mean do I want to get my hopes up?"

"You have a point," Carlisle said, "but think about what Bella said. The boy had vivid green eyes and he was a vampire."

"She didn't say..."

"He was strong enough to kill James he had to be a vampire."

Edward sighed and closed his eyes. Could it be his son? Was Kellan really alive? How could that be? Aro had him killed. But...what if he hadn't? Wasn't Aro obsessed with collecting unique vampires? So what could be more unique then a half human vampire child? Was it possible that Aro kept the boy alive?

"I don't want to believe it," Edward murmured, "because I don't want to go through the same pain when it turns out to be fake."

Carlisle looked over at Edward he reached over and put his hand on his shoulder. Edward didn't look at him. Instead his attention was on his wrist and the scar that remained.

---

Edward was distracted. Bella came back after her shower and he didn't move. He was staring out the window at the sky. Figuring that he was giving her privacy, Bella went to her dresser. She shifted so that the towel was held tighter around her torso by her arms so she could get her pajamas. She was surprised when they were on her bed where Edward was sitting. She went over and grabbed them from her bed. She sighed and turned to go change. One foot caught on the other and she fell to the ground with a crash.

"You okay?!" Charlie called up.

"Fine!" Bella called back.

The noise jerked Edward from his thoughts. He turned quickly and rushed to her side. "Bella, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just clumsy," she mumbled. She turned and propped herself up with her arms. Unfortunately, the towel didn't have the clinging abilities she had hoped for. As she turned the towel slipped down her body and rested around her waist, exposing her breasts to her vampire.

Edward was sure that if he could blush, his cheeks would be flaming right now. Not only because she was naked but because he hadn't been able to keep her from hurting herself. She had a small cut on her hand from the fall. Edward zipped to her desk and grabbed a tissue. He came back and pressed it to her hand. Pressure to stop the bleeding. It was amazing that, even though his throat was on fire and his will was slipping, he was able to keep his head.

"If you have to go I'll understand," she mumbled. Edward laughed and kissed her hand. A mistake because his throat erupted into flames and her scent filled him with desire.

Though maybe the desire wasn't just from her scent but because she was still half naked before him. Even though her scent was more overpowering than usual when she was in just a towel as there was very little blocking it. She held the towel to her chest with one hand but he had seen her. The soft curves of her breast and the subtle pink of her nipples. Flawless and perfect. A single freckle was on the pale skin just to the side of the pale peak.

"I...um...I have to...um..."

"Yes, clothes," Edward murmured.

Bella nodded. Edward lifted her and her arms gently curled around his neck. He kissed her gently. "Edward...I..."

Edward kissed her. Her arms curled around his neck and he didn't stop her. Her heart raced and her cheeks warmed with her blush. Edward felt a groan bubble in his chest as one of her hands buried in his hair. He swept her into his arms and the next thing she knew they were laying on her bed. Her warm hand cupped around his firm neck and his lips left hers to trace her jaw.

"Bella," he murmured as he kissed down her neck.

"Edward," she whispered into his hair. "Touch me...please..."

He didn't want to stop. Her body was so soft and so warm. One icy hand brushed over her soft breast. Bella's breath caught in her throat and her back arched. Edward smiled against her skin. Bella's hand slipped numbly under his shirt. He hissed in surprise and pleasure. He peeled his shirt off and continued kissing her. He enjoyed the feeling of her warm and delicate fingers on his chest. It was like perfect marble.

Edward wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Bella shifted her body. Edward felt the warmth radiate from her groin and his own reaction to it. He shifted to remove the now uncomfortable denim and cotton. Bella felt the sudden cold against her body and gasped. It was a sensation she didn't expect to enjoy. Her skin burned against his naked sex. She was so warm and inviting.

"Edward..." she whispered. He stroked her hair softly and kissed her yet again. He sat back and looked at her. He pushed what little of the towel was still on her. Without the last thin piece of fabric, the full force of her heat and scent hit him.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. He touched her between her legs and it felt like touching fire. She was ready and willing. He looked at her. She sat up and kissed him. "Lay back love," he murmured.

Bella wanted to. She desperately wanted to. But her body locked. "Edward..."

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I-I don't have any...any..."

"Any what?" Edward asked curiously.

"You know," she mumbled. He tilted his head curiously.

"I don't...actually."

"C-condoms."

"Con...oh yes..."

"I don't know if it is possible to get pregnant from sex with a vampire but I know for sure that at seventeen I'm much too young...Edward?"

Edward had zoned out. Pregnant? The simple word hit him like a ton of bricks. Pregnant.

"I'm so stupid..." he growled to himself. Bella didn't get a chance to say a word before he was gone. Bella looked confused. His clothes were still on her floor. Not only was he gone. But he was completely naked. Was he going to get protection? She hoped so. She was very turned on and it was making her ache. She wanted him so badly. She fell against her pillow, almost breathless. Her heart was still racing.

---

When Edward came back Bella was asleep. She was wrapped in the sheet, still naked and there were tears on her cheeks. He felt bad. He made her cry. She woke up when he came back. She had to admit there was something nice about waking up to seeing him naked. She turned on her lamp and he sat down.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Oh...well...are you going to finish what you started?" she asked.

"I shouldn't have started anything," he moaned, burying his face in his hands, "I'm a horrible monster Bella."

"You seduced your all too willing girlfriend," Bella reminded him. Edward nodded and pulled his pants on. He dressed her and kissed her forehead.

"I was irresponsible, Bella, and I hope you can forgive me."

"How..."

Edward sat beside her and took her hand. "Unprotected sex with a vampire that can easily crush you if things get out of hand as well as get you pregnant which will lead to even more life ruining. Yes, very responsible of me."

"We can get protection and I trust your control."

"Bella," Edward sighed. He laid back with her and looked up at her ceiling. "I can't."

"I'm sorry I pushed you."

"No it isn't you," Edward groaned into her pillow. "Bella I haven't been completely open with you."

"You haven't?" Bella asked, turning to face him completely.

"I have never told my siblings about this," he said, "it is the only secret I keep with Carlisle and Esme. I wasn't going to tell you but it's been bothering me since Phoenix."

Bella was silent and still, waiting for him to continue. She was sure that if he could, he would be sobbing now. His voice held the pain and anguish hers did when she was about to cry. His eyes met hers, there was so much pain in the liquid gold.

"I was in love," he said quietly. It was more of an admittance than anything, as if it had been a crime.

"Love?" Bella asked. Who could it have been? A beautiful vampire perhaps?

"Her name was Emma," he continued, "I met her a few years after I became a vampire. She was lovely, but not nearly as beautiful as you. My love for her was never as strong as it is for you."

Bella didn't want to say anything because she knew anything she said would betray her jealousy. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. Unless he was in love with her now.

"We loved each other," Edward said quietly, "I adored her and one night things got carried away, much like tonight. She saw me in the light just days after. She was surprised. She asked questions and I trusted her with the truth. I told her what I was."

"You must have felt so relieved," Bella murmured.

"She told me I was a monster," Edward whispered sadly, "then she found out she was pregnant. Pregnancy with a vampire's child takes a month or so. During that month and few weeks I spent every day with her trying to convince her that I loved her and everything would be okay. Because I did, Bella, I did love her. I loved her and I loved the baby. I could hear his thoughts you see, he felt bad for causing his mother pain but he loved her dearly."

Bella didn't say anything. He was squeezing her hand tighter now. He would be crying if he could.

"She said I was a monster with no heart or soul. She was right. If I had a heart and soul...I would have released her from her pain. I was selfish Bella. I not only condemned one life but two. I should have gotten rid of that child. They both suffered because of me!"

"Edward, stop," Bella said firmly.

"No, Bella, I need to feel this way. I need to keep telling myself what I am because when I'm with you I get this delusion that I'm a decent person."

"No, Edward, you are...but you're crushing my fingers."

Edward glanced down. Sure enough her fingers were bruising. He brought them to his lips.

"Sorry," Edward mumbled. "See what I mean? (Bella rolled her eyes) Anyway, a human carrying a child with the strength from a vampire...she almost died in the pregnancy. When he was born her spine broke. She was dying. I tried to save her. I bit her and...I...I..."

Bella knew the answer but he had to say it. For both of them he had to say it. She waited for him.

"I killed her."

Her heart was racing. He killed her. Edward wondered if this was what would scare her away from him. He withdrew from her but she came to him. She kissed his forehead.

"You said yourself, only Carlisle has the ability to control the urge."

"Why don't you hate me?" Edward asked. He was angry. Bella withdrew. "Why don't you hate me for what I did?! I am a monster! I killed her!"

"Edward stop it," Bella said firmly. "Please, stop this I hate it when you're like this."

Edward sighed and closed his eyes. Bella touched his cheek gently and kissed him and she waited for him to calm down again. She didn't have to wait long. "The baby lived."

"I'm so happy to hear that," Bella said.

"He was my everything. I couldn't believe it. For some reason I was able to be happy. I loved him so much Bella. My own son. He could have passed as my human twin."

"Do you still see him?" Bella asked.

Edward looked sadly at her. "They came and killed him. The Volturi. They came one afternoon when he was only a few months, though he could have passed as a toddler or a child by then, and took him. Do you see this?" he asked, showing her his wrist. Bella could see the faint line and nodded. "I struggled so hard against the ones holding me that I tore my own hand off. Kellan was my boy and I didn't save him. I killed his mother and more or less him too."

Bella didn't know what to say. She pulled him closer to her. She held his head to her chest and smoothed his hair softly. He sobbed dryly into her and held her tight. "I don't deserve you," he sobbed, "Bella you're so good to me and I have brought you only pain."

"Edward please," she pleaded, "please forgive yourself! Emma may have thought you were a monster but I don't, and I'm sure your son didn't."

Edward shook his head. They sat like that for almost an hour. Finally he was calm.

"I'm sure he loved you," Bella assured him.

Edward pulled away from her. He disappeared and within two minutes he was back. He sat on her bed and put his special box between them. Bella opened it and saw the paper hearts. She looked at the childish writing.

"To daddy, love Kellan."

"He made that on the day he died," Edward said quietly. "We sat together in a meadow in the sunlight."

Bella put the paper heart aside and looked at the other things in the box. Drawings that were sloppy and childish were in there with photographs. Bella took one out. She looked at the picture. Carlisle, Esme and Edward were frozen in their own ages but with each picture, the little boy in Edward's arms grew. Bella could see a lot of his father in the little face.

"What made you think of him?" Bella asked.

"When you asked Carlisle to save someone," Edward said quietly, "I don't want to believe...I can't...I won't raise my hopes only to have them crushed."

"The boy looked just like you, Edward," Bella said, "with vivid green eyes. The Volturi called him Kel."

Edward was silent. He looked at the picture again. Kellan's bright face beamed up at him. He could still remember the way his boy fit in his arms as he slept or played. Edward remembered holding him all night long, lost in the visions of his dreams and the beauty of his little face. Kellan had been his joy. His everything. He laughed humorlessly at the irony.

"What?" Bella asked.

"He was everything to me," Edward murmured. "I suppose that's what happens when you make something everything, when it's gone you have nothing."

"Edward..."

"I didn't smile much before you," he said, "I had nothing to smile about. That was why I was so afraid when I realized how I felt for you."

"So that's why you stopped," Bella murmured. Edward nodded.

"I'm not ready to take that chance even if we are protected," he said softly, "this has nothing to do with you. I am a much in lust with you as I am in love," he said. "I am a man after all."

"If I got pregnant, they would come. The Volturi."

Edward nodded. "I can't do that to you. If you were in danger during the pregnancy I would have the control to bite and change you. I could resist your blood. But I couldn't risk those monsters coming. I can't go through that again nor can I wish it on you. It would be harder for you because it would be raw, but not only that you would have loved the baby and protected it in a way I could never. You would have felt it grow and bonded more."

"I can't imagine," Bella murmured, "Edward if I could change it I would. I wish I could take away the pain."

"When I was on the plane I knew this would happen," he sighed.

"What?"

"That I would come to the point where I knew I should leave you for your own good, for your own safety, but I would be too lost in you and too weak to go."

"Then don't," Bella said as if the answer was obvious. "Don't ever leave me."

Edward smiled and rolled onto his back. "You make it sound so easy."

Bella crawled on top of him and straddled his hips. "It is easy," she said. "Just don't leave me."

The sun was poking out. Bella hadn't realized that it was already dawn. She looked down and saw a ray of light cross Edward's diamond face. She was still naked but the last thing he could think of was sex. In the morning light he saw all of her. The beautiful shape of her breasts and the supple curve of her body. She had freckles on her stomach too and a few dark hairs on her belly button. He smiled and poked her stomach. She giggled softly. His eyes traveled further, memorizing every part of her, even the messy tangle of hair between her legs. He didn't expect to like that she wasn't into the whole trimming or waxing thing. She was natural. She was flawed and beautiful.

"Hold still," Bella murmured.

He became a statue and she laughed softly. Nobody could hold still like Edward.

"Okay breathe," she said, "I didn't mean so literally."

He smiled but kept his eyes closed. She traced his face and his neck. She knew how much he enjoyed it. But this time she was able to trace the soft dips and lines of his torso. Her thin fingers brushed between his pectoral muscles and over each of his nipples which were a shade or two darker. She smiled when she saw faint dark spots sprinkled here and there. Her finger lingered on one.

"Freckles," he told her. "Not everything is snowy white."

She felt better seeing the freckles. It reminded her that he was once human. She moved off of him and looked at his abs. There was a dusting of bronze hair on his chest and a slight trail that lead her from his navel south. She followed it with one careful finger and he smiled.

"Keep that up and I'll end up ravishing you again," he teased.

"You would need it more than I do," she teased back.

"Says the virgin."

"Keep that up and I'll have to punish you."

Edward laughed. Bella's finger traced the line of his jeans and he smiled. He took her hand carefully. "I can't get too excited. I'll end up doing something we'd both regret."

"You and your control," she sighed. He grinned.

"I know, I'm such a cad."

She kissed the tip of his nose and he responded by kissing her lips. "I'm going to pass out during biology!"

"It'll be sunny," he said. "So here is what you'll do."

He didn't say anything more but tucked her in. He held his cheek to hers and his hands on hands covered her face. After a few moments of that he let her go. He disappeared behind her bed and a moment later Charlie came in announcing the time.

"Bells, wake up or you'll be late."

"Nnng," Bella moaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't feel good," she mumbled. "I'm so cold."

"Chills?" Charlie wondered aloud. He came over and put his hand on her forehead. Sure enough she was cool to the touch. "Wow Bells you don't look like you feel well at all. Alright, well I'll call the school. You stay in bed and get plenty of rest and relaxation. I'll be late coming home today but I'll call. Keep your cell with you. Oh I wish I could get back over lunch to bring you some soup. I'll be in Seattle for a conference. Some new security plan or something, I don't know but it's all the surrounding chiefs..."

Just then Bella's phone buzzed. She reached over and grabbed it.

_Alice and I have a doctors appointment today at eleven so we won't be in class. We should be done by noon. Let me know if you need anything._

Bella was surprised.

"Who is it?" Charlie asked.

"Edward," she answered, "he and Alice have a doctors appointment and won't be in school."

"Hm," Charlie thought. Her phone buzzed again.

_Esme is making her homemade soup and wants to know if you'd like some_

"Esme is making homemade soup and wants me to have some. She can bring it over if you'd like."

She could see the plan formulating in Charlie's head. He would be able to ensure that she would be nourished and not miss work that he needed to catch up on. Edward was a genius.

"Tell her that's fine. Can you have Edward ask her to check in on you if she has time? I hate to bother her but I don't know what else I can do."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Bella said weakly. "Now really, dad, you'll be late. You worry about me too much."

Charlie nodded. He patted her forehead and left. She heard his cruiser and Edward was at her side instantly.

"And that is how you play hooky," he said with a smile. Bella smiled and Edward jumped up. He rushed around, gathering clothes for her and brought them back. Bella felt like he was trying to make up for something. Calling off the sex maybe, or for just being so emo. Either way Bella didn't mind when he dressed her. Nobody could make dressing look sexy like Edward. He hesitated however when there was a package on her dresser from Alice. "What's this?" he asked.

"I don't know I haven't opened it yet," Bella said. She got out of bed and lifted the box cover. She giggled and turned. "Close your eyes I'm going to be topless."

Edward obeyed and sat properly like a statue with his eyes closed. Bella pulled the t-shirt over her head and giggled again. She turned around. Edward looked at her and read the shirt.

"When other girls wanted to be ballerinas..." he paused and Bella turned "...I wanted to be a vampire. Oh sweet jesus I'm going to kill Alice."

"I think it's cute!" Bella giggled. "She got some other ones for me."

"Like?"

Bella handed him the box. He pulled out shirt after shirt, reading the words on them.

"I like my men cold dead and sparkling, oh lord. Team Edward. As opposed to who?! Is that the mac logo? Bite me?! Good lord I will hunt her down!"

"It's going to be hard to choose sometimes," Bella sighed. "They're all so cool!"

"No! We are not encouraging this!" Edward found the last one and his body went even colder. He stashed it before Bella could see.

"What is it? Edward! Show me!" She whined. "They're mine anyway!"

Edward groaned and tossed the shirt to her. Another Team Edward shirt. Bella read the text aloud. "Just remember, every part of him sparkles. Ooh really? Even the freckles?"

"Jasper is going to have to avenge her!"

"Oh Edward it's sweet."

"She may as well put a freaking billboard up that says vampires live here!" Edward complained as he put on Bella's shoes. "I mean really, what is she hoping to achieve? When did she even make those! Oh if Jasper bought her that t-shirt screening set...I'm sure he did. All she had to do was bat her eyes and he'd do anything for her."

"You're in the same situation too you know," Bella reminded him.

"It is completely different and you know it."

"Edward," Bella said softly, he looked up at her and she looked sweetly at him, "I want to go to Jacksonville to see my mom."

"Alright I'll get tickets and...oh haha very funny." Bella had a smug grin. He pulled her onto his back and sighed. "You know what I won't all ways fall for that."

"Yes you will," Bella said confidently, her arms tightened around his neck and she kissed his cheek, "every single time."

He knew she was right but he wasn't going to say so. He jumped out of her window and into the sunlight.

TBC

Enjoy and review!


	8. Chapter 7

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 7,

Bella was almost blinded when she and Edward came in. Carlisle and Esme were sitting by the south wall reading from a poetry book. It was sweet to see. Carlisle was sitting in the large armchair and Esme was on his lap with one arm lazily around his shoulders and her head rested on his pale hair. Their skin sparkled like diamonds and threw rainbows onto the pale sunlit carpet.

"Oh, hello Bella," Esme said with a smile.

"Playing hooky today?" Carlisle asked.

"It's healthy to ditch every once in a while."

Carlisle laughed and nodded. "I suppose I have to agree." Edward let Bella off of his back and Carlisle chuckled when he saw her shirt. "What does the back say?"

Bella turned and both Carlisle and Esme burst out laughing. "Alice certainly is creative," Esme said with a smile.

"Speaking of," Edward grumbled.

"Oh Bella you look perfect! I knew you would!"

"Alice!"

"Oh calm down Edward," Alice said, "I just wanted to try out my new toy!"

Edward barely had a moment to work up a complaint when there was a shirt tugged over his head. He pulled it out to look at the print. "Giving hope to clumsy girls everywhere."

Carlisle burst out laughing and Edward realized that he was wearing one that said Smooth Operator and Esme wore one that said Keep your apples I'll take the doctor. Alice herself was wearing a shirt that said Psychic Cutie.

"It's like you went on a website and picked out of a list of cheesy statements," Edward groaned. Alice shrugged and danced off to see what there was to do.

"So what are you two up to today?" Esme asked, moving off of Carlisle's lap.

"Haven't decided yet," Edward said with a shrug. "Oh and if Charlie asks you stopped by to see Bella and she was sleeping."

"Oh, okay," Esme said slowly.

"Hey Eddie you're here!" Emmett said brightly. "Good! We're all going swimming. You aren't going to duck out this time!"

"But I..."

"Oh Edward that sounds like fun," Bella said. Edward sighed. He was defeated and he knew it.

"Alright Bells stay here I'll go get your suit and you have to promise you aren't going to do anything stupid, Emmett."

"Sure, sure."

Edward sighed and disappeared. He returned shortly with Bella's suit in hand. He handed it to her and she frowned. "What?"

"I forgot I tore this one," she sighed, "I slipped at the pool last year and I got a hole in the bottom."

"Oh..."

"No problem!" Alice chirped she grabbed Bella's hand and with in a flash they were gone. Edward sighed and went up to his room. He changed into his swim trunks and grabbed a towel. When he came out of his room Alice was pulling Bella into the hallway.

"Alice! Don't you think this is a bit much?!" Bella moaned. Edward saw her and his jaw dropped. She was in a blue two piece that would have floored him if it was a string bikini. Silver swirled with the blue and he was both happy and sad that Alice avoided a suit that showed Bella's cleavage. Something she had avoided for herself.

"Shall we?" Alice asked.

"You look lovely," Edward said.

Bella blushed and he pulled her onto his back. They went out to the river where Emmett and Jasper were already in the water splashing about. Rosalie was laying on her back sunbathing and Alice was waiting for them. Edward was delighted when he also saw Esme and Carlisle coming down to the water in their own suits. He laughed when Esme took Carlisle by surprise and pushed him into the water.

"Oh Bella don't you look pretty," she praised. "Alice you do have taste."

"Thank you, Esme," Bella said. She sat on a log on the bank and Edward sat with her.

"C'mon you two the water is great!"

The sun was warm overhead. Bella smiled as the vampires floated in and out of the rays, sparkling as much as the water. Alice jumped onto Jasper's shoulders and Rosalie took that as her cue. She jumped onto Emmett's shoulders and Carlisle tossed them both metal poles that had been kept by the bank. Bella watched as an extreme game began. Alice and Rosalie battled and were held firmly by their husbands. Bella thought it looked like fun but there was no way she could compete with them.

"They do like to have fun," Edward sighed. Just then Rosalie dropped her bar and toppled off of Emmett's shoulders. They both fell back laughing and Carlisle and Esme took their place. Edward and Bella watched them with amusement in their eyes. Edward heard footsteps behind them and braced himself for an attack. He was surprised when Bella was swept up from her seat and Emmett did a cannonball will the human girl tucked safely in his arms.

Bella came up gasping and Emmett was howling with laughter. Edward tackled Emmett and when he saw that Bella was laughing, their fighting turned playful. The water was cold and it didn't help that she wore a two piece but it was fine. Bella shivered a little but laughed as she watched them. Beside her, Alice splashed into the water and Esme whooped in victorious delight.

The family felt so normal in their games. They played Marco Polo. Edward and Bella were a team as it was hardly fair that they were so much faster than her. She rode on Edward's back with her eyes closed and she would call out when it was her turn and they laughed and ran from their vampire family when it wasn't.

Edward and Bella were the first to quit. He touched her lips and sighed. "Your lips are turning blue."

"It's just a little cold."

"Alright," he said, "hey guys we're calling it quits."

Edward took her into the house and dressed her in one of his sweatshirts to warm her up.

---

The family sat around the big screen watching a movie as two approached. Edward sat with his arm around Bella's shoulders. They watched Dumbo with memories of times gone by. Bella told Edward about how her mother always cried at this movie and how it used to scare her when she was little. They found that funny.

Esme always got sad at the movie. She was sad when Dumbo's mom was locked away for defending her baby. Edward didn't expect to feel so emotional this time when he watched it. He watched the boys taunt the little elephant and watched as his mother uselessly tried to defend him. She was restrained and separated from her son. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into Bella's hair. A silent communication that she now understood. She smoothed his hair and kissed him gently on the temple. His siblings dismissed it as an affectionate moment but Carlisle and Esme knew what it meant. It made them happy to know that Edward had shared that important part with her.

_Is she okay with it?_ Esme asked. Edward nodded once and Esme's phantom heart skipped with joy. Her thoughts were laced with happiness as she leaned over to murmur in Carlisle's ear.

_She's a wonderful girl Edward, don't let her go_

He wasn't planning on it. Edward turned his attention back to the movie. He felt connected to the cartoon mother in a way he had never expected. As she rocked her baby, chained to the wall and unable to properly see him, Edward thought of his own son. What if he was alive? Bella was certain that her mysterious savior was his lost son. It was possible that the Volturi kept him alive, after all Aro loved to collect rare things. But there was no hope that he survived after the powerful coven stalked him to Phoenix.

"This song always make me cry," Esme said softly.

"Esme you can't cry," Emmett reminded her.

"You know what I mean," Esme sighed.

Edward saw the sweet baby in Esme's arms. She missed her son so much even now. Edward watched Esme's memories sadly. He watched the blurry memory of the doctors telling Esme that her son had died and they did everything they could. He heard her cries of pain that only a parent could know as she fell to her knees. Her memories shifted, crystal clear and vivid, to Kellan. Her joy when they played with her grandson. Edward saw the way he looked through someone else's eyes. His own smiling face looked back at him with the infant in his arms. Edward held Kellan's small wrist with his careful hand and helped him wave at her. The memories showed Carlisle playing with the boy in the sunlight, his skin glistening in the sunlight and Kellan glowed softly.

_You are so precious to me, sweet as can be baby of mine._

Bella was surprised when she was suddenly on the soft sofa. Edward was on his feet and everybody was looking at him like he was crazy.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm going to Volterra," Edward said, "I'm going to go see Aro."

"Edward that's insane!" Alice squeaked.

"Yeah, Eddie, calm down," Emmett agreed, "going to the Volturi might be suicide."

"He has a point, Edward," Jasper said, "think of us, of Bella."

"I don't care," Edward said, he turned to Bella, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Bella stood and walked up to him. "I'm coming with you."

"Absolutely not," Edward said sharply.

"Edward you can't go by yourself! I won't let you go by yourself!" Bella said. Edward cursed how stubborn she was.

"She's right, Edward," Carlisle said.

"Don't try to stop me Carlisle, I need to do this."

"Who said anything about trying to stop you?" Carlisle asked as he stood, "I'm going with you."

Edward felt a surge of gratitude towards his father.

"Why are you going?" Esme asked.

"Mom," Edward said in a quiet pained voice, "Kellan might still be alive. It's a long shot...I'm probably crazy...but I have to go."

Esme stood and gave him a tight hug. "Just wait a few moments, please?"

Edward nodded and Esme left to go pack their bags. A simple gesture that made Edward feel warm and cared for, and it helped Esme deal with the news.

"Who is Kellan?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's hard to keep a secret in this family, what's up?"

Edward sighed and sat down. "Back before we found you guys, when it was just the three of us, I was in love with a human woman named Emma."

"So you just generally have a thing for blood huh?" Emmett asked. Edward glared at him.

"Kellan is my son," Edward said. Rosalie looked at him in surprised.

"Vampires can't get pregnant," she reminded him sharply. God knows she had tried everything she could imagine.

"They can if the woman is human," Edward said, "Emma and I found that out the hard way."

"Way to go Eddie," Emmett whooped and Jasper snickered.

"Anyway shortly after she found out about being pregnant she found out about me being a vampire and that didn't go well. She rejected me and the baby. Long story short she gave birth but the strength of a half vampire baby was too much and her spine snapped. I tried to save her by biting her but I had only been a vampire for about five years, so needless to say my control was horrifying. I mean Jasper has better control than I did then."

"Thanks man," Jasper sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I killed her. But my son was alive and I took care of him. The boy grew every day. Carlisle projected that he would be full grown in about six or so years. So about three months he looked like a little boy of about five or so. The Volturi came and decided that he was dangerous. They killed him. Or at least that's what I thought. Bella said he was there in Phoenix and they came after him. I think he's still alive. Even if he's not...I need this."

"We understand," Alice said gently.

"Yeah you do have a good reason to walk into the mouth of the beast," Jasper said.

Emmett stood. "We're coming with you. You're our brother and we love you. Besides, Kellan is our family."

"You guys don't have to do that," Edward said.

"Nonsense," Rosalie said softly, "we may not always get along but we're family. You'd want to come along if it was any one of us."

Edward smiled and let his siblings hug him. He turned to Bella and took her hands. "I don't need to be psychic to see Alice is going to find a way to bring you along."

"If you want me to stay, I will," Bella said softly, "I won't be happy about it. But if it'll bring you peace of mind I will."

Edward kissed her softly on the forehead. "I love you," he murmured.

---

"Ah I love the smell of tainted blood," Aro sighed as he strolled into a small stone room. "Especially the tainted blood I spilled because I wasn't obeyed."

"I don't belong to anyone, least of all you," Kellan growled. His reward for such talk was a sharp kick to the stomach. He coughed and choked on some blood. Life was so unfair. So painfully unfair. He was half human, he could die. He could bleed out and die. But he healed too quickly. Any internal bleeding he had was cured within moments and his blood would just pool under his skin. Sometimes Aro would cut the well open and let the blood spill out. To the victor go the spoils after all.

"You have a match today don't forget, and if you don't win you'll be punished."

Kellan didn't speak. He was pulled to his feet and pushed out into the hallway. He heard the cheering group of vampires and winced. Aro had swept off to his throne where he sat with his equally deranged brothers. At least Marcus could care less either way. Caius loved watching the matches.

Kellan stumbled his way into the stadium. His opponent was another of Aro's prisoners. He recognized him but not his name. They never knew each other's names. Aro had money on him though. That was the only reason Kellan could think of for why he had taken a beating before a fight.

"Go!"

The fight was simple. Whoever was conscious at the end won. From what Kellan could pick from Aro's mind he was in a lusty mood, both for blood and otherwise. He sank into a crouch and bore his teeth. He sprang into action just as his opponent did. The two half human vampires collided in the air and fell back to earth in a frenzy of snarls and bites. Kellan was a good fighter, despite what he had let James and the others believe. Like his father he was lean and flexible. He jumped back and ducked a high kick.

This half vampire belonged to Caius. Kellan noticed that the slaves inherited traits from their masters. All of Aro's tended to be cool and calculating whereas Caius's tended to be on the sadistic side. Just like him. The punishment that awaited this particular man wasn't pleasant and Kellan would have shown sympathy, but his ass was on the line and almost certainly quite literally.

His muscles strained and screamed in pain but he didn't stop. He pinned the other man and viciously hit him until he was bleeding and unconscious. Panting, Kellan rolled off and struggled to get his broken body to take in deep breaths. A few of his ribs were broken, he could feel one against his lung. He didn't have to worry, a lung puncture healed before he had time to suffocate. A heart puncture sucked worse and took longer to heal leading to easy bruising. He knew to the second how long it took for each organ to heal if punctured, except his brain. Sometimes he wished that he knew for sure if puncturing his brain would kill him.

He wondered how that girl was doing. Was she a vampire yet? The idea saddened him. He didn't know why he cared. He was a fighter for Aro, he couldn't afford to care about anything.

---

"You did well today," Aro purred as he walked into Kellan's room.

"Yeah, so get the hell out. Your punishment isn't needed."

Aro smirked and sat on his usual chair. "You get dinner tonight. I'll make it special if you give me a treat."

"You can stuff your special meal up your ass."

Aro's grin widened. "Kel,"

Kellan winced at the use of his father's favorite name for him.

"Do you still think about him?" Aro asked, tilting his head, "about that family that let me take you?"

"My dad loves me," Kellan snarled.

"Nobody loves you," Aro reminded him, "after all did he stop me from taking you? Has he come for you?"

Kellan turned away angrily. His fists clenched. It was true that Edward hadn't come for him yet. But there had to be a reason.

"But at least you are of use to someone," Aro continued. "By the way I have yet to punish you for your disappearing act."

"You punished me enough," Kellan snapped, "you beat the shit out of me nonstop for three days."

Aro grinned and held up one pale finger to call him over. When he didn't Aro raised one eyebrow. "Caius is having fun with his slaves, but I'm sure with enough convincing I could get him over here to rip up that smart ass of yours."

Kellan came over. Aro smiled and put a hand on his shoulders. Kellan knelt as he was supposed to. "When will you behave yourself like the others?"

"When you're burning in hell where you belong."

Aro laughed and cupped Kellan's cheek. "For someone so pretty you sure are feisty," he teased. Kellan's eyes blazed with anger. When he wasn't bruised he was attractive, like his father. His eyes, such a vivid shade of green, were passionate and deep under the reddish hair.

"I'm not like Caius in the sense that I do not waste time with foolish jokes," Aro said with one dismissive hand. "You know what to do. If you bite you'll be tortured again. Remember the last time?"

Kellan winced at the memory. He could still feel the burning and the pain in his memory. Aro reclined in the chair and closed his eyes lazily. "Get to it, I know how upset you get when you don't get to pleasure me."

He knew that this was the lesser of evils. He knew that if Caius was here he'd be on his hands and knees with his pants around his ankles. But still...there were some things that made him die a little inside each time he was forced to do it.

---

Edward had wavered in the last minute and Bella came with him. She was going to stay in their hotel with Rosalie while they went to Aro and his coven, but Edward needed her to be with him. The plane ride was too long. Edward let Bella use him as a pillow when she fell asleep half way through, but he couldn't rest. He couldn't even lay back and read. He kept looking out the window and seeing only ocean. He needed to get there. He needed to know if Kellan was alive.

"You're like a statue," Bella murmured.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered against her head, "I'm scared."

"Are they really that frightening?" Bella asked, taking his hand.

"Yes, but that isn't why I'm afraid. I haven't broken any of their laws as of yet. What if Kel is dead? I feel like I'm chasing a ghost."

"Do you think you made a mistake?" Bella asked. Edward was silent and still. He looked out the window again. Was he making a mistake? How could he even be sure that his son was the one that saved Bella? He was merely going off of what he was told from someone with a mute mind.

"I have to know," Edward said, "even if he is dead now I have to know."

Bella nodded and kissed his neck. "I'll be here for you."

Edward smiled and rested his chin on her head. "Thank you, Bella."

TBC

I'm so sorry it's taken so long. The muse for this story is very fleeting.


	9. Chapter 8

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 8,

Carlisle walked the familiar halls of Aro's domain. He remembered a castle like feel to it and he wasn't disappointed. He saw a tour group coming in and felt immense pity for the poor unsuspecting humans. He looked over at Edward who looked more than a little determined.

"Hello, can I help you?" a woman said from the desk.

"We're here to see Aro," Carlisle said, "I'm an old friend his, Carlisle Cullen."

"Just one moment, I'll call him."

Carlisle waited patiently. Edward shifted unnecessarily and Emmett flexed slightly. He reached over and gave Edward's shoulder a pat. Edward gave a small smile to his brother.

"He said to go into the reception hall, you may join him for dinner."

"We'll pass on the dinner," Carlisle said. He nodded to his family and they walked off. Edward felt Esme's warm thoughts in his head. They were calming and sweet. She gave his shoulders a squeeze. Carlisle took them on a detour that avoided the massive hall where humans were about to be slaughtered for their blood. Emmett kept a hold on Jasper just to be safe.

Fifteen minutes later they went into the large hall and found Aro and his entourage waiting.

"Carlisle!" He said happily. "It has been way to long."

Edward's fists clenched when he saw Aro again. The ancient vampire had the audacity to smile at him. His burgundy eyes glittered and his delicate brows raised in a calm and delighted way.

"Yes, it has," Carlisle agreed.

"And who is it you brought with you?" Aro asked looking at the other vampires.

"My wife, Esme," Carlisle said, "and our children, Alice, Emmett and Jasper. I believe you already met Edward."

Aro looked at the bronze haired vampire for the first time and his mind flashed back to that day in the meadow. "Ah, yes, terribly sorry about the hand but these things do happen. I see you reattached it just fine."

"I'm here for my son."

"Edward that creature was destroyed long ago," Aro said.

"He was seen in Phoenix," Edward growled, "you came for him. Your scent was in that dance studio."

There was a quick flash across Aro's mind. A boy that looked like a teenager looking frightened in a blue sweatshirt. Bella was beside him. So it was Kellan after all, the boy had tried to save a girl he had never met before. Edward felt pride swell within him, his son was a good man.

"I see him in your mind," Edward snarled, "WHERE IS MY SON?!"

"Ah you seem to have a talent of your own," Aro sneered, "very nice. Do you want to see him then? I will take you to him if you desire."

A snarl bubbled up Edward's throat and out through his teeth as a hiss. Aro turned and walked. He raised a delicate hand and a twitch of the fingers brought them with him. Edward walked swiftly with his family behind. He could hear cheers from the room they were heading too. The hair on the back of Edward's neck prickled and he scanned Alice's mind for a possible attack. Alice was mentally silent. She had seen something fuzzy and couldn't make sense of it. She was puzzling over that while they walked.

"Here we are, looks like we are just in time," Aro said leading them in.

The smell of blood was strong. Almost all of the Cullens had stopped breathing except Carlisle who felt no need to. Edward didn't want to breathe it in. There was pain in every breath, he could practically taste it.

A bell rang and two doors opened. Out walked two people. One was blonde and thick. He looked up at Marcus who gave a lazy nod. The other was lean and average. Edward gasped when he saw the messy hair that matched his own.

"Begin," Aro ordered.

The bell rang again and Edward cried out as the blonde tackled his son. He made to go after them but the guard held him and his family back.

Kellan rolled away and jumped up. He snarled and leapt. He landed on the blonde's back and earned a cry from his opponent. But he wasn't done. The blonde grabbed his leg and a sickening snap filled his ears. Kellan swallowed his screams, refusing to give the vampires pleasure if he could stand it, and swung, claws out, at the blonde's face, slashing down to the bone.

"Shit!"

With a smirk, Kellan jumped back and searched the other man's mind. He was best when his opponent was pinned, then he went for the throat shots that knocked most half humans out. He heard new voices.

_Kellan! Kellan no!_

Someone calling for him? The bell sounded and another door opened. Kellan saw another half human come out. This one was taller than him and much bigger. Two on one. He was screwed. He had already battled that morning and he was tired. But he kept going. He was going to have to use their strengths against them.

But his leg was useless, snapped completely in two. It was healing slowly. A swift fist sent his body back into the solid muscle that was the newcomer. Thick hands wrapped around his neck and he struggled to breathe. While the blonde attacked him he locked his legs around his neck. His broken one screamed in protest but he couldn't take a throat shot, not now.

The blackness was coming.

_KELLAN! KELLAN NO PLEASE HANG ON!_

The voice was so familiar. It was like a warm breath of fresh air but he didn't know why.

Up in the stands Edward was in pain. He could see his son in danger and there was nothing he could do to protect him. Just like before. He had a second chance to save his son for good but he was too weak.

A strange and powerful anger filled him. He broke through the guards and rushed into the ring. The vampire audience looked confused. He attacked the half human that was strangling his son. With a vicious snarl Edward threw the two back and picked up his son. The crowed booed loudly but he ignored them.

He ran up the steps and out of the arena with his family behind him. It seemed too easy. Aro wasn't sending his guards after him like he had expected. Were they going to be allowed to escape? They ran out of the fortress the vampires called home and sprinted through the plaza faster than the humans could see. Edward ran through the fountain, getting water in his face.

They stopped in the shade and Carlisle had Edward put his son down.

"You're crazy right?" Edward asked.

"He's coming to," Esme said, "Edward let Carlisle examine him."

"Dad?" Kellan mumbled.

"I'm here," Edward murmured, hugging him tight, "I have you."

Carlisle broke some sticks and tore his sweater to make a splint for Kellan's leg.

"I didn't think you'd come for me," he mumbled.

"I would have come sooner if I knew you were alive. I never thought I'd see you again."

Kellan let Edward hug him tight. Everyone felt warm and fuzzy as they watched the scene.

"Your injuries aren't life threatening. I can treat them better at the hotel."

Edward helped Kellan stand and they went back to the hotel. Edward couldn't be happier. His son was back with him and they could be a family again.

"I can't wait until you meet Bella," Edward said with a bright smile.

"Just don't reproduce okay," Kellan advised.

"Do you think Rosie is still mad that she had to stay back with Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I actually find myself having trouble caring," Edward admitted.

"You two are radiating enough happy to cure all the depression in the world," Jasper chuckled.

"I think that's about to change," Alice mumbled as she reached the room before them. Edward left Kellan's side and ran to the room. Rosalie was sitting on the floor holding her head. She was covered in blood and cuts.

Emmett gathered her into his arms and began cleaning her face. "Are you alright Rosie?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, "they took Bella."

"Where?" Edward demanded.

"I think the more appropriate question is who," Jasper said.

"Caius and his lackeys. Probably on Aro's orders."

Edward looked dangerously close to breaking something. The phone rang and Carlisle answered it.

"Yes."

"Kindly give the phone to Edward."

"You can talk to me, Aro."

"Not if you want the human to stay in one piece."

Edward snatched the phone. "If you hurt her..."

"Come to the arena. Keep your crowd small, please, and make sure your son is with you."

Edward had no idea what Aro was planning but he could hear Bella breathing. He slammed the phone down and threw it through the window.

"Oh that'll end well," Carlisle sighed. He winced when he heard the phone crash on the concrete.

Alice and Jasper grabbed Edward's shoulders and forced him to sit.

"You aren't going in there so angrily. You'll lose focus and give him the advantage," Jasper said calmly. "You have to think about what your going to do."

"He has Bella," Edward growled through gritted teeth. "He could be doing heaven knows what to her right now and you want me to be calm!"

"He isn't going to hurt her," Kellan said, "he prefers manipulation, baiting and other childish non violent tricks. He's physically weakest of the three but the smartest and most cunning."

"Do you know what he wants her for?" Carlisle asked.

"I have an idea," he mumbled. "But I want to be wrong."

"What do you think he wants?"

"He was talking about breeding a few days ago. Breeding fighters like me."

"Oh hell no!"

Edward was on his feet.

"Edward I'm going with you."

Edward looked over at Carlisle and nodded.

"We'll be standing by," Esme promised them. "In case things get ugly."

Carlisle nodded. He helped Kellan stand and the three of them left.

---

"For a human you are attractive," Aro said lazily. Bella glared at him. "Oh come now don't be like that. You'll be fine."

"Whatever your planning it wont' work," Bella warned him.

"Oh it will," Aro chuckled. "I'll win no matter what."

"ARO!"

Bella stood and fell back down when Aro tugged on her leash. He swirled the blood in his wine glass.

"Good year," he joked.

"Oh you're a regular hoot."

Edward burst into the room with Carlisle and Kellan behind him. He ran towards Bella but stopped when Aro pulled her into his lap.

"Carlisle I would have thought you taught him patience."

Carlisle glared at him. He wasn't a violent man by nature but he was certainly entertaining some graphic thoughts. Bella looked helplessly at Edward. Aro held her around the waist and smiled at Edward.

"You have a choice to make," Aro said lazily, stroking Bella's cheek with his finger. "She's very warm, Edward."

"What. Do. You. Want?" Edward's teeth were clenched so tight they were in danger of breaking.

"Kellan is my prized fighter you know. The prettiest too. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree in that regards."

"You're disgusting."

"I've been told. Anyhow to the choice."

Edward was feeling restless. Aro was thinking of everything except the choice he was going to make. He had experience with mind readers and had trained his own to fit the target. Edward saw disturbing images of Aro doing horrible things to his son and he felt Kellan recoil a bit. Carlisle ignored image and put his arm protectively around his grandson.

"You have stolen my prized fighter and one of my favorite toys. I have stolen your girlfriend. You can't have them both Edward. You can walk out of this place with Bella or with Kellan."

Edward knew that if it could, his heart would be beating a mile a minute. He had to choose between the son he had just been reunited with, and the woman he loved. He couldn't return his son to Aro where he would live his life as the vampire's pet. However he couldn't leave Bella with the deranged vampire.

"Either way you choose I get to have, oh what is it you teenagers are calling it, nookie. You, boy, have been very disappointing. You see human I told you I would win either way."

"You're disgusting."

"Oh, Edward, do hurry up or I keep them both and you leave here with nothing."

"You can't..."

"And if you try to stop me I'll leave you without a father figure. I'm sorry Carlisle but you just keep disappointing me."

"Not at all, happy to do it."

Kellan bit his lip. He didn't want to go back to Aro. He just got his dad back after years of wishing. But Bella, the sweet girl he had met in Phoenix, would take care of him if he was smart and changed her.

"Dad, I'll stay."

"Kellan..."

"I'm making the choice for you," Kellan said with a shrug. "I'm volunteering to stay so you can take Bella home."

Edward shook his head.

_Kel, I'll find a way to keep you both!_

"Dad all I wanted to know what that there was still someone who loved me. I got her into this."

"Oh how did you get her into this?!"

"You came looking for me right."

"Kel..."

"Don't worry about me dad."

Edward hugged his son tight. They hugged for a long time. Edward didn't want to let him go. He just got him back, he wasn't ready to say goodbye.

"I'll find a way to get you back," Edward promised in a whisper.

"Alright Edward let's move this along."

Edward pulled away and looked at Aro.

"Let's do this like men."

"What?"

"I want you to physically hand your son over in exchange for sex."

Edward growled angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry, I mean your girlfriend."

Edward looked at his son who looked surprisingly calm and confident. He was controlling his mind. Inside he was terrified. They walked up to Aro and he smirked.

"What have you decided Edward?"

"You know what he has decided," Carlisle growled.

"Come now Edward my patience is running thin," Aro sighed, twirling Bella's chain around his finger.

"I choose Bella."

"Complete sentences."

Edward clenched his fists tight.

"I'm giving you my son in exchange for my girlfriend."

"There now," Aro said, tossing Bella's leash to him. He grabbed Kellan and pulled him sharply over. "Welcome back pet."

Edward started when Aro hit Kellan with the back of his hand with enough force to knock him over. Carlisle was there in a flash to keep Edward from attacking.

"Just remember Edward," Aro said, kicking the younger man in the stomach, "you condemned your son to this."

_Dad go._

Edward held Bella in his arms and turned. He left with Carlisle. He could hear Aro beating his son for his misbehavior and couldn't help but feel that not only did he not make a difference, he may have made things worse for his son.

"He inherited your heart," Carlisle said as they left, "and your sense of self sacrifice."

"I failed him. I came to save him and I've made things worse."

"I'm sorry Edward."

"Don't start," Edward snapped. Carlisle gave him a look for being harsh. "You aren't allowed to feel bad about this too! You have to be happy! Be happy! Happy! Happy!"

Edward sank to his knees in the middle of the plaza. Bella knelt down and held him while he cried dry tears into her shoulder. Carlisle rubbed his back gently.

---

"W-what did you do?" Kellan asked after he coughed up blood again.

"What ever do you mean?" Aro asked lazily as he sipped his blood.

"You cheated somehow."

"Let's just say Edward is going to have a nice surprise in a few weeks after everything takes."

"You're sick."

Aro grinned. "What do I care? She's a human. She's only slightly better than you. Now, you have a battle in an hour. Don't disappoint me."

Kellan heaved himself up and Aro knocked him back down before leaving with a laugh.

TBC

Haha the story is still alive!


	10. Chapter 9

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 9,

The family came back home late and Bella stayed over as she had fallen asleep in the car and they didn't feel like waking her. Esme would be in tears if she had them. She held onto Carlisle's arm as they walked inside.

Edward walked like a zombie. His eyes were glassy and unfocused. He walked slowly up the stairs to his room. Everybody heard his door close with a snap. Emmett laid Bella on the couch and covered her with the decorative blanket. He looked back at his family who was all looking up towards Edward's room. They all felt their hearts break as Edward finally dissolved into sobs that he tried to keep silent.

He clutched Kellan's old teddy bear tight against his chest. How could things go so wrong? Why did the god Carlisle believed existed hate him so much? He had finally found his son. He had finally found his precious little boy. He had been so happy to finally hold him again and to see his smile. But he was foolish. He wanted Bella to come with him. He should have known something would happen to her.

He began to come out of his shock and move into anger. He threw a pillow at the wall with all of his strength and the pillow exploded, shedding feathers everywhere. He started throwing everything he could get his hands on from CDs to books. He screamed enough profanities to put a sailor to shame.

Downstairs Bella woke with a start and looked confused.

"He's in his anger phase," Carlisle said, "it was like this the first time."

"SHUT THE HELL UP CARLISLE YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

"Carlisle I'm going to take Bella home."

"Do you think he's actually going to hurt me?" Bella asked.

"Not intentionally," Alice answered, "but I see his tantrum lasting a while and sooner or later he's going to throw bigger things. I'm sure you don't want a stereo to land on that little head of yours."

Bella shook her head no. Esme went outside to protect her roses and Rosalie decided to help. Carlisle went up stairs to see if he could calm him down. That resulted in Jasper pulling Bella out of the way as the older vampire came through the ceiling. He stood up and dusted wood and drywall off of his clothes.

"Oh my god are you okay?!" Bella cried.

"I've had much worse," he said, pulling a shard of pipe from his leg. While Alice and Jasper helped patch up the pipe Bella went upstairs. She went into the demolition zone that was Edward's room. He was crying and attacking the wall. He was yelling too fast for her to hear.

"Edward," she said quietly.

No answer. Bella went up to him and took his hand before she hugged him.

"I'm sorry Edward. I shouldn't have gone with you."

Edward dropped his hands to his side. "I'm not angry with you. But don't see me for a while. I need to be alone."

Bella pulled back. She tried to look at him but he was looking away.

"I just...I just want to be alone right now."

She nodded and walked across the room. She slipped on a bit of glass but caught herself.

"Bella," he said quietly. She looked over at him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

---

"What was Italy like?" Charlie asked.

"Pretty. I'd like to go back someday."

"Why did you go?"

"Edward has family over there."

"His real parents?"

"His mother. She wanted to see him."

"I hear that kind of thing is usually hard for foster kids," Charlie said.

Bella nodded. "They fought and now he needs alone time."

"Ah."

She finished her dinner and took her dishes in. She went up to her room and laid down. She missed Edward already. She wondered how long he was going to isolate himself and if anyone has calmed him down. She called Alice to find out.

"He and Carlisle are fighting," Alice said as a way of greeting.

"Fighting about what?"

"They've both snapped and first were just yelling at each other and now they're rolling around out back, fists flying."

"That doesn't sound like either of them."

"Well," Alice sighed, "I think it's because they both love Kellan so much. It couldn't have been easy for Carlisle to watch that whole exchange."

"I'm having nightmares about it. I can't believe he picked me. He should have just taken Kel and left."

"I can't imagine having to make that choice."

Bella couldn't either. She had never been forced to chose between two people that meant the world to her. But it was even worse, Edward had to leave one of them with those monsters.

"I have to go help separate them. I'll call you later and let you know what's going on."

"Yeah. Okay."

Alice hung up and Bella dropped her cell on her desk. She turned over and curled up. She was overrun with guilt. Edward had been longing to have his son back for so long but he had to let him go.

She closed her eyes and cried silently into her pillow. If she had never shown up in Edward's life he would have his son back.

---

"Looks like your plan failed," Kellan said as Aro came into his cell.

"You think I poisoned her?"

"Wouldn't put it past you."

"Let me show you something," Aro chuckled. He yanked Kellan up and dragged him out after him. "I'm cornering the market. Ah! You get to see what you did to your mother."

Aro led him into a room where four women were laying on the floor. Two were dead and the babies that killed them were feeding on their blood. Kellan looked on in horror as the third woman screamed. Her baby clawed through her and cried as soon as her body hit the ground.

"Unfortunately they're one use only. Their uterus is destroyed so there is no use keeping them around."

"You're sick!"

Aro slapped him. Kellan rubbed his cheek. "You are quite a gift. Reading minds helps you succeed. Each of these children will inherit my powers as I have fathered each of them."

"Then why did you want to keep Bella? You would get one baby from her."

"I could save her by cutting the baby out. Her body wouldn't handle more than a few babies. If she only had one the baby would be a mind reading shield."

"You won't get away with this."

Aro tilted his head back and laughed loudly at that. "Not get away with it? I am the vampire police! There is no higher power than me! I'm getting away with it and I have been for years."

Kellan was horrified. Life meant nothing to Aro. He could smell the death on the three women. The way they died...slowly and painfully...he couldn't handle it. Which is why he turned and vomited. Aro laughed and kicked him down. He kept laughing and Kellan scrambled away from him. Aro grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back. Aro held him around his shoulders and dug his nails into his flesh.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Aro purred. He sliced Kellan's wrist open with his fingernail and licked the blood. "Do you want to know the best part?"

Kellan grunted as he tried to get away from the vampire.

"The look on your dear daddy's face when my baby kills his precious human."

"She won't die. He won't let her!"

"Maybe you need to watch the last of my children come to life."

Aro held Kellan's head firmly as the fourth woman began to convulse in pain. her stomach was moving. She was skinny and almost dead from the draining of her blood. He vaguely remembered his own birth and how afraid he was when he couldn't get out. He knew what would happen later. The babies would know they killed their mothers. The worst part was that Aro was going to teach them not to care.

---

Edward buried his toes in the sand as he sat on the beach. He would have to bring Bella here someday. His skin cast rainbows on the sand. He laid back and sighed. He was a nightmarish father. Unbelievably horrible. During his time as caregiver he killed the baby's mother, lost him to the Volturi and believed he was dead letting him live in hellish existence, he failed to save him a second time and added insult to injury by giving Bella feelings of guilt.

Yep, he was the master of bad parenting.

"When I get him back I'm giving him to Carlisle and we'll just be buddies."

Carlisle was an amazing father to him. He was gentle and warm, he was very understanding and made Edward feel like he could do anything on a daily basis. He groaned and jumped up. He ran into the ocean and dove in. He swam as deep as he could get and sat on the ocean floor. He didn't know why. Maybe he was hoping for some clarity. Or that he would drown. As a fish scurried by him as fast as his little fins would take him, Edward wondered how long he could stay at the bottom of the ocean.

Or if that was sand in his crack or something else. He shuddered. He stood up and sighed. Since he was feeling suicidal he may as well fulfill some of his curiosities. He swam along the ocean floor going deeper and deeper. The crystal blue got darker and darker and he could feel the weight of all the water above him.

He kept thinking about how Kellan would have loved this. When he was a week old Edward got him a colorful book about life forms in the ocean. He stopped swimming when he saw a shark. They were the same when he thought about it. They both sustained themselves by following the scent of blood. They were both highly dangerous and tended to kill a lot of humans by mistake.

Except he was sure the shark hadn't killed someone he loved because of his bloodlust. He kept swimming, wondering what else he would see. He stopped to pull the sand out of his rear and grumbled a bit about the beach.

After about another hour of swimming he came up. He looked around and sighed. It was high noon and he forgot which way back to the island.

"Well this is just peachy," he grumbled. He dove back down and decided to swim back in the general direction. He then swam strait down and walked along the ocean floor for a while. He did scream a manly scream when he accidentally stepped on a sleeping sting ray.

It was clear that water pressure wasn't going to crush him and he had been under water for a few hours so he wasn't going to drown. That meant he had to think of a way to get through this. He didn't know exactly what he was feeling to begin with. He just knew he was angry. He was angry and guilt ridden. The father in him was angry for letting Kellan make his decision for him. The father in him was also angry that he left with Bella. That he even had to think about the decision! Oh yes, the father in him was pretty darn angry.

But there was the lover in him that was angry about all the same things, just the other way around. The lover was also angry with him for accidentally letting Bella feel guilt. He plopped down angrily and grumbled when the ground he plopped in was a bit too squishy. He kept walking instead. When that got boring he swam up a little. He kicked back and took a ride on the current.

He was a bad father and boyfriend. He would just have to accept that. His son was still in captivity. His sweet little boy who wouldn't hurt a butterfly was being forced to near kill people in battle. He watched the sun filter through the water. He knew with every fiber of his being that Aro did something to Bella.

---

Bella went to Carlisle when she knew something was wrong. He gave her the usual exam and then examined the bump. He didn't say anything for a long time after that.

"Can you tell me anything?" Bella asked quietly.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?"

Bella nodded and Carlisle left the room. Bella winced when she heard a crash and a yell. Carlisle came back and took a deep breath.

"You're pregnant."

"I haven't had sex."

"Were you unconscious at any time with Aro?"

She nodded. "But certainly that would wake me up."

"I don't think he raped you," Carlisle sighed. "He's been into pretty boys for the past few decades."

"Like..." Bella trailed off. She didn't want to think of Kellan in a situation like that. He was certainly a pretty boy with an angelic face. She shuddered.

"Yeah," Carlisle sighed sadly. He broke the clipboard he was holding as he gripped it too hard.

"Is Edward back?"

Carlisle shook his head no. Edward had left two weeks ago. He had left her a detailed letter saying he would come back and he wasn't angry with her. He was going to get away from everyone and collect his thoughts before he lashed out at anyone else that he cared about.

"Why does he have to go soul searching now?! And why do I have a bump?!"

"Bella this isn't going to be easy," Carlisle said, "Emma went through hell. I'll start you on a blood diet to support the baby. I'll use donated blood that matches your type. I'm very good at fudging paperwork."

"I don't want you to have to do anything illegal."

"That isn't the important thing. Bella, this can kill you. Emma died because Kellan more or less forced his way out. Well and the Edward draining her thing. Anyway I can try to catch it so that I can cut him out. But you will have to make a choice. If you decide to go through with this the odds of mine being able to save you are very very slim. I can change you if you choose."

Bella looked at her hands, which were twisting around each other. The child who was nudging her right now was going to kill her.

"He planned this. Aro will come for the child."

"I want to abort the baby."

Bella looked at him, slightly startled. Carlisle suggest killing something? She wondered if he was crazy.

"I don't want to bring him here and cause you and Edward even more pain."

Bella nodded numbly. She got off of the doctors table and walked out into the hall. Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be okay either way."

"I need Edward."

Carlisle nodded and handed her his phone. She dialed and waited. It went to voicemail and she was actually surprised by what it said.

"Carlisle stop calling I'm not coming home any time soon."

Beep.

"Edward it's Bella. Something's wrong and I really really need you. Call me or something as soon as you can. I just want to hear your voice telling me everything is okay. I love you very much, bye."

"He's been stubborn like that," Carlisle sighed.

"I did enjoy the outgoing," she laughed. "You must call a lot."

Carlisle nodded. "I worry about him. He'll know it wasn't me calling in a little bit. I usually call rapid fire."

"Way to annoy him."

Carlisle shrugged. "I'll do some research tonight. I want to make sure you aren't hurt in any way."

"Go back in time then," she sighed.

"I'll research that too."

Bella smiled and he hugged her gently with one arm and tried to assure her that she would be fine.

---

Edward finally made it back to the island. He came back to realize that he had been gone for a couple days just doing this and that in the ocean. He had found a beautiful spiral shell that had been home to a crab until Edward came along and it scurried away for another shell. He went into the house and saw his phone laying on the bed where he had spent a week moping before he went hunting and then swimming.

He had several messages. Most of them were from Carlisle at various levels of worry or irritation.

Edward sighed as the final message came up. "Next new message from, Carlisle Cullen, received yesterday at three thirty p.m"

"Edward it's Bella, something's wrong and I need you."

He snapped the phone shut and pulled a shirt on. He didn't even bother to catch a plane. He left everything and swam home.

---

Carlisle felt his heart break further with each of Bella's cries. He knew she was sitting with his wife and daughters being comforted. He had taken an x-ray knowing that full well the placenta would keep the baby safe. He had that on a light board on his desk and a few anatomy books open. He could see the large dark circle that was the baby. He ran a hand through his perfectly combed hair, messing it a bit.

The question was how would he get around the placenta to remove it. Bella's spine wouldn't stand him hacking away at the shell. He knew from Kellan's birth that the placenta was as hard as a vampire's skin to keep the baby from breaking out before it was time. If he had a bone saw maybe but he didn't. He could maybe steal one from the hospital but his conscience got the best of him.

There was a knock on the door and he looked up.

"Come in," he said. It was Bella. She came in quietly. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were blotchy. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Please tell me you found something."

Carlisle shook his head no. He summoned her over to try and explain. "Bella this is the placenta right here," he said pointing to the dark oval. "It is as hard as a vampire's skin so my angle was to take it out whole and then we'd go from there."

"But it would suffocate. That's a horrible way to die. I don't want the baby to suffocate!"

"Alright, let's stay calm," Carlisle said smoothly. "I found that if I took that route there would be a chance for permanent damage in your lower abdomen, especially in your uterus and fallopian tubes."

"Can you cut the placenta open?"

"I can't think of a safe way as of now."

Bella nodded and stood up. Esme led her into the kitchen where she had made her several comfort foods. Bella settled on the triple chocolate ice cream.

"How are you feeling dear?" Esme asked.

"Edward hasn't called."

"He's on his way back," Alice assured her, "he's in the states now so he should be home soon."

Bella sniffed. "How soon?"

"Um he just picked up his car from the airport."

"He's angry with me."

"No! No don't go down that road again," Rosalie said, "Bella he loves you."

"He'll be here soon and you two can work something out," Esme said warmly. "Remember you have all of us here to support you."

Bella nodded. She poked at the bowl of frozen happiness but didn't feel it. She didn't really have a reason, but she just started crying. She folded her arms on the counter and cried into them. She felt two very familiar hands on her shoulders and she turned right into them. It was her Edward. He smelled like salt water but he was there. She felt like everything was going to be okay now that he was with her.

"I came as soon as I got your message," he murmured into her hair. "What's wrong Bella? What happened?"

"I-I'm pregnant," Bella cried into his chest.

Edward held her tighter. He kissed the top of her head and kept his swearing to himself.

"S-so far C-Carlisle can't find a safe way t-to get it out! I'm scared!"

_She's been crying off and on for hours and near falling to pieces_ Esme told him mentally. _We are trying to give her options. Just remember that this is about her._

Edward nodded and carried Bella upstairs where they could be alone. He was actually surprised that while he was gone his family had fixed his room. He was going to have to remember to gush his gratitude. They had even picked out a bed for them as Bella stayed over a lot. Edward laid her on the gold comforter and rested beside her.

"Where did you go?" Bella asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh that reminds me!"

Edward ran downstairs and came back up with his bag.

"I went to Esme's island," he said, rummaging through the bag.

"What?"

"It was Carlisle's wedding present to her. It's a small island off of South America and it's so beautiful. She wants me to take you there some day. Anyway I found some things on my trip."

He pulled out the shell and handed it to her. Bella smiled. "Where did you find this?"

"In the ocean. I went into my dark place. I tried to see if I could drown or get crushed by water pressure. Anyway I spent a couple days walking in the ocean. Stepped on a sting ray and got only god knows what in my shorts."

Bella looked amazed and slightly confused. "Oh right you don't have to breathe. I forgot. Oh and kindly have Emmett punch you for me."

"Why?"

"You tried to kill yourself!"

"I went to a dark place as I told you," he said. "I was torn between the father and the lover inside of me. I hate myself, Bella. I'm the worlds worst father."

"I'm sure that's exaggerating."

"I look at how Carlisle takes care of us and how I wish I could be even half the father he is."

He laid down and sighed.

"I then started to get angry because I knew that you felt guilty and I didn't do anything to stop that. You have no right to feel guilty."

"Easy for you to say."

Edward shook his head. "Anyway enough about me. I'm going to just ask the awkward question. You wouldn't by any chance...you know...to get like...this."

"No, Edward I didn't cheat on you."

"I was afraid of that."

Bella looked at him, surprised. "You wanted me to cheat on you?"

"Better than the reality."

"I wouldn't feel violated, that's for sure. I used up all of your soap because I was obsessively showering."

"Bummer, I kinda liked that soap."

"Esme finally dragged me out and then took me to get a pedicure."

"Wow you agreed to that?"

"Emphasis on dragged, sweetie. There was no escaping the pedicurist."

Bella held up her foot and Edward sighed happily. Her nails were colored his favorite shade of blue with a soft shimmer.

"Alice knew you'd like it. But I nearly broke my foot when I tried to get away!"

Edward smiled and snuggled with her. That was all she needed to let everything fall away and show him how she's been the past couple of days. He provided the perfect shoulder for her to cry on.

"I just...I just feel like...like an object!"

"You didn't show any signs of trauma, well, sexual anyway, when we got home."

"He knocked me out," Bella sniffed, "Carlisle thinks it was an artificial insemination sort of thing because he's been into men for a while."

Edward shuddered a bit. Aro had entertained thoughts about him.

"I just feel like I've become some baby machine for a freak vampire."

"Bella don't worry, we'll get it out of you."

Bella sighed and sat up. She fidgeted with her hands. "I-I don't know if I can go through with that. I can't give it a painful death but that seems like the only option."

"I'd rather it die than you."

"I'm going to die having this thing."

"You wont," Edward said sharply, "I won't let you die Bella."

"Would you be able to save me?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yes. Well...let's just have Carlisle nearby just in case."

Bella hugged him. "I have faith in you. You stopped once."

"Barely."

Edward sighed and shook his head. "Gah I'm heading down the dark road again."

"Allow me to distract you then," Bella said, leaning up and kissing him. It certainly did distract him. When they broke apart Bella looked at him and smiled.

"You and your hormones."

"I'm incredibly horny, I'm sorry."

"I just wish I could do something without hurting you."

Bella nodded and began to cry again.

"What?! No, Bella, sweetheart, I'll have sex with you until the cows come home."

"I'm a pregnant virgin! And I'm fat! I have a demon baby that grows too fast and it's going to rip out of me like a hooker out of a cake!"

Edward wondered how hookers and cakes figured into the equation. He held her and rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her. Everything in a pregnancy like this was accelerated, even the hormones.

"I'm really scared," she mumbled finally.

Edward kissed the top of her head. "Me too," he murmured into her hair.

---

Kellan laid bleeding on the floor as usual. He wondered if his father was going to do something stupid like coming after him. He wondered if they knew Bella was pregnant.

"You're staining the floor," Aro sighed. He pulled Kellan up. "Training period. You have to keep standing until I said you can drop. You know what happens when you fall."

His knees were weak and bloody. He groaned.

"I'll bet daddy dear has realized that his booty call is prego."

"Your slang needs work."

"I just can't wait to claim what's mine and see him crying over her."

"I hope they abort the baby," Kellan said.

"No, no, I know Carlisle well enough to know he preserves life."

Kellan felt his thighs burning. He wasn't sure if Aro liked the fact that Kellan won most of his battles more, or liked torturing him more. Aro was thinking about how Edward was probably wanting to kill himself.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Kellan asked.

Aro thought about that for a moment. "I don't really know," he said standing. "He's not quite as cute but hasn't really wronged me."

Kellan rolled his eyes when Aro wsan't looking.

"Oh but wait, he did wrong me," Aro exclaimed, "how silly of me to forget! He stole from me. He had the gems to march into _my_ fortress and take _my_ toy. This also tortures you which is an added perk."

"I don't belong to you."

Aro grabbed him by the throat and looked down at his young face. He was holding him just right to start suffocating him. Kellan had to resist the urge to claw at Aro's papery hand.

"You do belong to me. Your father gave up ownership of you when he failed to keep you. You are like an animal, let's say for arguments sake a dog. You're my dog. You fight when I say fight and you sit on my command."

He squeezed harder and Kellan grunted in pain.

"You are also disposable, pet," he smirked, "when that human whore pops out my son I'll have no use for you. Then I'll put you down. Now sit."

Aro threw him into the ground with almost all of his strength. Kellan coughed up the usual blood but this hurt worse. He had dented the stone floor. Aro left to motivate his other half humans and Kellan looked up at the ceiling. He knew that somewhere his dad was realizing that Bella was pregnant. He also knew that they weren't going to let her die. His grandfather had the control to change Bella if she was dying. He didn't want his dad to suffer anymore.

TBC

The idea of Edward walking along the ocean floor and screaming manfully as he stepped on sea life amuses me.


	11. Chapter 10

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 10,

If Edward could sleep he knew he would be better off. Consciousness meant he was able to think. Thinking made him sad. He laid awake wondering about his son. He was feeling like a bad person. He looked at Bella who was fast asleep and dreaming.

"You look like you need to talk," Jasper said. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Edward nodded and left Bella's side. He knew she would be safe with the family looking over her. Even if they couldn't protect her like he could.

"What's on your mind?" Jasper asked as they strolled through the dark forest.

"My son, as usual. I thought of how I might get him back."

"But?"

"I considered leaving Bella at risk."

Jasper waited for Edward to say more.

"Aro is going to come for the baby and will probably come with an army. While he's here Kellan will be unguarded in Italy."

"If you get Alice to keep an eye on Aro you'll certainly have an easier time of it. But you need help. We wouldn't be able to spare anyone on this end if Aro is bringing an army."

Edward nodded. "I agree. I don't know how I would get around that."

"But I worry that Aro will just come back to take Kellan."

"He's my son, I let him down once but I won't let him down again. I will get him back."

"What if..." Jasper began.

Edward shook his head. "Bella won't hear of giving Aro the baby. I can't do that to her and I can't condemn that baby to that life."

"I'm sorry I even thought it," Jasper said.

"Don't worry about it. We have to explore all options no matter how uncomfortable they make us."

"I'm glad you've made this an us thing. You know how we all hate you trying to take everything on yourself."

"I just don't want you all to suffer with me."

"We do it willingly," Jasper reminded him, "you're our brother, Edward and we love you very much."

Edward smiled. "That means a lot to me, Jasper."

They hugged before heading back home. When they arrived Bella had woken up and he began to feel bad for leaving her.

"Oh, you're back," she said conversationally, "how was your night?"

"Alright. I did a lot of thinking."

She smiled at him and held his hand. "You don't have to spend all of your time with me you know. I know there are things you want to do."

"But the one thing I want to do is unable to be done."

"Find your son?"

"No, that is something I need to do."

"Then what?" Bella asked.

"Let's just say you aren't the only one with hormones," he murmured. Bella's face went flaming red and he laughed. "You're sexy when you blush."

"Even though I'm a whale."

"Ah screw it," he sighed. He kissed her and he could practically hear her hormones surging. He kissed down her neck and kissed her belly. "I love you both so much."

---

"Pregnant sex is creepy," Carlisle decided. Esme giggled and he looked at her. "What?! It is?! I keep thinking that the baby is going to grab his area and not let go!"

"His area? Is that what they call it in the medical field doctor?" Esme giggled.

"Oh you know what I mean!"

Esme laughed before she kissed him. "You're so sweet. Almost in a naive way."

"I'm not naive!"

"Carlisle you didn't know how to have sex when we got married," she teased.

"I knew what bits when were," He defended. He was starting to smile though. It was true that all of his knowledge of sex could fit on the head of a pin. Esme always has been more experienced in that area. Even more so after the internet became so big and she could read blogs and articles and whatnot to teach her how to be a better lover.

He should read some of those. Just once he'd like to be the one that shows some flair in the bedroom. Even though Esme said he was fantastic and the best she'd ever had he suspected she was exaggerating.

Edward came down in a good mood.

"Hello dear parental figures," he said with a cheerful smile.

"That's an I just got laid smile," Emmett informed them.

"Yeah we got that," Carlisle sighed.

Edward went back upstairs with Bella's daily blood. Bella smiled and took the cup from him. Edward kissed her before releasing it.

"Hows he doing?" He asked, rubbing her belly.

"He definitely wasn't happy about the sex," she giggled. Edward kissed her belly and smiled.

"I'm sorry to disturb you."

"I've gotten so big," Bella said after swallowing some of the blood. "Am I going to stay big when I'm changed?"

Edward shook his head no. "You aren't putting on any excess weight so once the placenta is removed you'll go back to your normal size. Your breasts, on the other hand, might remain bigger which I am very much okay with."

"Whatever happened to wanting to preserve your virtue?" Bella asked. Edward shrugged.

"Sweetie I lost that a long long time ago, and besides you batted those eyes of yours and I can't help but obey you."

Bella blushed and went back to drinking her blood. Edward rubbed her belly and smiled when he felt the baby move back. He was probably imagining it but he could have sworn that he felt a tiny hand meeting his.

"You're happy," Bella murmured, setting the cup aside.

Edward was drawing shapes on her stomach when she said that. He nodded in agreement. "I regret the circumstances, but I am happy. When Emma was pregnant she made it her mission to tell me every day how much she hated me for what I had done and how I was some soulless monster."

"Why do you still let her get to you?"

Edward shrugged. "I guess when you dwell and believe in something long enough it's hard to disbelieve it."

Bella held his hand tight in hers. "You aren't a monster Edward. I'm so glad you're here with me."

"Even though this happened because of me," Edward sighed. "The only thing that could make this moment absolutely perfect was if the baby was mine."

"Edward you're going to raise him," Bella said, "you're going to love him and you're going to be there for him. The baby is yours in every way but his genes."

Edward was about to say something when he heard the whisper he had been waiting for. His face lit up and Bella looked at him strangely.

"I can hear his thoughts," he said happily, "just like with Kellan."

Bella put her hand on her stomach and covered Edward's hand with the other. "What is he thinking?"

"He loves you," Edward murmured with a smile. "He loves the sound of your voice, and mine for some reason."

"Because your voice is so beautiful," Bella reminded him. They smiled at each other then they returned attention back to the baby.

"He's happy. He can't wait to meet us."

Bella rubbed her belly slowly and smiled. "I can't wait to meet you sweetheart."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel good."

Edward smiled. "Let's go shopping. The good kind."

Bella nodded and got up. Edward brought along a bottle of blood for her along with a bottle of plain water. Bella carried them in a purse that Alice had given her. They borrowed Emmett's jeep and headed off to Port Angeles.

---

Bella never thought that she would be walking through a baby store with Edward. They talked about the baby and the hopes they had for him or her.

"I think we're having a girl," Edward said, "her mental tone wasn't like Kellan's."

"Huh, well should we hold off on the clothes?"

"Nope we'll get both. You forget darling, I'm very thorough."

Bella smiled and he kissed her hand. They were surrounded by pregnant women who were searching for clothes for their baby.

"The baby will grow faster than you think. By the time you wake up after the change she'll be a small toddler."

"Wow."

Edward nodded. He got a cart so Bella didn't have to carry the purse. "Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah, the water."

Edward handed her the bottle and she drank. They went to look a cribs first. Bella soon realized that Edward was one of those parents who would have the best for his child and could afford it. She was going to go with it. They picked out a white sleigh crib for the baby with a matching wardrobe and changing set.

"Will he or she go through as many diapers?"

"Oh yeah," Edward sighed, remembering his son and how many diapers he went through. "Back then we didn't have disposable diapers. We had a bout a fifty of them and every day we had to wash them. Then again Kel developed a bit of an allergy so...yeah."

"What kind of allergy?" Bella asked.

"He couldn't drink blood after he hit about a couple weeks. He could only drink his bloodtype, or rather Emma's. So he ate solid foods."

"What kind of reaction did he have? Was it serious?"

"He'd get a rash usually. Animal blood gave him hives on his neck."

Bella shuddered a bit. Edward grabbed the ticket to take to the register and slipped it in his pocket. They went to look at clothes. The part they both knew they were most excited about. They spent hours picking out cute little outfits. Edward held up little spring dresses and Bella gave her approval on some. She found a tiny tuxedo and they absolutely had to get it. Bella melted when she saw the tiny socks and shoes. They picked out several pairs with various disney prints.

They prepared for the baby preferring solid food over blood. Edward cooed over a tiny plate and silverware set. Bella was blown away with how excited and happy he was. When she told him he just shrugged and said, "who doesn't love a baby?"

They got plenty of diapers before carrying on into the toys.

---

"Where are the happy couple?" Rosalie asked as she and Emmett came back from hunting.

"They went shopping for baby things," Alice said sadly. She hated being left out of shopping. "Oh and they borrowed your jeep, Em."

"Yeah I noticed. They must be getting half the store."

"Esme just left to give them a bit of help with getting everything home," Carlisle said.

"They should be home any minute," Alice sighed. "I hope he didn't blow it."

They all heard two cars pulling up. Esme came in shortly after helping Bella.

"What did you guys get?" Alice asked with an excited smile.

"Did you guys leave some for the other pregnant ladies?"

Edward came in carrying the crib that needed to be assembled. The jeep had carried all of the disassembled furniture. Esme's car carried everything else.

"Em can you help me assemble everything?"

"Yeah sure."

"I'm going to wash the clothes," Esme said, "so they'll be nice and ready to go."

"Oh Esme thank you."

"First we have to see what all you guys got," Rosalie said. She was just as giddy as Alice.

While Edward and Emmett (who had little interest in baby fashion) worked on the crib Bella showed the cute little outfits.

"Edward is almost positive we're having a girl," Bella said as she held up the first of many sun dresses.

"Oh that's so precious!" Alice cooed.

"A sleigh crib Edward, good boy," Rosalie praised.

"Oh Edward do you remember how unprepared and lost you were when Kellan was born?"

"Yeah, the poor kid. But I wish we had kept that crib you built," Edward sighed.

"Ah yeah," Carlisle sighed with a smile, "but I know that couple we gave it to appreciated it more than we could have."

"Do you remember when you decided to play airplane just after he ate?" Esme laughed at Carlisle.

"Ah yes, and I got a nice blood shower. Yuck."

"I swear, you and Edward both..."

"Bella what's wrong?" Rosalie asked, noticing her shift.

"I don't know," she grunted, "something's wrong...I can't..."

The others moved back and Carlisle and Edward went to her side.

"Bella, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"Get her out...now!"

"Scalpel," Carlisle said holding out his hand. Alice handed it to him. "Edward get the morphine."

"Doesn't work," Bella grunted through gritted teeth.

"Edward she's in trouble," Carlisle said as he got to the placenta. He could see tiny claws trying to get out. "Bite her now."

Edward nodded. "Stay with me Bella," he whispered.

Carlisle heard Edward's teeth sink into her neck. He heard the venom spill into her veins. Edward was smart about where he bit and Carlisle mentally told him so. A split second after the bite Carlisle bit the hard shell in his hands and tore it open. The baby inside took her first breath and started to cry.

"She's alive."

Carlisle passed the baby to Edward.

"I didn't do it right. She's going to die."

"Edward you did fine," Carlisle said gently, "would you like me to bite her again just so you'll calm down?"

"I-if you could."

Carlisle sighed and bit Bella again. When he pulled back he looked at Edward. "Happy?"

"Not really."

Carlisle sighed and lifted her up. "We're going to move her upstairs. Esme is getting the bleach ready. Edward can you take the baby and clean her up?"

Edward nodded. He picked up the baby and looked at her. She was a pretty little thing. She had Bella's face already. Her eyes were the same shape. She had beautiful pale pink lips with the top being just a bit fuller, like her mothers. Edward took her into the kitchen and filled the sink with luke warm water.

"Do you need help?" Alice asked.

"Uh, yeah can you hold her while I wash her hair."

"Yep. Oh and you'll need these," Alice said handing him the bag of shampoo and baby soap. Edward nodded and took the contents out.

He massaged the baby shampoo into his daughter's hair and she cooed. He smiled at her.

"She has really thick hair."

"Yeah," he agreed, "soft too. So far it's the only part of Aro I can see in her."

She looked up at him and Alice helped him wash the soap out. Edward took the soap and cleaned the blood and fluid from her skin. She was fascinated by her own hands. Edward smiled and washed them gently.

"Aw she's so sweet Edward," Alice cooed. "Did you two pick out a name?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "I think she looks like an Adriane."

"She does," Alice agreed. "She's going to break a lot of hearts."

Edward shook his head as he lifted her out and wrapped her in a warm towel. "She isn't going to break any hearts because she isn't going to date."

"Let's see how well that goes," Alice said, patting him on the shoulder. Edward chuckled and carried the newborn half vampire to meet her family. She was very well received. Rosalie had already selected her first outfit and Esme dressed her.

"Adriane, this is your family," he said.

"Bella's transformation is underway and she'll be finished in about two days."

"Hows her heart?" Edward asked.

"As strong as Emmett's was," Carlisle said with a smile. "Now, may I meet the little lady?"

"Adriane this is your grandfather Carlisle."

Adriane cooed and giggled when Carlisle took her.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, "you look like your mommy."

"She'll probably be wanting some blood," Carlisle said, "she keeps sucking on her hand."

"I'll get it for her," Esme said, "Edward are you going to be okay?"

"I'm actually going to go check on Bells," he said. He kissed his daughter before going upstairs.

---

"She's silent," Edward said, "something's wrong. Carlisle I messed up."

"Nonsense Edward, I backed you up and you know how perfect my record is."

Edward glared and Carlisle laughed. "Lighten up son! Adriane is going to think her dad is some insane ball of nerves."

"Her biological dad is definitely got the insane down. When he gets here I'm going to challenge him."

"Always a good idea," Carlisle muttered, "yes go challenge a vampire that is strong on his own but notorious for cheating. Let me know how that works out."

"Your sarcasm is poorly executed and not needed."

"My sarcasm was not poorly executed!" Carlisle defended hotly.

"You actually had me thinking you were supporting me. That's how much your sarcasm sucks."

Carlisle pushed Edward and was delighted when he was actually taken off guard and fell out of his chair. He started laughing and Edward glared at him.

"Revenge will be mine, when you least expect it."

"Oh you'll get distracted," Carlisle laughed.

"I won't."

"Bella's heart is slowing down."

Edward was completely distracted now. "How long?"

"It depends on her really. She's fully transformed when her heart stops. But she could lay in sleep for a while. Do you remember Rosie?"

Edward nodded. Rosalie had taken the longest to wake up after her change. He had been the quickest and according to Carlisle the loudest.

"Do we want to bring the baby up?" Carlisle asked.

"No," Edward answered, "I don't want her near the baby until...!"

He was cut off when Bella's newly vampirized arm shot out and grabbed him by the throat and he saw angry ruby red eyes.

"I. Want. My. Baby. Edward."

"Yeah...okay...I'll go get her."

Bella let him go and sat up. Carlisle was honestly amazed. Her heart was still beating slowly. She had just a bit left to go. Nobody had ever really tried lucid movement during their transformations so who was to say it wouldn't be doable?

"Here she is," Edward cooed to the baby in his arms. Bella looked over and saw her daughter for the first time.

"Oh my god," she whispered as she took the baby. "Hello beautiful. What did you finally name her?"

"We all like Adriane," Edward said, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Hello my Adriane."

She smiled and Adriane reached up to touch her face. Bella was overwhelmed when images filled her mind. She saw images of Edward bathing the newborn, Rosalie dressing her and Jasper reading a book to her. Adriane also showed her Emmett and Jasper doing a little skit for her to make her laugh.

"Well aren't you just mommy's talented princess," Bella cooed.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"You mean she hasn't showed you what she can do? I mean I think it's her."

Adriane nodded. She reached over and touched Edward's cheek and showed him what she showed her mother.

_I wanted mommy to see first_

"You little sneak," Edward chuckled. "She wanted you to see first. Carlisle she has the opposite of his power. Her touch shows you her memories. She can break Bella's mental shield."

"That's amazing," Carlisle murmured. "Can you show me Adriane?"

She nodded and showed Carlisle her power. He held her and smiled.

"How about we go and show off to grandma and the others while mommy and daddy go hunting."

Adriane pouted. Bella kissed her forehead. "I'll be home soon sweetheart."

Adriane cooed and smiled after that. Carlisle carried her downstairs, leaving the parents alone.

---

Kellan dragged himself back to his cell after barely winning his battle. He wanted to just curl up and sleep until the end of the century. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. He could hear Aro's jovial mind coming his way.

"Up up," Aro said pushing his side with his foot.

"The tournament is over."

"Yes and you made me a great sum, but that isn't why you're getting up. It's time to collect my prize."

Kellan didn't know what he was talking about right away. Then he realized Bella will have had her baby by now.

"The human girl will be dead by now. I want you to be there so you can see the look on Eddie boy's face. I also want to see your daddy's face when I get your replacement and I kill you for real this time."

Kellan had no choice but to follow. To further his humiliation Aro left him in his torn pants (his shirt had been ripped to shreds through the fights) and put a collar on him. He held him on a leash.

"There is something I have always wanted to do."

Kellan's eyes widened just before Aro jumped on his back. "Mush doggie."

---

Edward had to resist the temptation to jump Bella. She was so beautiful in the silk dress Alice had dressed her in. She was walking barefoot and he liked it. Her skin was so beautiful and so perfect. He was a little worried. She was doing so well. Then he smelled fresh blood. Unfortunately Bella smelled it too. He saw her instincts in her eyes and she ran after what they were meant to drink. He grabbed her arm hoping to stop her.

He didn't. Bella snarled at him.

"Bella!"

She tackled him. Edward was honestly too surprised to do much. He flipped up and took off after Bella.

"I knew this was a bad idea," he growled as he charged after her. She was faster than him! He felt his pride splinter a little. He grabbed her hand and she came back and tackled him. "If this is how you want to be then fine," he growled.

He pushed her onto her back and she snarled at him. Edward began to slip into his instincts. She head butted him and he bit her neck. Her arms locked around his shoulders. He pulled his teeth out of her and began sucking and nipping at her neck. Bella moaned and pushed her hips up into him.

He wasn't entirely sure how they went from fighting to getting hot and heavy. But she wasn't a fragile flower this time. She grabbed his hair and forced his lips up to hers. Her dress was in the way. He pushed it up her thighs and snatched her panties away. Bella demanded his lips again. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she moaned. She fisted his hair and they both tore his pants off.

"Now. Please. Now."

Edward pushed into her and she cried out. "I won't hold back this time," he promised her.

"Don't. I'm not breakable."

"I know you aren't," he grinned. He thrust hard into her. "You're so sexy."

Bella actually felt herself sink into the ground under the force. Bella moaned and held him tight.

"Edward...so good...!"

Edward didn't think sex got any better but here he was. Maybe it was because he was able to cut loose and give her everything he had. She wasn't fragile. It was so much better. Her nails dug into his skin as her orgasm came and he followed. After they just bathed in the afterglow. They kissed tenderly and held each other.

"Whoa, what the hell."

Edward's eyes snapped open. "BELLA DONT'!"

---

Everyone looked up when they heard Bella and Edward come in. Edward came into view first. Esme wondered what happened to his pants and his siblings snickered.

"Eddie got some," Emmett laughed, bumping fists with Jasper.

Bella came in with her dress in tatters and blood on her front.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Ah!" Adriane whimpered from Rosalie's lap. Bella took her and hugged her tight. She went to the nursery.

"Edward?"

"There was a hiker in the woods. I stopped her the first time. Then we...did things..."

"Yeah you did," Jasper snorted. "We heard you here."

"The...noise...must have brought the hiker because he found us and...now she's not talking to me and she's been crying the whole way home. I feel like I let her down."

Down the hall Bella was hugging her daughter.

"Mama," she whimpered.

"I'm not good at this," she sobbed, "I'm going to be a bad mother too I just know it."

"Hey Bella," Jasper said gently. Bella looked up at him and scooted over when he came and sat on the love seat with her. "I know you feel horrible right now. I have to admit I like how this little angel can calm you down."

Adriane giggled. She indicated that she wanted to be put down. Bella set her on the floor and she crawled over to her toys.

"I know how you feel," Jasper said, "my control is less than acceptable. But you're a newborn. Nobody expects you to have any control. We've all slipped up. Hell I've been the cause of us moving three times."

"I don't want to kill people."

"We all have," Jasper reminded her. He rubbed her back gently. "The only person who has never killed a human was Carlisle and that's because he's like a saint or something."

"I just feel so bad," Bella mumbled. "Will we have to move?"

"I don't know for sure. Carlisle usually decides that. But remember, Bella, what's done is done. It'll make you stronger as clearly you're still here."

"Yeah. I just feel guilty."

"That will pass," Jasper assured her with a smile, "we're very easily distracted."

"Everyone will hate me."

"As I've said, we've all messed up. Well, all of us normal ones anyway."

Bella giggled weakly.

"There's a smile," Jasper said. He hugged her tight before standing up. "Don't worry. You're family and we'll always stand beside you no matter what."

"Thanks Jasper," Bella said. He left and she looked at her daughter. She had been so hopeful for her first hunt. After all her daughter's blood didn't affect her at all. Knowing that she wasn't the only one that messed up didn't make her feel any better though.

"Mama," Adriane said, holding up her arms. Bella lifted her daughter up into her arms and kissed her forehead. Adriane nuzzled her neck and touched her cheek. She showed her mother how warm and happy she felt.

"I love you too my little cutie."

She felt two arms around her waist and smiled. "Bella my Bella can I dress you?"

Bella realized she was still wearing the tattered dress. "Please."

Edward set Adriane in her crib for a moment while he dressed her. But the baby wouldn't be ignored. She demanded her attention back when Bella finished. Edward smiled and took her into his arms. The baby giggled and kissed her daddy on the cheek. Edward kissed her forehead and sat down on the floor with her. He grabbed a ball and handed it to her.

"Mommy play," she ordered.

"It's weird, I didn't prepare myself for her to be talking already," Bella said as she sat down.

"We've been teaching her some things," Edward said. "She started crawling yesterday. You can see the result of that."

Adriane crawled out of Edward's lap when the ball was no longer interesting. She scurried out of the nursery and down the hall to her family.

"See what I mean."

"She's so mobile!"

"Well hello there cutie!"

The two new parents laughed and walked out. Adriane was playing with a different ball now with Emmett. He tossed it gently to her and she caught it with a giggle. Bella sat with Esme who put her arm around her and kissed her temple.

"How do you feel sweetheart?"

"I'm completely bummed but watching her is making me feel better."

Esme had Bella lay down with her head in her lap. Edward smiled, knowing the comfort that was in store. Esme gently smoothed Bella's hair and basically mothered her into feeling better. They all knew that treatment very well as it was what came after messing up.

Alice's face went blank and everyone looked at her. There was one vision they were waiting for.

"They're on their way," she said.

"Who is coming with him?" Carlisle asked.

"A half human definitely. His future is so foggy."

Bella looked at Edward. Without anyone really noticing he had taken Adriane into his lap. He was curling up a bit, forming a sort of barrier with his own body. She looked up at him curiously and he held her tiny hand.

"It's gone," Alice said finally. "He's bringing someone with him."

"He can't be doing this purposefully," Carlisle said, "he doesn't know about your powers, Alice. If he does he doesn't know about this blind spot."

"He's bringing Kellan," Edward said darkly, "I know him. He wants Kellan to see me fail or to see my death."

At that Adriane started to cry and Edward held her gently.

"There, there sweet girl," he murmured against her forehead. Bella moved to him and put a gentle hand on Adriane's head. Edward rocked her and when she didn't stop crying he passed her to Bella. He kissed her cheek. "I'll be back."

Bella nodded and he left. She heard him throwing his fit outside. When he was done he came back in and everybody looked at him.

"I'm going to get Kellan back. I'm going to challenge Aro. Then I'm going to show him why he doesn't harm my family."

"Right on," Emmett agreed. He jumped up. "I'm with you Edward, let's kick some ass."

"You've got us behind you," Carlisle said.

---

"What will you say when your daddy watches you die?"

"I'll keep saying what I always say when you aren't around," Kellan said.

"And what is that?" Aro asked mildly.

"Burn in hell you papery bitch."

TBC

I love Kellan so much. I also totally love Aro even though I make him so horrible. The first time I read his character I laughed and told my friend I kept picturing Dumbledore. Totally psyched for HBP but I'm totally waiting for them to reschedule the date again. Lol.


	12. Chapter 11

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 11,

Carlisle looked out the window and saw the familiar sight of the happy couple and their baby playing together. He was afraid for them. He was afraid that their happiness would be shattered. He remembered a time that felt like another life.

_"Hold still," Carlisle said._

_Edward obeyed. He waited as Carlisle attached his hand. He laid in the grass looking up and the sun._

_"Vampires are supposed to burst into flames in the sun."_

_"No, Edward, they aren't. Clearly."_

_"I'm going to kill myself."_

_"No you aren't."_

_"Yes, I am," Edward said._

_"NO!" Carlisle roared. He closed his eyes and composed himself. "No, Edward, you aren't."_

_"I'll never be like you. I'll never be truly happy. My true happiness was killed before my eyes and I did nothing to stop it."_

_"Look," Carlisle said, dropping Edward's now whole arm. "Nobody wins against Aro on a bad day. In his arsenal he has the freak twins. He has a locator. He has an army at his disposal. He could have killed both of you."_

_"He should have."_

_Edward was surprised when Carlisle hugged him tight. He had a feeling that if he could, Carlisle would have been crying._

_"You're my son, Edward. I know not by genetic standards but I have always seen you as such. The pain you feel now is exactly what you'll make me feel. Double it by adding it to the loss of the grandson I so dearly loved."_

_Edward sighed. "Fine. I'll stick around for now."_

_"That's all I can ask for now."_

_"It's because you're too nice."_

_Carlisle laughed and hugged him again. "I love you Edward. You are my son."_

_"And I failed at being a father."_

_"You didn't fail. You'll get through this, I promise."_

_Edward sighed and went into the house. He went up to his room and laid on his bed. He held Kellan's bear in his arms._

_"What happened?" Esme asked. "Where's Edward and Kellan?"_

_"The Volturi came. They must have thought Kel was an immortal child. They killed him."_

_Esme put her hands to her mouth and shook her head. "He wasn't! Surely Edward explained that to them!"_

_"Aro can see memories. He knew what Kellan was but he still...Edward tore his hand off trying to get through the guards that held him."_

_Esme looked like she was crying. She ran upstairs where Edward was crying himself. Carlisle wasn't one for tears. But this was the first time he had lost someone he truly cared about. He sat heavily and let the dry tears overcome him._

_It was two weeks before he was able to drag Edward out. When he did he learned something new about vampires. After crying long enough they did have tears. Edward's cheeks were covered in venom and his eyes were grey._

_"You have to hunt Edward."_

"You are one distracted vampire," Esme sighed against his back. He smiled and put his arm around her.

"I was thinking about Edward and how he handled Kellan's first death."

"He took out half the forest when you two went hunting."

"I had never seen him so angry."

Esme sighed and watched Edward raise his daughter into the air and bring her back down.

"He's happy again. Finally. Bella brought him back to life and Adriane was just the cherry on top."

"You wouldn't know that she was another man's," Carlisle observed, "they way he interacts with her...it blows my mind."

They were now laying in the grass laughing. Bella got up and held her baby. Edward captured her face in his hands and kissed her.

"They're just so happy. He'd better make an honest woman out of her."

"Oh definitely," Esme agreed. "If he doesn't propose by the end of the month we haven't taught him anything about being a gentleman."

Carlisle laughed and kissed Esme on the forehead.

---

"This is boring," Aro sighed.

"Well you wanted to take a plane," Kellan sighed. He glanced up when he heard someone looking at him. A blonde female someone. Aro had finally thrown a t-shirt on him. It was a tight t-shirt but it was better than nothing. He was suddenly very glad for that.

_Oh god those eyes!_

Kellan looked back to see if she was looking at someone else.

_Those muscular arms...oh god his hair is so long and sexy...I wonder if he's a natural red head._

Kellan wondered how someone would go about deciding if someone was a natural red head or not. He blushed when she began to mentally decide just how she would figure out. It involved slowly undressing him and doing naughty things.

"You're blushing pet," Aro sighed, "why?"

"It's just a little toasty in here," Kellan mumbled, "heat flush."

"Hi."

Kellan looked over and jumped. It was the blonde. She put her hand on his.

"I'm Carla," she said with a dazzling smile.

Kellan was frozen. He was calm and collected in battle. He could strategize and execute plans effectively. He couldn't talk to girls.

"K-Kellan."

"Ooh what a nice name," she purred.

"Young lady kindly return to your seat," Aro growled.

"I have an extra seat," she said with a smile, brushing his hand lightly with her fingertips, "please come sit with me. We can get to know each other with out crabby pants."

"W-well I...I um...I can't. Thanks but I can't."

"Oh, why?"

"Because he's my lover," Aro purred, stroking Kellan's hand like she was. "He's just trying to politely let you down."

That got her to leave. Kellan looked over at Aro.

_You can't possibly blame me for that._

_Oh I can. I am. I think I should make you join the mile high club._

_The what club?_

Aro grinned. "You're so cute and innocent. Shame you aren't of superior breeding or I'd just have to snatch you up."

Kellan knew he was safe for now. Or he hoped. He knew that Aro would get bored sooner or later. He also knew Aro's favorite past time was causing him pain in one way or another. He decided to slip into his happy place. To a warm meadow in Wisconsin where he and his father made little hearts out of paper for Esme. He stood up, muttering to Aro that he was going to the bathroom.

He locked the door and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was going to die when they got to Forks. Aro was going to kill him and that was going to result in killing his father's heart. He sat on the toilet and put his face in his hands. He wasn't allowed to be weak.

"If you hadn't run away you never would have tipped your father off to your existence," Aro said, pushing the door aside. Kellan wondered about why he was showing off his powers but then he realized what had happened while he was mentally checked out. Aro's small group took over the plane.

"Here, have some blood," Aro said, offering Carla to him. She was frozen with fear.

"I don't drink blood."

Aro shrugged and snapped her neck. "I forgot you were allergic. More for me."

---

Kellan ran uselessly. Aro tackled him and kept him pinned. Kellan turned his head but it was pointless. Aro smashed his lips against his and spilled the human's blood into his mouth.

"What an unfortunate allergy."

Kellan curled up and coughed. His throat felt tight. He knew it wouldn't close completely so he wouldn't die, but fighting would be that much harder. Aro knelt on the ground and pulled the boy against him.

"Aw does your throat swell? Oops."

He combed his fingers lazily through Kellan's hair. He hadn't been able to cut it in a while but it was nice. Kellan went stiff at his touch. He went, if at all possible, even stiffer when Aro kissed his neck.

"You were always very beautiful for a half breed."

He didn't respond with anything as the last thing he wanted was Aro biting his throat or something. He felt the vampire smile against his skin.

"Do you remember the first time?"

Kellan struggled to keep the memory from bubbling up but it did. He had been thirteen at the time and just seven years into his full grown body. He never knew what sex was. Well he knew the theory of it from the minds around him. He knew that many a woman tried to exploit their goods to distract their male opponent. It had never worked on him.

"You'll never find a wife and settle down do you know why?"

"You'll kill me first?"

Aro laughed but shook his head. "No, no because you love a man's touch too much."

"No that's you."

Aro shrugged and slipped his hands around to Kellan's stomach.

"I wasn't thinking about that first time by the way."

Kellan saw the memory fill Aro's mind. He had been six. Barely adult sized. That was the first time he had been touched and made to touch someone else.

"You've been such a good toy. I would have liked you to have a mate so I could force her to watch but I'll take what I can get."

"Sorry for your sacrifice."

Aro chuckled. "I'll probably even miss that misplaced wit of yours."

Kellan didn't say anything.

"When we get to Forks I will throw your body at Edward's feet. Then I'll take my baby."

Kellan didn't have to ask why Aro was suddenly trying to kill him. His over confidence was amusing. He was absolutely sure that he had a mind reading son that could produce a shield. But now all the cards were on the table and now Kellan could fight back. He kicked away from Aro and got to his feet. He was careful of the bodies when he could be.

"Are you going to beg for your life now?" Aro asked as he strolled down the aisle, moving bodies with his foot.

"I've never done anything with the intent to please you and I'm not going to start now," Kellan whispered. His vocal chords were stiff and it hurt to talk. He had to think of something. He could form a plan as long as Aro didn't touch him. He was quick and very flexible. He had spent years manipulating his body and joints. He jumped up and over Aro's head. Aro was too busy laughing to notice where he was. Kellan made a hole in the floor and then crawled under fallen bodies. He heard Aro jump down into the cargo bay and he sprinted to the cockpit. Marcus was sitting there reading a book.

"Caius is helping Aro find you. They're going to have a party and dance on your face."

"Thanks."

Kellan liked Marcus the most of the three. He was calmer. He spent most of his time hating Aro's cruel hand.

Kellan punched a hole in the side and braced himself as the powerful wind pulled at him.

"What are you planning?" Marcus asked. Kellan ducked as the book flew from his hand out the hole. "You'll drown if you take a dive into the ocean kid! With the impact being so strong."

"Yeah," Kellan sighed, "but you won't."

Marcus looked surprised.

"Nothing personal."

Kellan grabbed his arm and threw him out of the plane. He then took the controls. He had plenty of ocean to go around so that was good. Maybe.

He finally just punched the controls and broke them. He heard Aro and Caius realizing he never went down below. Kellan slipped into the cargo hold just as the other two were coming up. He pulled a body over the hole he made to hide it. He knew they would figure it out but he had to buy time. He sniffed the air trying to find the fuel line.

"Did he jump out the window?!" Caius cried above. Kellan grinned. He knew his scent was masked by all the blood above him. He found the fuel line but he couldn't reach it. He could feel the plane going down.

He tore parts of the plane away to get to where he wanted to be. As he tore his memories caught up with him. He shook them away and kept going. His hand touched the hot line and he tore it. Gas sprayed out of the puncture. He covered his face as it sprayed him and around him.

He lost his footing and fell to the nose of the plane with the rest of the luggage. The nose had a small pool of fuel.

He kicked a hole in the bottom and pulled himself to it. He was about to jump out when he was grabbed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

Kellan pushed Aro back into the fuel pool.

"YOU STOLE MY LIFE!" he yelled over the wind rushing. "YOU CAN BURN WITH YOUR TWISTED BROTHERS!"

Kellan used the rest of his strength and kicked back. He fell out of the plane and began his free fall to the ocean below.

He closed his eyes and waited for the crash into the ocean. He heard the plane crash into the water seconds after he jumped out. He heard the metal crumple as it it the water with such intense force. It was in flames and he heard the two vampires cry out.

Kellan Cullen let out his first content sigh in decades. He smiled. He was going to die a free half human vampire. He was his own person. He was never going to be used for sex or money again. He looked up at the blue sky. He felt himself going back to his happy place. To a time in his life where he was absolutely happy. The woman that gave birth to him, who hated him and his father was weighing on his father's heart but he was still happy. They were a perfect little family.

Hitting the water hurt so much more than he had anticipated. He felt several bones break, mostly in his limbs. His skin stung and he knew it had broken open in some places. The salt water stung even worse. But he swam on. He kept mostly underwater, coming up for air when he needed it. When he got to land he rested for a bit. By now people knew about the plane crash. He knew that if he didn't get lost he was going to be suspected to be a survivor.

Since the space needle was looming over the city, he knew that he was in Seattle and he knew how to get to Forks. The problem came from his legs being broken. His right leg was broken in two places and his left was a broken knee and ankle. His arms were not much better but they got to rest. Besides, he had fought with broken bones before. They would heal sooner or later.

---

Edward was antsy. They should have been here by now.

"Ow daddy!" Adriane whined. Edward looked down.

"Sorry sweetheart," he said, kissing the top of her head where he had accidentally pulled her hair. He grabbed the shampoo and squirted some into his palm. "Hold still sweetheart."

"You're tense," Carlisle said, "Bella said you may need to talk."

"It's been weeks. They should be here now."

"Be patient," Carlisle encouraged.

"I know I just don't know what to expect and that scares me. Aro is bringing my son because he's planning something! I have a grim idea of what."

"Aro likes to torture people mentally and physically. This is exactly what he wants. You freaking out about this."

"Probably," Edward sighed, "eyes closed sweetie."

Adriane obeyed and Edward poured water over her head to wash her shampoo out. "Daddy your like a rock with tesson."

"Tension," Edward corrected. He smiled and smoothed her hair a bit. "I'll be back to normal soon. With any luck."

"Alice said you'll never be normal cause cause you always over think everything," Adriane said, playing with her rubber duck.

"Did she now," Edward sighed.

"Yep, and grandma agrees that it's the reason you haven't pro-pro-proposaled to mommy yet."

"She has a point Edward."

Edward sighed and helped Adriane out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel.

"I'm just terrified that..."

"Carlisle! Edward! Come quick!"

Edward swept Adriane up and ran out of the bathroom with Carlisle. They came into the living room to find Bella holding Kellan. He looked like he had been through a grinder

"Oh my god," Edward cried passing his daughter to Rosalie as he ran to his son. "Kel, son, say something."

"D-dad?" Kellan whispered.

Carlisle took him into the dining room and put him down on the table. He disappeared for a brief moment and came back with everything he would need.

"Kellan how did this happen?"

"Uh...best guess is falling a couple hundred feet," he whispered.

"Several broken bones from impact. You're severely battered and you reek of gasoline. You also have hives. Have you been drinking blood?"

"Not by choice, trust me."

"I'll fix you up," Carlisle chuckled.

"Explain. Please. Now."

"Aro was on his way here to take the baby. The first plan was that he would kill me if he got a baby, preferably a son, who could read minds and have a shield."

"Adriane doesn't have either of those," Edward said, "she can show you her mind by touching you."

Kellan began to laugh weakly.

"What is it?"

"I almost wish Aro could have seen her. He was counting on Bella being dead, you in ruins and a baby boy who would be able to read minds and create a shield."

Edward chuckled. "He would have been pissed."

"On the plane he changed his mind. I think because one of the half humans he had could read minds. Anyway he decided to..." he cut off when Carlisle popped his shoulder back into joint. "...to kill me on the plane and then he was going to give my body to you."

"I. Will. Kill. Him." Edward vowed.

"Beat you to it."

Edward looked surprised. Kellan sat up with Carlisle's help. "Oh sweet Jesus Kel!"

"I landed in the water on my back."

"Why did you fall from the sky?"

"Jumped out of a plane into the pacific. Aro and his brothers killed everybody on board and Aro force fed me a girl's blood, hence the raspy voice and the hives. Marcus should still be alive. He was always relatively nice to me in comparison."

"Marcus was always nicer," Carlisle agreed, "after his lover died he became unenthusiastic about most things."

"I don't blame him," Edward agreed. "But he just let you kill the other two?"

"Yeah. Well I kicked Marcus out of the plane before I smashed the controls and cut the fuel line to ensure a fiery explosion to kill the other two. I got my last words and that was awesome. Then I jumped out of the plane and did a free fall. I beached in Seattle and came here."

"Kel, sweetie, you know how I hate stitching up people I love," Carlisle said, patting his head.

"I seem to remember you saying something about that."

"Promise this'll be the last time?"

Kellan smiled and nodded. "I'll try my best."

"That's all I ask," Carlisle sighed, cleaning the cuts he got from falling. "You were weakened enough to sustain these because you are malnourished. I'm going to start you on a diet to get you better."

"Okay I guess."

"God Aro is lucky he's dead," Edward growled. "Carlisle is he going to be okay?"

"Oh yes. Most of his injuries have already begun to heal. You may hug now but please be gentle."

Kellan slid off the table and Edward hugged him tight. Carlisle slipped out of the room to give them privacy.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a good father Kel but I'll try harder."

"You were great to me," Kellan mumbled into his shoulder. "You have no idea how much it means to me knowing that you still love me."

"With all my heart Kel," Edward murmured. They pulled apart and Edward brushed Kellan's tears away.

"God I haven't cried in years," Kellan mumbled, rubbing his eyes, "since crashing into the ocean it keeps happening. It's just so hard to believe that I'm actually home and free."

"I'm never going to lose you again," Edward promised, "we'll be a happy family."

"I think I should go hug grandma before she loses it."

Edward heard Esme's mental tone and nodded in agreement. They went into the living room where Kellan was captured by his grandmother and smothered with kisses and hugs. Edward slipped away to make dinner for his kids. As he cooked he couldn't stop grinning. His life was absolutely perfect. His son was back and he was going to stay. He had a bouncing baby girl who was as curious and full of life as her brother had been at that age.

"Daddy why does the other man look like you?" Adriane asked. Edward looked down at her and smiled.

"He's my son," Edward said, puffing slightly, "he's been gone for a very long time."

"How long?"

"Almost eighty years."

"But mommy hasn't been around that long," Adriane pointed out.

"That's right she hasn't," Edward said, lifting her up and setting her on the counter. He handed her a slice of green pepper and she smiled. She loved peppers. "He has a different mommy."

"What happened to her?"

"She died when he was born," Edward said. "I was very sad but Kel lit up my life. Like you do sweetheart."

Adriane smiled. Edward kissed her forehead and grabbed two plates. He knelt down and Adriane climbed on his back. He walked out with her and put the plates down.

"Kel, dinner!"

Kellan came in to the dining room. He smelled bleach. Esme moved quickly when it came to cleaning. He sat and Edward put down the plate of omelets for him.

"Wow dad you remembered!"

"Of course I did," Edward said. He sat Adriane down and gave her her plate. She picked up her little fork and dug it into her eggs.

"Daddy you forgot to give him peppers," she pointed out.

"That's perfectly fine," Kellan said, "I don't like peppers."

"I love them," Adriane declared.

"Tomatoes are where it's at."

"Nope," Adriane said shaking her head. Edward smiled. They seemed like a natural family and it was heart warming.

---

That night Kellan fell asleep on the couch during the movie. Edward pulled a blanket over him and kissed his head lightly. He went back and snuggled with Bella.

"He's so sweet Edward, and you haven't stop smiling," she observed. Edward shrugged, still smiling.

"Yeah, seriously tone down the happy or I'll explode," Jasper chuckled from the floor where he and Carlisle were playing chess. "Check."

"Like hell," Carlisle muttered, moving his king out of peril.

A short two hours later Kellan jumped up. Everyone looked over.

"What's wrong dear?" Esme asked.

"Huh? Oh. Habit," he mumbled. "I momentarily forgot where I am."

"We'll have a bed for you tomorrow," Carlisle said, "but you're welcome to use ours."

"No, I'm fine," Kellan said laying down again.

"What's with the formal stance dude?" Emmett asked.

"Morning checks to make sure we haven't escaped, died or want to get decent sleep."

"You're more than welcome to get decent sleep," Edward said.

"I can't sleep in absolute quiet," Kellan admitted, "I'm so used to sleeping in an echoey hall with about twenty others."

"Eew," Alice cringed.

"Do you want the light of?"

"I'm comfortable, don't worry," he assured them, getting a little flustered. He wasn't used to so much attention or so many people catering to his needs. He rested his head on the pillow and watched the family until he fell asleep. The last thing he saw before falling asleep again was his dad and his new mom sharing a moment where they just looked at each other and looked truly happy. He deserved happiness in Kellan's opinion and he found it. Having a loving family near him again was strange, but it felt good. He felt safe and happy.

_We love you very much_ Edward thought with a smile.

_I love you guys too._

With that tired thought he fell asleep.

TBC

I had to rewrite this chapter so many times I didn't think I'd ever get it done! I kept playing with it but I always wanted the one to kill Aro to be Kellan. This way I felt showed that he was intelligent and able to think on his feet. I, however, have no clue about how planes are built. I also don't have internet in my apartment and I don't want to go across the way to the college to use the wireless there. The bugs eat me!!! I also love Marcus so I can't really kill him. After I read about his story last August I just feel so bad for him! Anyway I'm rambling now.


	13. Chapter 12

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reveiwers

Chapter 12,

Kellan had a lot of adjusting to do. Edward had maybe even more to adjust to. He had naively expected everything to be fine. He didn't expect his son to be stuck in a horrific routine. Kellan got up at sunrise for good. Edward went outside to find him doing various exercises.

"Kel what are you doing?" Edward asked.

He jumped up quickly in a sharp posture. Then he realized where he was.

"S-sorry...habit."

"You're so tense kid, calm down."

"I'm not used to being calm. I'm used to waking up the moment the sun crosses the horizon and doing daily work outs."

"Are you going to have any breakfast?"

"Dad am I ever going to be normal again?"

Edward was taken back by that. "I don't see why not."

Kellan sat down and sighed. Edward sat down as well.

"I keep expecting this to end. I mean every time I've run away Aro has found me or I blow it somehow and then he finds me."

"If I had known you were alive I would have gotten you back sooner."

"I've killed people in those fights. I'm the reason everybody on that plane died. I'm the reason Bella became a vampire and she had his baby. He kept gloating about how you were going to lose her and all I could do was sit there and know that it was all my fault. So when I saw you both alive and well and with the baby I was surprised."

"Um...thanks?"

Kellan sighed and looked up at the morning sky. "I don't know how to live now. For the past seventy eight years I've woken up, trained a bit and then either endured Aro's torture or fought in the arena. I don't know how to relax. I remember laying in the sun with you when I was little and doing crafts and what not, I just don't remember how."

"Well, I was going to take Adriane fishing with Emmett. You should join us."

"Okay."

"I can't think of anything more relaxing. It'll be good for you."

Kellan smiled.

"Okay now it's time for breakfast."

"I usually don't eat that much."

"Yes and Carlisle said how underfed you are. Now Bella made cinnamon rolls."

Kellan knew he was beat so he just went inside with Edward.

"Morning," Bella said cheerfully as she put a gooey roll on his plate for him. She was cutting one for her daughter.

"Morning."

"Kel could you go get your sister?" Edward asked.

Kellan nodded and went upstairs. The child was waking up but she greeted him with a smile all the same.

"Kelly!"

"My name is actually Kellan, or Kel," he said.

Adriane hopped up onto his back and hugged him around the neck.

"You have been my brother all my life and so now you have to make up for lost time."

Kellan shrugged. "Sure why not."

"So you have to come with me and daddy and Emmy to catch the fish."

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled. She sat on his shoulders and he held her ankles. He ducked under the door frame to spare her head and went downstairs. He felt her braiding his hair and smiled up at her.

"I'm making you pretty."

"Aw thanks."

Edward smiled when he saw the two walk through the living room. Bella was coming out with two plates of fresh cinnamon rolls and she smiled.

"Did you sleep well sweetie?"

"Uh huh. Look mommy Kelly's pretty!"

"He certainly is," Bella agreed. Kellan lifted his sister off of his shoulders and set her down. She climbed up onto her chair and began to eat the pieces of her breakfast.

"These are delicious," Kellan said.

"Thank you. I used to make them for my mom."

"Mommy why can't I meet other grandma and grandpa?"

"Because sweetie I can't be around humans right now."

"Why?" Adriane asked.

"Eat your breakfast."

Bella seemed to be a little upset. She gave Adriane the blood she needed in a metal cup and Adriane drank it.

"Mommy you forgot to give Kelly some."

"I don't drink blood," Kellan said.

"Why?"

"I'm allergic to it."

"But daddy drinks it."

"Daddy's weird as it is," Kellan chuckled.

"Am not!"

"I grew an allergy to it after I think a month."

"All kinds? Even the special kinds that mommy and daddy drink?"

"Animal blood gives me hives and human blood makes my throat swell...and gives me hives."

"Mommy what are hives?"

"Like really really bad bug bits."

"Oh."

Adriane stopped with the questions an ate more of her breakfast. As she did Bella combed out her hair and put it up in a pony tail. When they finished up they both took their plates to the kitchen and were snagged by Edward and Emmett.

Down by the river they sat on logs and fished. Adriane had a tiny child's rod and she was having the time of her life. Emmett had already caught some fish as had Edward. Kellan was just trying to find a way to relax. Everything about him was stiff and tense.

"Kel you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I'm having fun."

"Dude you're like a statue."

"Habit," he mumbled.

"Daddy I got one!"

Edward went to help his daughter reel in the fish and take it off the hook.

"Can I keep it?"

"No sweetie. See we toss him back so that he can go back with his friends."

"Oh. But I wanted to keep him."

"I'm sorry precious but you're too young for a pet."

Adriane poked out her tiny bottom lip and Edward shook his head no. He looked over and saw Kellan was carving a chunk of wood with his fingernails. He sat down beside him.

"Your crafts have gotten a little more sophisticated."

Kellan shrugged and pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket. "You mean this isn't sophisticated."

Edward smiled and took the worn heart.

"Oh hey Edward that matches yours," Emmett said. "Only it's a little better cut."

"Dad made this one for me."

Edward hugged his shoulders and kissed his temple. "I can't believe you kept this."

The heart was so worn out. The writing on it had been smudged from when he jumped into the ocean. He did notice that it had been laminated once.

"I did it one of the times I escaped. Y'know, before Aro found me again."

"Did you escape often?"

"Eh not really. It's a little difficult."

Kellan went back to carving. His nail shaped around the wood and he kept carving. Adriane was now sitting on Emmett's lap. Edward smiled at the situation. His kids were both happy and well. He had his family and they were complete. He had everything he ever wanted. He was just scared that it would be taken away.

---

Kellan sat out by the water alone that night. He knew that his parents were aware of his absence but he was thankful they let him have it. He had to remember that Bella only worried constantly over Adriane's whereabouts because she was so young still. He shifted and continued his carvings, this time with a pocket knife. He shaped the wood and leaned against a large tree. He continued to feel at peace and calm. But then again, he had trained himself to be calm at all times. Nothing lost a fight quicker than loose emotions.

Besides things were at an all time best right now. He had his father and his grandparents back and better still he had a step mother who was nothing but sweet to him and a quirky little sister. It was strange that even though he knew Adriane was Aro's daughter with Bella and in no way related to him, she felt like it. She most likely didn't know that Edward wasn't her biological father so as far as she knew they were actually siblings. He sighed and shook his head. She should have been though. Bella didn't deserve the pain of another man's child. He hated Aro for everything and with everything he had.

Then there were the feelings he didn't understand. The feeling of jealousy towards his little sister. Sure he loved the child, who could blame him? But he hated the fact that he never knew the love of two parents and he both hated and loved the fact that she was going to grow into an adult under the watchful eyes of her parents.

Aro stole his life. He took his childhood and forced him into a violent world where he either had to grow up or die. And grow up he did. At the tender age of a year old, with the body of a young teenager, Kellan killed for the first time in a cut throat match. It was when he realized that in that world you didn't make friends. He learned that the hard way as he had to kill his first friend in that match. Adriane was never going to experience that. At a year old she was going to be shopping with her mother and beginning her leisurely stroll towards adulthood.

He closed his eyes. He could still remember the feel of Aiden's neck under his hands as he pinned him down. He heard the vampire's laugh as the two boys fought for their lives. The boys had been friends. They shared a thin tattered blanket when it was cold. But his friend hadn't hesitated to try to with the fight the moment sudden death was declared. In the end Kellan won with his agility and special talents. He saw clearly the boy's empty eyes and the way the pulse stopped. He remembered Aro pulling him to his feet and declaring him the winner.

Kellan felt a hand on his shoulder and acted out of instinct. He kicked from the tree, pinning whoever it was below him and pressing the small knife he had been using against the pale neck. Then he realized who he had tackled. He sighed and stood, helping Carlisle up with him.

"Sorry. I'm not used to...sorry."

"You were so tense I was worried about you," Carlisle said dusting himself off, "do you want to talk about it."

"I was thinking about Adriane."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

"She's going to grow up surrounded by warmth and people who love her."

"Ah," Carlisle said as he sat on the bank of the river. He dipped his feet in the cool water and sighed. Kellan sat beside him and looked at his hands.

"A few months after my first birthday I killed someone for the first time. He was the only friend I ever made and we were ordered to kill each other in a sudden death match."

"I'm very sorry you had to go through that," Carlisle said quietly.

"She'll never know how that feels. I've killed so many people to save my own life but each one still hurts as much as the first. With each time I felt more like Aro. I hate that she'll be happy but I want nothing else for her."

Carlisle couldn't help but smile a little.

"What?"

"You and Edward both seem to never cease to amaze me. Kellan it warms my heart to know you still hold compassion even after all you've been through."

"You seem to be under the impression that I'm a good person."

Carlisle smiled. "One of my favorites. I do believe your father said something along those lines to me once."

Kellan sighed and stood. He looked up at the stars. He knew that Carlisle was waiting for something to catch up with him. He was expecting anger.

"Why do you want me to be angry?" Kellan asked stiffly.

"When someone goes through trauma it's common to see a reaction of some kind. I haven't really seen one from you. Not like I expected."

"What did you expect?"

He didn't sound angry but Carlisle could sense irritation.

"Anger mostly. I don't know Kel I guess I just expected you to be angry with us."

Kellan was surprised to say the least.

"I just stood there," Carlisle said, "I just watched as my son tore his heart in half because I was too cautious."

"I'm glad you didn't do anything. I mean now it doesn't matter. We're all together again."

"But?"

Kellan shrugged. "I'm waiting for it all to be a dream."

Carlisle hugged him gently. "This is real."

Kellan sighed and nodded. They broke the hug and Carlisle gave Kellan's hair an affectionate ruffle.

"With time all of your scars will fade."

"How do you know?"

"After three hundred years you learn a few things. Now I'm sure Esme's finished dinner for you and Adriane."

Kellan nodded and they walked inside. Esme had finished dinner and it was a delicious stew like the kind she made for him when he was little. Bella and Edward sat with them this time. Edward sighed about how human food was even appealing and Bella made sure her daughter didn't make a huge mess.

"I don't like carrots," Adriane declared.

"Oh they're so good for you," Bella insisted. Adriane wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"They're nice a soft," Kellan said as he took a bite of his stew and a carrot near dissolved in his mouth. "Besides she just doesn't know what kind of special carrots they are."

Adriane looked at him. "They aren't special carrots."

Kellan nodded. "They can make you stronger."

"Nuh uh."

"Suit yourself more for me," Kellan shrugged. "Yummy."

Adriane eyed him suspiciously. Then she took some of the carrots in the stew and ate them.

_Say it, I rock_

Edward chuckled and nodded.

---

"Then the princess and the prince lived happily ever after."

"Really daddy?"

"I suppose. I mean there is no more book to say otherwise," Edward shrugged, "but I'll bet that they had a sweet little angel of their own and they are one big happy family."

Adriane grinned and he hugged her. "Good story daddy."

"I'll add it to your favorites then," Edward said as he got up. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night daddy."

Edward turned her light off and walked out of her room just as Kellan was coming up the stairs.

"Hey kiddo feeling better?"

Kellan shrugged. "I've felt better."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kellan shook his head no. There wasn't anything anyone could do. "I just need time to adjust and process things."

"Alright. But let me know if you need me."

"I'll always need you dad."

Edward smiled and hugged him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

He kissed Kellan's temple and sent him off to bed. He heard his son tiredly drop his clothes in the hamper before collapsing on his bed. He went downstairs where Carlisle was reading.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Once he stops being so high strung."

"Edward you can't possibly expect him to be exactly the same," Bella said. Edward looked at her and sighed. She was right and he knew it. Showing his maturity he huffed and ignored them. He softened when he saw that his children were dreaming a few hours later. Adriane was dreaming about a princess in a castle. Kellan's however was much darker. He was dreaming about fighting and how easily he killed some of his opponents.

_So warm and alive. I can feel his pulse under my hands. No don't look at me! Please don't look at me! Stop! I'm not doing this because I hate you! I have no choice! I have to survive! You'd do the same admit it!_

Upstairs Kellan awoke with a start. His heart was racing and he was sweating. He fell back down against his pillows and slowly caught his breath. There was no sense in feeling regret, what's done is done. Sending his regrets won't bring any of them back to life.

He got out of bed and curled up in a corner of his room. The carpet was soft but not as soft as the bed. It was weird. Just weird. He couldn't sleep in his bed tonight. He had pulled his sheet over with him and he snuggled up under it. With his arm as a pillow he fell asleep.

---

"Is something wrong with your bed sweetie?" Esme asked gently as she came to wake him up.

Kellan shook his head no as he stretched. He usually got up well before someone came to wake him and his sister but he appreciated the gesture.

"I just wanted to sleep on the floor."

"Oh, alright I guess. Breakfast is ready."

Kellan nodded and went downstairs. He saw Edward and knew he probably wanted to talk. But Edward was silent. He was silent while Kellan took the plate Esme had made up for him and poured some orange juice. He was also silent while Kellan ate. His mind was playing a dial tone.

"Okay my bed was too soft and after the nightmare I had I couldn't sleep in it so I had to move to the floor! Please stop sweating me!"

Edward smiled slightly and Kellan sighed. "You're no match for me my boy."

"Well someday. I've got a good decade or two on you."

Edward grinned. "Kel I just want to know that everything is okay. You've been acting strangely lately."

Kellan shrugged and poked at his bacon. "Now that I've survived and that is no longer my driving force behind everything, I keep thinking about the people I've killed. The people I've left behind."

"Friends?"

"No that's the thing. Just people like me who may still be stuck in that hell while I'm here comfy and taken care of. It's still so new to me and I'm a tad overwhelmed."

"We just want to take care of you," Edward said, slightly sad.

"I do appreciate it dad. I missed your omelets and grandma's soups. I'm just not used to it yet."

Edward sighed. "I just hate to see you hurt in any way. I just want to beat Aro's ass into the ground for what he did to you."

"Sorry I beat you to it."

He stood and ruffled Kellan's hair. He left without a word just as Bella was carrying a still sleepy Adriane into the dining room.

TBC

Sorry for the delay. I've had no creativity and have been focused on moving and finding a job :\ I'm in a Potter mood after seeing the movie. Midnight releases are so much fun!


End file.
